Home
by Elizabeth Cords
Summary: 8 yrs post TCOR, R. returns to Helion Prime. The gov't has an interesting offer for him. Riddick does "romance" adventure. Very MA, some smut, but it's still Riddick. Riddick/OFC. Very cannon. Like to think it's natural progression of Big Evil's world.
1. Deja vu

Nicola stared out the conference room window, watching the busy construction site across the road. Dusk settled as the second sun set, and construction lights snapped to life. Deadlines on the new Air Force Headquarters had to be met, even if it meant working round the clock. The thack and grind of metal movement was oddly calming, in its way. Progress. Tangible proof of recovery.

"Lady Cantaglia?" the intercom buzzed with a female voice.

"Yes?"

"General Alhar's office. Confirming the _Nomad Hunter_'s arrival at 25:30. High Council representatives to meet in main lobby at 25:15."

"Understood."

"And..." the voice hesitated.

"And?" Nicola turned to face the table. The secretary's voice hesitated.

"The Envoy would like to speak to you."

"Isn't she with the General in the War Room?"

"No ma'mn. She's here. Says it's urgent."

"Send her in."

Now that was strange. The Envoy hadn't spoken to her directly since her arrival in New Mecca six weeks ago. She knew Aereon in passing. And from daily council briefings. But the elemental was not one for socializing, or even reminiscent small talk. Though Nicola had sensed the weighty gaze of the other woman – was she even a woman in that sense of the word? - on her from time to time as confirmation came in from the _Nomad Hunter _three weeks ago. It made the hairs on the back of her neck twitch, though she certainly had no call to fear the prophetess whose words had saved her squad from defeat in the NecroWar.

The door clicked open, and Nicola inclined her head in respect to the clerics flanking the ethereal envoy. Honor guard and escort, tradition for someone of Aereon's esteem. "Lady Cantaglia." the elemental's voice was lyrical and airy as her namesake. "Thank you for seeing me."

Nicola inclined her head a second time. "Of course. Though I'm surprised you're not downstairs overseeing arrival protocol." She crossed her arms in front of her. That prickly feeling was back.

"Hmm" Aereon breezed halfway across the room, obviously not feeling the need to corporealite fully, much less sit down. She stopped even across the table from Nicola, regarding her. "You may leave us," she muttered to the three cloaked escorts. They bowed and silently complied.

The door clicked and Aereon spoke again.

"You will be part of the receiving committee." Statement of fact. Obvious.

"Yes."

"Civilian Defense Minister." Again, a fact. Nicola nodded.

"You were, in fact, the one to sign off on the RG Project and present the final plan to the High Council. You approved the choices for this first meeting."

"I signed the papers. And I approved the project scientists' and military's choices, yes. _Your_ choices, I was told."

"My best guesses," the elemental nodded, " for calculated success. Given the options and variables available." Nicola felt something in her words, foreboding.. and hesitation? That was not like her. Nicola uncrossed her arms, leaning her palms on the table.

"Respectfully... we're past the 11th hour. We have a hour before our guest arrives. If there are changes that need to be made, it's best not to mince words."

"I shant." Aereon solidified for a moment, rewrapping her cloak over her shoulders. "I just wish to warn you, that things may not go to plan so simply. " She paused, meeting Nicola's gaze. "Especially where our guest is concerned." Nicola snorted, pushing back from the table, shaking her head.

"That goes without saying."

"There is a danger... he may not cooperate. He is willful."

"I'm well aware of his exploits. Believe me, I did not sign off on this project without a lot of contemplation. It's a risk for everyone. But, as it was your actions that set this whole project rolling..."

"Not mine alone, Lady Cantaglia."

"Prophets, politicians and entrepreneurs. Don't worry, there will be plenty people to take blame if it doesn't happen."

"Yes. No. Nicola... it may all rest with you tonight."

Nicola squashed the "what?!" behind gritted teeth. Arms crossed again, she waited.

"... He may reject the others." Aereon's face clouded, gazing inward. Her body dissolved. Nicola's brow furrowed, and she reflexively fought the hot-ice feeling behind her shoulders. Her voice took on that breathy, sing-song lilt that bellied her more ominous predictions. "He may, in fact, choose you."

* * *

"Sirs, Ladies, the _Nomad Hunter_ has landed." The page bowed, turned on heel and retreated. The noise level in the echoy entrance lobby dropped suddenly, and then resumed as attendants and representatives hurriedly took approved positions behind the military guard, who for their own part, had been standing at the ready since their arrival. Nicola suppressed a smirk as she glanced right to where General Alhar stood at parade rest. With the General's policy of "5 minutes early is 10 minutes late" the guard had probably been at attention since 24:30.

For all the impression it would make on their distinguished visitor, much less a bunch of pampered, crabby politicians up way past their bedtime. She shook her head, willing the diverting thoughts away. The stimulant she took 4 hours ago must be wearing thin, as she often lapsed into disordered hysteria when overtired. Politicians, she reminded herself, should not giggle in the face of seriousness. She took a deep breath and assumed her game face, modeled as it was on her mentor, Kofie, the Prime Minister, standing to her left.

An excited silence fell about the chamber. All eyes on the intricately carved inner entrance doors of the Capital Dome, with their mosaic patterns and Arabic calligraphy. The doors quavered suddenly, the slight air pressure change signaling the outer doors had opened. And then with the sound of boot on wood, two identically garbed hooded figures entered.

Well, one entered, one stumbled. The sharp sound of chains on the marble floor punctuated the door's echo. "Here about the bounty." the male voice was pitched low. He shoved the other figure forward. "Hell of a reception for a wanted felon. Looks more like a coronation than a custody transfer." His hooded eyes swept the room, the flack camo poncho billowing slightly.

Divided military squad in dress uniform still standing tense but unmoving, ministers in dark formal robes gathered on the left behind them, nervous scientists and others on the right. _Hardly_, Nicola thought to herself, keeping the bland professional smile on her face.

The man shoved his prisoner to his knees, tapping the silent figure on the shoulder. "Quite the party, even for a bounty of this size. Did you know about this?" he kneed the man in the back, only earning a grunt in response.

"And where is the purse-keeper anyway?" His eyes swept the room again. "Cuz I've been having a serious case of deja vu since the pick-up."

Aereon materialized in the center of the guard, nodding as she glided slowly to the pair.

"I knew it," the man muttered, knife suddenly in his hand. He pointed it at the elemental, and gasps filled the air, drowned by drawn weapons suddenly cocked and trained. "Did you even ever remove the original bounty, air witch?" Aereon raised her hands to the men behind her, motioning dismissively. Weapons lowered slowly, hesitantly. She smiled tightly at the man a few feet in front of her.

"Mr. Riddick, I presume."

The big man flicked back the hood of his coat with his free hand. The knife didn't drop. Black goggles met her gaze, obstinate frown marring his otherwise handsome face. His booted foot shoved the kneeling man forward, who hit the floor sideways, shoving back his hood as well.

"And Mr. Toombs." Aereon, glided back a step, a tired expression crossing her face as she eyed the fallen merc. "Welcome back."

* * *

"You never learn, do you?" Riddick stepped forward and kicked Toombs in the chest. "I kinda hoped, after I 'saved the universe' for you and all, that you might, maybe let me alone. But no, always gotta disappoint." Aereon returned his stare, smiling wanly.

"Mr. Riddick, as usual, you misunderstand the situation at hand."

"Doubtful." he grunted. "You send a hired dog out to ferret me out eight years after I save this little corner of space from total annihilation, and offer him twice the going rate for even triple max slams? Suicide mission for even the dumbest bravo-hound, " he kicked Toombs again. "But do you even understand the word 'gratitude' lady?"

"Sir, you'll doubtlessly have the unending gratitude of generations to come on this and many other worlds," Aereon began.

"Funny way of showing it."

"But, as I said, you misunderstand. That bounty, as you call it, was actually a recruitment fee, meant to be split between yourself and any agent successful in your enlistment." Riddick snorted.

"Penal system education, remember?"

"What she means," Prime Minister Kofie stepped forward to join the group, feigning cheerful welcome. "Is that we have a proposal we'd like you to consider, and the fee is merely our good will offer that you'll hear us out."

"Not interested." The knife point flicked toward him.

"But we..."

"Not. Interested." The baritone enunciation echoed in the hall. "All I want, all I've ever wanted, is to be left alone in some quiet, lonely place and be forgotten. And you people always have to be up in my business." The Prime Minister's shoulders fell. _He obviously didn't read the file_ Nicola mused. _Too busy listening to stories and folk songs to be mindful of the man versus the myth. Hakem, you are a master of PR, but you should know better than to believe your own hype._

"Have you ever considered returning to your homeworld, Mr. Riddick?" Aereon's voice was even. She paused. "What is it you dream of, in that quiet, lonely place?" Riddick stared at her, a twitch between his eyebrows. He said nothing.

"A million credits. To discuss a dead world. What do you have to lose?" She circled him slowly, thoughtful. "You could buy a lot of privacy with that. Even your own ship, since I doubt Mr. Toombs will be wanting to escort you further on his."

"Figured that bioscan key-in was a bit too high-tech for dog-boy here." He kicked Toombs again, who squealed, no doubt, in the hope that _someone_ would get the god-damn gag out of his mouth, and better yet, move him _out_ of Riddick's immediate foot range. The knife came down.

"Fine, you got 10 minutes. And five of them are already up."

* * *

"Breeding? You have got to be kidding me." Riddick stared after the guards dragging Toombs out a side door. The rest of the squadron save honor guard had been dismissed. "I was fucking Lord Marshall of a whack-job religion of death worshipers. You get points for irony though."

"Mr. Riddick, sir, it's more about recolonization. Repopulation... and we..."the frazzled scientist paused in his hurried speech, hands circling nervously, glasses slipped down his nose as his face took on a look of horror. " Oh my god, did they... did they _alter_ you?" Riddick snorted.

"Hardly. But that doesn't mean I'm looking to knock anyone up. Let alone several someones. On purpose." He watched the slender, bespeckled man retreat defeated to his colleagues, pleading silently to them for help.

" It's not just about the recovery effort here," Lt. General Houston stepped forward smoothly, blond head nodding in quick deference. Nicola watched her. Kij was attractive and no-nonsense, probably a predisposed choice over Gen. Alhar. From his psych profile, Riddick would probably gut the protocol happy Alhar, on principle. Riddick's attention snapped to her, his lips not quite lifting out of their frown. "There are military concerns as well, both in the overall goal of of reclaiming Furya and other lost worlds for strategic import and safety, but also in the military arts and history we'll lose if we don't have experienced veterans to instruct them."

"Sorry, I ditched my army the other side of Underverse. And the rest of my training can probably be bought from the Company or the Merc Guild. Advice though, don't waste your bank on slam guard training videos, those things are shit."

"Mr. Riddick," the scientist – Dr. Othnhaus, was it?- stepped up again. "Surely, at least one of the women we've presented, the appeal of choosing others, even for a few weeks...

"Or just the medical tests, we'll pay you a contractor's fee..." Nicola didn't like his pleading tone, or the game their guest was playing with them. All the women lined up off to the side, admittedly attempting too hard to not look like the military veterans they were, were fit, attractive in various ways and had volunteered for this duty, despite the obvious danger.

The genetic scientists had declared them ideal candidates for racial diversity and lineage progenitors. Aereon and various other mystics (oh the joys of religiously diverse politics) had considered the choices presented after the psychologists had narrowed the initial field of candidates the scientists had approved. The fact that she had to interject the order that all the women be sent to a cosmetologist two weeks ago after the final list was approved still rankled. But she knew she was dealing with a man's world, and the male gaze, or one male gazing right now, and she was ultimately, a realist. Yes, Riddick was eying the line-up again, making a pass behind them, circling back to the nervous scientists and gathered politicians. He shook his head, clearly incredulous.

"So, your government wants me to pick out who I want to have sex with, let you play doctor Frankenstein, maybe train some cadets if I have time," he glanced at Lt. Gen Houston. "And that's it?"

Dr. Othnhaus nodded. Riddick glanced at the General, the Prime Minister, and Aereon in turn. Each affirmed in their way, with various degrees of enthusiasm.

"Whoever I want, huh?" His goggles swept the room, pausing on Lt. Gen. Houston, meaningfully. He grinned when she froze. "Don't worry sister, saw the ring." He chuckled. Shaking his head again and looking at his shoes, he muttered. "Fucking stud service." He rubbed his face thoughtfully, trying to erase the humor. "Been paid to do some far-out shit... but this?'

"Fine." He looked up suddenly, arm shooting out, finger aimed. "Give me her."

Gasps reverberated around the chamber. Per Aereon's prediction, he was pointing at Nicola. She was the only one other than Aereon who didn't respond, Nicola noted, somewhat gratified when Kofie stepped in front of her protectively and Kij shouted "No!" Even Alhar set his shoulders defiantly and grunted. Nicola fought back the blush at the scoffing noises that were half humored dismissals from others in the assembly.

They thought it was a joke, insult to insult from Riddick at their offer. She could see him watching her through the sudden rush of bodies between them. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't laughing. He was studying her. She remained impassive as the room quieted. Riddick dropped his arm.

"Respectfully, sir..." one of the scientists, not Othenhaus, squeaked. "The Defense Minister is not on the list of..." Riddick snorted, flicking his gaze to the man.

"No deal then." He shrugged, turning to leave.

"Once a week." Nicola didn't know where her voice came from. Oh she'd thought about this, half-heartedly, after Aereon had left her in the conference room. A flippant weighing of her options in terms of duty and herself – were it to come to that.

It wouldn't, of course. She wasn't attractive, "plain" would be a compliment. And since she'd left the military after the war, her weight had been creeping steadily up past what was considered fashionable, even for middle-aged women, which she was not. But her daily life considered of long sit-down meetings, mostly with men twice her age, who often mirrored the 'fat cat' political cartoons the papers caricatured them as.

She measured her self-worth by her political and social accomplishments, not her looks. Respected for her negotiation skills between the civilian and military branches, as well as fledgling treaty efforts with the re-awaking post-war star systems. So yes, for five minutes, as she returned to her suite to don formal robes for this event, she'd entertained the idea of a convicted felon, a rogue armada leader, a folk anti-hero having somehow ferreted her out as the last woman in the universe. This, of course, after he'd casually slaughtered the rest of them. Or they'd all had their faces ripped off by some coincidental random Rykengoll surprise attack. Sure. She'd considered what to say to the last known Furian survivor to convince him to participate in the RG project. What she could ~realistically~ sacrifice of her time and self for people and country. Like she didn't already whore herself out for political ass-rapings in the Helion senate on a weekly basis.

Once a week, Soldays perhaps, as if a dowdy Mata Hari or Scheherazade could expect to retain the attentions of the elusive convict/war hero for more than a day. Afternoon tea and me. Right.

"Once a week." She repeated, as everyone fell silent and stared at her. Her head was spinning and she was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Solar week or one in seven, sister?" The smooth question make her laugh. Gods knew why.

"One in seven. You must cooperate with the medical end of things." Her voice sounded surer than she felt. Why was she feeling so shell-shocked? She stared down the senate's best orators and blandly ignored death-threat temper-tantrums from military brass. So why did this stranger she'd never met, universal anomaly that he was purported to be, unnerve her so suddenly?

"Done. So where do I sleep till then?"


	2. Encounters

"Lady Cantaglia?" The question, unlike the knock, shook her out of her contemplations. Captain Reza stood in her office doorway, smiling politely.  
"Quitting time already, Reza?" she smiled back. Her desk was a mess of negotiation update files, research report holo-chips and other hard-copy paperwork for official sign off. She sighed, closing the two projection windows on the desk screen and straightened the papers she didn't lock in the drawer. More for separation than safety. Nicola cracked her neck and rose.

"You asked me to advise you when work on your rooms was completed." Reza was being rather formal, she thought. She'd known the Captain of the Capitol Guard for years now, and she debated teasing him about it. Then she noticed the slight reddening still flushing the backs of his earlobes as she followed him out of the office down the long hall that connected the offices with the residential quarter of the building. He'd never been in her private quarters, she realized, and the always proper, pious Reza was probably embarrassed. So she kept her tongue while they walked.

The Capitol had been a palace for the first light sheik to successfully market sunlight off-world, many generations past. Her official quarters, premium and punishment for the office she held, were a modestly opulent set of guest suites, in the wing with the Prime Minister and other High Council officials. Set aside for evenings of congressional or planetary emergencies when returning home was not a realistic option, Nicola had none-the-less made hers her primary... well... only residence, since she had no family in the area or realistic interest in wasting government money on a secondary home-away-from-home. 28 was still young, especially for an ex-military officer, to have set up home away from work – not that she would likely have had a home still standing, as most of New Mecca had been leveled in the NecroWar. New Mecca? Hell, the planet had all but been leveled.

Her rooms served her purpose, and now, it appeared, the guest room- or consort's chambers, as it was historically dubbed in past - male - administrations, would have a new occupant. Captain Reza was supervising redecoration more than security measures today, removal of priceless, albeit decidedly feminine antique furnishings from the guest room... though there was the refitting of locks on the door between the rooms to consider. They'd asked if she'd wanted military grade security, and she'd laughed at them. "Whatever is on the outer doors is fine," she'd said. No point putting a steal door between in-suite connectors when any determined idiot could kick down the main apartment door or break a balcony window. And Riddick was not an idiot. She was astute enough to not insult him with the implication.

She gazed at the antique furnishings lining the carpeted hall on carts. A decidedly romantic lot – an Edwardian cabinet, two neo-Victorian chests of drawers, some delicate ornate accent chairs, matching pink lace table lamps, a vanity set trimmed in gold leaf with cherubs round the mirror frame... Good gods, when had she last even _looked_ in that room? Granted, it was all in the state's collection, but ugg... who had last decided these satiny sweet things looked good in an _adult_ bedroom? She was no decorator, but...whatever.

The official decorating service contracted to the capital had been mildly confused by her instructions to prepare the room. Asking for guidelines, she'd said "male" and was greeted with a chattering monologue of the styles and collections available in storage. Something she didn't have time or interest to spare for. "Just make sure it's sturdy, utilitarian, and most of all, unbreakable." The stunned silence on the com had irritated her. Didn't these people decorate for the military quarters as well? "Pretend a very drunk Henry the VIII is staying there." she'd muttered and hung up. She didn't think Riddick would either be drunk or destructive in the room, but knowing his incarceration history, she doubted things like fringed deco lamps, dressing screens or Queen Anne vanities would be more than annoying decadent class reminders of his surroundings.

She stepped into the room and gawked. The idiots had taken her _literally_, she thought. An enormous dark wood, four poster bed demanded attention from all angles. They'd repainted the walls a dark gold, and put down a deep green carpet to set off the wood. Two matching dressers graced the far walls, and large, overstuffed armchairs flanked a small writing desk against the nearer. A mostly black oriental rug ran across the floor, and the lighting was subdued inset wall sconces. She had, after all, asked for dial-down settings, something she'd requested as an update for her room as well. She was working with what she knew of her guest, since she wasn't about to wow him in the bedroom, she could at least be a gracious and considerate hostess.

Captain Reza stood behind her silently. Waiting for her to take in the room. She stuck her head in the small bathroom, noting only that they'd painted white and removed the rose-pattern wallpaper. One of those things her guest would never realize she'd saved him from. She shook her head and smiled at Reza. "Looks fine."

"Lady Cantaglia I do wish you'd reconsider on the security precautions," he blustered suddenly as she tested the door between the rooms. She flicked the lock thoughtfully a few times before answering.

"Reza... realistically... I don't need or want a guard outside my door during this... exchange. We both know who and what Mr. Riddick is." Reza, flushed and angry, started to interject, but she held up her hand. "No. Whatever he intends, we both know that I'd be dead three times over before I could even scream. And for all that he is a killer, Mr. Reza, he's a clean efficient one." She smiled grimly. "He's not a predator who tortures or plays with his food." She turned to gaze into her own bedroom. "No, I don't know his motivations, but I don't think I'll insult or provoke him before I find out what his little game is about." She shut the door and locked it behind her.

* * *

And what was his game? She wondered quietly as she stared at the wall. She picked up the half-full wine glass next to her, swirling it, contemplating. While the daily report briefing was still open on the holo-screen on the desk before her, she really wasn't looking at it. Logged reports of the latest battery of blood and genome tests, boring stuff she only understood if she had a medical dictionary open on an adjoining screen. Yes, important work. Yes, what they wanted, but all it told her was that he was cooperating. The only spot worth noting this whole week was his refusal to give sperm samples, and a tersely worded memo indicating_ "Subject laughed. Said 'Maybe next week.'" _

The com flashed quietly in the top left corner, reminding her of her 22:00 appointment. She sighed and rubber her eyes, then downed the last of the wine. Probably not advisable to be drinking after the doctor's prescription relaxant and synthetic aphrodisiac. Both were mild, but both were definitely recommended to get her through this very odd happenstance. Other than feeling overtired and mildly buzzy, she didn't feel anything yet.

She stood from the desk, clicking off the com screens and wandered to the mirror. The same hated cosmetologist she'd sic'ed on the poor military recruits a week ago had argued her into cosmetics and hair styling for bed, and attempted to dress her in some outrageously frilly shear night dress meant to be... god help her... flirty. She'd negotiated down to a simple black nightgown from her own collection, not something she usually wore, a forgotten present from a past admirer. Still, karma was a bitch. Who the hell 'dressed up' to go to sleep?

She brushed shoulder length brown hair away from her face. Brown, not chestnut, not auburn, not mahogany. Just brown. Like her eyes. For bed she normally wore her hair tied up. It was getting too long again. She sighed. The stupid stylist had refused to cut it back as she requested, saying most men thought longer hair was feminine. Nicola muttered that she just ended up chewing on it, which, after weeks of tense marathon negotiation sessions, was usually her personal cue to step back and pay attention to things like personal grooming. But she accepted it. No use arguing with a woman who had both the General's and Prime Minister's authority behind her 'recommendations.'

So carefully choreographed, she mused. So much riding on one man's humor. Sitting through embarrassingly candid emergency sessions with doctors, advisors and senior staff. Her colleagues, her mentors. Subjected to bald-face questions about inclinations and habits that she'd never considered in her private thoughts. She felt like a humiliated teenager having a sex lecture with well-meaning, but puritanical parents. Though most of them could have accessed her personal record – nothing was really secret when holding high public office – they somehow thought it more respectful to ask her outright. And though Kofie played the well-meaning father, deflecting questions too crass or insulting for documentation minutes, really her only ally had been Houston, who took point by being outright bitchy and hostel at insensitive lines of conversation. _The medical tests prove he's clean, she's clean, let the damn thing play out you voyeuristic bastards, _she'd yelled last night. _Nicola is perfectly capable of reporting intel the morning after. She's not some virgin lamb you're leaving out as bait._

Virgin lamb she wasn't. But she hadn't had time or inclination for a lover since assuming her post two and a half years ago. Post-war reconstruction wasn't exactly romantic, when a third the planetary population had lost their lives in the first two days of the NecroWar, and another third went down in the following weeks to normally treatable injury and disease or starvation in the sudden dark-age conditions of the decimated planet. People were just now finally coming out of mourning, not the time to be seeking companionship of that ilk.

Nicola retied the velvet blue robe she wore. It was cool in the room, automatic thermostat controls set to drop in the evening, how she preferred it when she slept. And despite what vid com food commercials implied, as a woman she did not spend evenings lounging in sleepwear gossiping with female friends. The robe was another 'what if' concession to public life. 'What if' there's an air raid and she's dragged out of the bed or the bathroom by the guards? 'The cosmetologist hated it, but she wasn't here to make her take it off. And who knew if her guest would even get so far as to remove it himself? There was nothing romantic about tonight's contraction anyway. She debated pouring another glass of wine, decided against it. She didn't shy from confrontation. _Once more unto the breach, dear friends_ she thought fiercely as she reached for the lock.

The soft click was anticlimactic, and she heard no noise from the other side of the door. She hadn't, in fact, heard anything all evening, and only the brief service-memo update that informed her hours ago on comm that he'd been escorted to the capitol gave her indication he'd arrived. She shrugged it off, and walked across the room to the master light panel, shutting off the side sitting room and kitchen lights, dimming the bedroom panels.

"Nicola" the word was low, sudden, and far too close to her ear. She stiffened, letting her arm fall to her side. Soft, but deliberate, inhalation behind her. She shut her eyes, refusing to jump like a scared rabbit. Hair over her left ear lifting off her neck. He was scenting her. She'd watched him do it to two of the women at the meeting the first night. Feral. Unnerving.

He exhaled slowly along her neck, watching her skin prickle. He made a noise of satisfaction and let her hair slip back. Nicola blinked, suddenly rankling. "Mr. Riddick, I'm used to slightly more formal introductions. Or more to the point, don't you knock?" He snickered.

"You unlocked the door, and are over here setting the mood. And you're not exactly dressed for state, Lady Cantaglia." She felt the back of his hand slide down her right shoulder, feeling the velvet down to her hip. She jumped that time, as his hand snaked round the front, settling on the tie. He pushed his body against her briefly, his left hand lifting her hair again as his face swept over her neck again. It was thrilling, and terrifying, and she felt nervous sweat bead in her half-clenched fists. ...and along her hairline... "You smell off tonight." He muttered, dropping her hair and sliding his hand down to meet the other. He rocked her there a second. "You took something,didn't you?"

She huffed and half turned her head, shocked and mildly indignant. "Does it matter?" She tried to step away, but he held her.

"You think I plan to take you up against the wall like some slam whore, lady? Give me a bit more credit." He slid his hands inside her robe, his head dipping to her neck again, lips brushing skin this time. "Nice" he muttered, fingers brushing silk. The robe slid off her shoulders and she let it fall, his body heat more than compensating for lost fabric. She shut her eyes though, still trying not to flinch at the much-too-practiced way his hands took inventory of her body. Small whispers in her muscles were urging her to relax, softly brushing neuro-receptors at the base of her brain. She willed some of the tension out of her body. "Besides," he muttered. "We have that enormous bed of yours to explore."

Suddenly she was alone again, a rush of cold air on exposed skin. Nicola turned, confused. And there he was, already snapping down the covers. And it was true, he didn't look nearly so large and menacing, though he wasn't dwarfed nearly so much as she was in the giant Indian-colonial four-post bed.

She had been intimidated by the bed when she'd moved in. It was all gorgeous spiral dark wood carvings, British colonial antique, regal and sturdy and stern. But she felt like a child in the center of it, not a feeling she was used to, even now. It fit a man of Riddick's size though, didn't look so ostentatiously oversized.

She stepped forward slowly, cautious. There was, after all, a Tauran tiger in her bed. The silver tapetum lucidum shine of his eyes was enough to warn her of that. She'd had cats growing up, and the low-light yellow gleam of feline attention normally amused her. Funny what you remember from childhood, and when. Everyone heard stories about his eyeshine. But being stared down by it was a whole other thing. Silver. Ghostly. Inhuman.

He wasn't wearing his goggles, she noticed suddenly, but he was at least wearing something. She blushed now, realizing she was rather openly cataloging the lines of his legs stretched out beneath the black loose shorts. She stopped with her shins pressed against the bedspread, strangely unsure how to proceed. He patted the spot next to him, unperturbed.

"I thought the bed in my room was big." he swept his arm around indicating the canopy and then laid back, arms behind his head. "But you could get a fucking family of four on this thing and still have leg room." She laughed, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"I didn't pick it out," she muttered. "It sort of came with the rooms." Her fingers worried the bedspread. She let her hair fall over her face, hiding the embarrassed frown. _Premium and punishment of office_, she echoed her private refrain.

"Don't say this often, so don't expect to hear it again," he said suddenly, "but thanks. For the room." She looked up, surprised. He looked bemused. "The bed, the lights – I saw that shit in the hallway on the way here, thought I was in for... I don't know what." He rolled sideways, arm around her waist. But his grip was gentle as he pulled her down beside him. She let her head hit the pillow as he released her. She was still facing away from him, but she could feel the heat radiating off his body. _Subject core body temperature appears to radiate between 101.6 resting and 102.4. High for human mean, but well in correlation with observed (high) metabolic rate._ The thought flitted past recalled, along with a slightly more personal _duh, testosterone makes males radiate more heat._

His hands returned to her shoulders, thumbs along her spine. She was thrown slightly by the utilitarian touch, the gentle circular motion of his palms as he warmed her muscles and began to rub her back. She shut her eyes and relaxed into it. Unexpected, welcome, she hadn't seen a masseuse in ages.

"Ask" he muttered, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"Ask. I know you have questions." His voice was flat, giving no key to his mood as he worked the muscles below her shoulder blades. She reflexively raised her arms to give him better access where it hurt. Her mind snapped back to attention, looking for the most diplomatic path. Polite preambles, meant to flatter and assure, whipped briefly through her politically trained mind. She abandoned them immediately. He'd spoken directly, she'd do the same.

"I received a note. You refused to cooperate with certain tests." A snort behind her.

"What? Whack-off in a cup before I had the real thing? No dice. Next."

"What exactly are your expectations for this evening?"

"What are yours?"

"I don't know. " she paused, "Our rather hasty verbal contract was rather vaguely open to interpretation and your expectations..."

"No lawyer talk. We'll see what happens. Fair to say we won't be discussing etchings. Next."

Frustration made her pause. What else could she ask but the obvious?

"Why me?" she blurted. "Realize it or not, I helped pick those women presented for you, given anecdotal evidence to your personality, they seemed an ideal match" He snorted again. "They were fit, resourceful, beautiful..." his hands stopped.

"Lady, in my line, 'beautiful' has come to be a dirty word." His knuckles moved down her spine and started kneading again. "Women spend their time and effort as an obvious snare to get what they want from others, tend to rely on it, tend to want to wield it like a knife to kill common sense. So much work 'stead of getting dirty themselves. Venus fly trap, watched it happen a lot. Not immune, but I tend to let my instincts call the shots rather than my eyes these days."

"Still doesn't explain your rejection. There were others in the room, solid women, substance beyond pretty."

"Your girl, Houston?" He was astute. "Give me credit, sister, I saw the ring. I have some sense of honor, believe it or not." One hand was working her lower back the other back along her neck, fingers in her hair. It felt lovely. But he still hadn't answered.

"Beyond her." Oh those fingers on her neck, pressing her head forward. His breath hot on her hair suddenly, deep baritone in her ear.

"They weren't real." She felt the words reverb in her rib cage, it was a hot thrill. His left hand slid over her hip, pulling her against him. "Can't explain it beyond that. The eyes, the smell." His teeth were in the hollow where her neck met shoulder and she gasped. Just his upper teeth, not a real bite, but so strange and intimate, her insides liquefied. "Your smell," he growled, teeth raking along the back of her neck. She whimpered."even with that shit in your system now... "Hands moving, lips against her skin. "...color me fucking surprised when I find out you're a politician."

Nicola sputtered, snorted. That broke the spell. Her arms went out as she tried to roll away, but his grip on her waist was suddenly strong. She kicked his leg with the back of her heel. Ineffectual.

"What the fuck you think I was, some sort of maid?" She elbowed him in the ribcage, kicking back at his shins again. "Some sort of messenger girl? Retainer? Secretary?!" She could feel his soundless laughter against her back, amused by her indignation or pathetic fury she didn't care. She dug her nails into his restraining arm and went still.

"Done hissing, kitten?" She didn't respond. "Nails were a nice touch." His breath was in her hair again, the restraining arm relaxed. "Didn't know what you were, maybe low level military," she snorted. "Maybe advisor to that air witch." Nicola stilled again. "Doesn't matter. I saw you watching me,"

"We were _all _watching you, Mr. Riddick."

"Drop that 'mister' shit"

"Fine, stop calling me 'lady.'" He snickered.

"All right, Nicola" he drew the sound of her name out, pitching it low. Dammit, he knew how to use that voice.

"Something... don't know what," she felt him shake his head. " something more than disinterest, but detached, like you were watching a play, but you know the blood is real. But you're not impressed. Not quite jaded..." His other arm slipped under her, and he was hugging her tightly.

"And then that smell..." Something far away in his voice, diminished. A ripple and he shook it off. "Doesn't matter. I threw down the offer. You accepted." His hand slid over her hip, gathering her nightgown in his fingers, tugging it over her waist. His hand slipped underneath as he moved attention to her breasts, calloused palms rough against soft skin. Nicola gasped at his crude grip after so much sensuality, but she pressed her chest into it anyway. She was still angry at his words, imprecise and unapologetic, and yet he seemed done. He made a noise in his throat, obviously pleased. His hips moved forward against her body and that hand moved to grip her buttock."You have an ass too. I like that."

She snorted, but let him play. Fingers moving forward, light again, sliding between her thighs. Teasingly slow. She didn't protest, concentrating more on his breathing against her back. Her brain was relaxing again, the drugs making warm stew of her thoughts. What was she thinking? Didn't matter, the warm sensation between her legs was growing, she lifted her hip a little, allowing him free reign. That soft rumble against her back again, pleased predator. She didn't care. Her fingers brushed his arm, pressing down, inviting more pressure. Let it build... felt his lips on her back again, distracting, but delightful sensation counterpointing the insistent need some quiet part of her brain still fought down. Such easy surrender didn't jibe with her cautious nature, letting this man draw her out of inhibitions range so easily, but her body didn't care. His fingers drove her quickly to the brink and she moaned. Hips moved convulsively and she bucked. He bit her again on the back of the neck."There's a girl" he breathed through his teeth.

His thumb pressed against her hip, rolling her limp body beneath him. He watched her, coming back from where he'd sent her, gently shoving his knee between her legs. She shuddered again, sweat cold on exposed skin. Blinking, half embarrassed, she met those luminous moon-like eyes. She only whimpered slightly when he pulled the bunched nightdress over her head, still foggy and lost in his gaze.

"I'm a patient man" he rumbled, hands lazy on her skin again. She assented more in noise than words, her arms reaching for his shoulders. She craved his body heat right now, her own retracted treacherously to her core. He held her gaze a moment, flicked eyes down and waited. Confused, slow, she followed his glance.

"Oh shit." she jolted. "I didn't even think."

"No security memo on that one, huh? Thought you were a bit too eager." He pressed naked hips against her stomach, watching her readjust to reality. No need to boast about the organ that lay between them.

Men often said, even honestly "I'm kinda big" and in the scientific land of medians, it might even be true. Nicola wasn't inexperienced or naïve, but length and girth had always had a way of evening each other out in her experience. With Riddick it wasn't even metaphoric ball-waiving. There was probably a good 10 inches between them, and fat as a baby's arm. It was intimidating in a way words could never be.

She reached fingers down between them, stroking softly. He was still watching her, though his lips parted to exhale sharply. So this seduction, pulling her out of her clothes, working her over gently, hadn't been some triumphant game of domination, at least, not as she viewed it. She withdrew her hand, wrapping arms around him and pulling his full weigh down on her. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he waited for her to accept. There wasn't any other way, really. She let the silence between them speak.

His hands moved again, but she already had obligingly opened her legs wide. Those eyes on her again, fingers gentle, as he probed, thumb lazily teasing her clit. She dug nails into his back impatiently, wanting him inside. He moved with a practiced slowness, waiting for her to tense, whimper, ask him to wait. She lifted her hips gently, shutting her eyes, thrilling to the deep invasion. She felt the press deep inside, a pain of tightness, but in that dark, good way. She urged him further, eyelids fluttering, some endorphin rush rising at the back of her brain. He stopped and she noised some protest.

He chuckled, breath in her ear. His teeth gripped her earlobe for a second. "Greedy girl. Hate to tell you, that's all there is." He held her there a second more, impaled, then slowly withdrew, which agonized her more. She flexed internal muscles, actually surprising him into pausing as she fluttered once around him. The caught breath in her ear was followed by an appreciative nip to her neck again.

"Nice."

He moved again, settling into a gentle rhythm. She tried to match his movements, fingers digging into his shoulder, whining softly and wriggling for him to go faster. She wanted this, she wanted him, the endorphins swimming madly in the blood behind her eyes, between her legs, and she felt a deep animal need to feel this unflappable, dispassionate mystery convulse and cry unguarded. The heat from her body, from this wish, she would not let him ignore. This moment was hers as much as his, but her own needs were nakedly apparent. She flushed, and in anger, impotence, she raked nails down his back, shredding skin. His head came up and his eyes flashed- staring down with something- awake, angry. She showed teeth in an bitter grin and his head tipped sideway as his thrusting became more brutal, insistent.

She tried to keep his stare, but too quickly her eyes began to roll back and she thrashed under him, a guttural noise escaping her lips. Not fair. Not fair. She arched against him, nails digging deep again. She tipped past caring then, her blood singing loudly in her ears. Beautiful blackness... and then a far away noise, and all she could hear was her own heart and harsh breathing.

Chemically soft sleep pulled gently at her senses, trying to drag her down to darkness, she was slow to reopen her eyes. She could feel his body on hers and she flexed fingers, shoulders and toes. All she could feel really, or cared to feel, in the warm slushy hum of her body. Then a soft, incredulous noise at her ear. The warm sheath over her moved, gone, replaced by blankets. "Riddick?" she mouthed softly, trying to move, but too languidly slow. His lips a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks" he muttered, and was gone.

A cold crept over her and she shoved her face to the pillow, willing no one to hear her strangled kitten cry.


	3. Green

She woke late, the ache of a drugged sleep hangover pressing an endorphin dump headache hard against her temple. She tried to locate some shred of satisfaction over her execution of last night's congression, but couldn't think clearly enough to recall. Hard to conclude much after he'd ghosted on her last night. Had he left... or _left_? She bit back a wave of depression and self loathing – unearned, she knew – but none the less hovering since she had no solid proof as to what awaited her at the office.

If he hadn't... left, would he be making some sort of report on her as well? A comment card on services rendered? She hated her own bitter brain for that self-inflicted wound. If he had departed – as he was free to do at any time – what could she say in her own defense? Project termination due to subject dissatisfaction. Private joke behind her back about being the universe's worst lay. Lovely.

Or perhaps he'd move on now, pick another woman to play with. Conquest achieved. Another notch on a personal belt of exotic lays of the galaxy. Bedded the Minister of Defense on Helion Prime, beat that one. Still she had to smile at that, the irony of being a collector card for bragging rights. She'd survived a night with him, after all. There was something to hang on to. At least she'd proved Reza wrong.

She rose and went to the kitchen, seeking an asperdine and water to kill the worst of her headache. Or maybe two, she though stiffly, another ache awakened by her movement. At least their effect was mercifully quick. She sipped turcay, dressed and coded into work on the com. Might as well face the music.

She skimmed scheduled notes, noting doctor request she report for post-physical exam. Is that what they were calling it? She rolled her eyes, they could wait for tomorrow. A new schedule update bumped the cue line up for Dr. Othnhaus. _Subject reported for bloodwork 2.1 – expect sample delay -15 minutes._ So he hadn't left. Apparently not on time this morning, but he'd reported. She absently replied to two afternoon meeting requests, pushed back her own debriefing to 14:00 and decided to take a long shower.

* * *

The half-empty bottle of _New Aquilan Sirah_ stared accusingly across the table at her. Nicola made a face and got up. It wasn't a waste, she reminded herself, of this hideously expensive, dead vintage wine. She may never taste a bottle like this again, with all the vineyards on Aquila Major scorched to dust, but it was ever-so-good at calming her nerves and unclenching her gut. Frankly, making her tipsy. This was her second? third? glass. She hadn't let it empty. She should cork it now, save it for another evening. She was long done with dinner anyhow.

Yet she hesitated to leave the close kitchen. It wasn't more than an offset breakfast nook flanking a wall of appliances, separated with a half wall from her bedroom. But she didn't want to get up. Didn't want to dress. So much fuss for something he'd toss aside anyway.

Still, it was nearly zero hour again, at least by her electronic scheduler. It seemed so... obnoxiously scientific, to have to submit a schedule marker to the RG senior group. 23:00 - congressional briefing. Horrible pun. Didn't fool anyone, but no one had offered up anything better. She wondered if the vicarious bastards stayed up this late to see if she checked it off for the updater.

And approved uniform, again. She'd relented to a new bedgown, green this time, satin and sleek and equally embarrassing. The bitch had tried to suggest stockings, and jewelry, but Nicola gave her a tired look and asked if she expected her to don gloves and a hat as well. She was not some jaded industrialist's wife, looking to spice up her marriage. She'd dismissed the perky woman with a wave to charge her for what was expected, but please leave her alone, planet to defend and all. She'd never seen anyone 'flounce' out before, at least now she could smile about it.

Wine glass in hand, she debated showering before changing, but she hadn't exactly exerted herself enough to warrant a second shower. She'd been freshly scrubbed last time, and yet Riddick had somehow scented the drugs in her system. When she'd mentioned this in her debriefing, one of the female junior scientists had muttered "vomeronasal' and started scribbling notes. Othnhaus had added "Jacobson's organ- pheromonal sensor in animals. We'll have to add that to the next physiochemical scan battery." She'd kept comments about his liking her smell to tertiary mention. The last thing she needed, or wanted, was to have to spend more hours in testing while curious white coats examined her fluid types and charted her erratic menses. Another condition that was well documented, and she didn't want to discuss. War wounds didn't play into this.

_Oh_ _dress already fool, you're wasting time._ She finished the wine and went through as much of her nightly routine as was practical. Lights before the door this time? She debated. Or would that just tell him she was ready, and he'd grab her in the doorway. Did it matter? Door then lights, at least it would establish a pattern.

"You're late" the voice behind her chided softly as the lights hit the lowest setting. Nicola shrugged, but glanced at the timekey on the panel, 23:05.

"Didn't peg you for a clock puncher, Mr. Riddick." Her words were lazy, careless. "Five minutes?"

"Seven days, Nicola," The hiss in her ears as he enveloped her. She didn't react this time.

"And seven days makes one week" the adage, meant playfully, had her suddenly face first against the wall, something sharp pressed to her neck.

"Weak indeed." Razor-edged steel slid along her shoulder, a cold caress. A flick and her nightdress slid a few inches lower on one side, spaghetti strap hanging. No blood. So this was a challenge.

"Decide you would rather take me up against the wall like a slam whore after all?" She was gambling, she knew. Her heart in her throat. He pressed the flat side of the knife against her bare shoulder, then grunted, leaning in.

"Nah, but maybe shove you up against the desk and fuck that silver tongue out of your politician mouth."

They were on the bed before she could formulate reply. Her eyes squeezed shut against the blur of disorientation. She heard the shredding tear of fabric, but didn't feel the blade. She still yelped and tried to go fetal, but between him and the bed there was no give. She opened her eyes, he was staring at her, that damn bemused half-grin of his belittling her. Indignant, she dug nails into his chest, shoving ineffectually. "Do you have _any_ idea how much that stupid thing cost?"

"No." He paused. "Do you?" He leaned into her nails, eyes glinting softly.

"No." She slumped, looking away.

"Put it on my tab then. Green isn't your color." Now she snorted. He shrugged, shifting to pull the remains of fabric away. She pouted.

"I'd really prefer you not bring blades into my bedroom." That got her a look. But he couldn't score points by claiming the knife was a shiv, of vice versa. She heard metal hit the end table, and she offered him a saccharin smile.

"I'd really prefer you not have a lock on your door." His voice was flat.

"Thank you for respecting it." her voice was small, eyes shut tight again. He pushed hair back from her face, waiting. She opened her eyes, caught in the silver shine as his large fingers traced her jawline. His brows moved briefly together, a passing thought, but his mouth didn't move. She moved a little beneath him, drawing him back from wherever. "You know you're paid through the night, Riddick. You don't have to leave right after."

"Don't know who the whore in that last sentence was, sister, but I resent the implication either way." His fingers moved down her neck, a careless movement of the back of his hand. Rough to her skin, but it wasn't unpleasant. "Besides, I stay here after and I'm not libel to stop at one round." He was watching his own hand on her body now, fingertips splayed, meat of his calloused palm contrasting the light sensations.

"As I said," she pushed his hand over her breast with hers, "you have the night."


	4. Calling the shots

It wasn't exactly something you could call a routine that they settled into. As important as the GR project was, it was classified, and civic life did not revolve around her bedroom. Riddick didn't attempt to contact her outside of their weekly liaisons, and since he knew when appointments were set, she assumed they'd give him some internal com access along with a citizen net ided. She couldn't imagine they were blocking his requests. But it was strange, to her at least, that he didn't initiate conversation. He'd indulge her post-coital desires to be close to him, even stay till first sun-up. It was still so strange to have someone in her bed at all, she didn't sleep well. But he didn't talk.

That was hard. It wasn't that she had much to say, neither had romantic delusions, or a need to discuss their day, but Dr. Othnhaus had an annoying way of wording notes, or making comments at briefings, like she was somehow supposed to address concerns when the 'subject' refused to cooperate - or just laughed in his face. _He's not your personal lab monkey, doc,_ Kij had grumbled under her breath at one point, though everyone in the room had heard it.

Lt. Gen. Huston had become a military liaison of sorts, part tour guide, part recruiter. Showed him the military complex, let him watch training exercises. And probably gave him sharp things to play with, Nicola thought ruefully. Being a medical guinea pig couldn't be fun, even if he were banking sizable credit. Boring, somewhat insulting, she imagined, based on his temperament. "Beats the slam." he'd told her when she'd inquired briefly one evening in the second month. " Not by much, but I got nowhere else to be."

She did wonder about that, on nights when her thoughts drifted before bed. What did he do to occupy his time? He had officer clearance for things like the training gyms and station entertainment, he could more or less come and go throughout the city day or night. Having been privy to the negotiations and recon meetings with the merc team sent to find him, she knew he was extremely good at sensing trouble, and disappearing his own trail.

The clearance on his whereabouts was classified, the public didn't know he was here. Since he'd had to constantly watch over his shoulder most of his adult life, she couldn't imagine how he handled the restless need to keep moving. Even if he was as safe as he was likely to be.

He'd refused to speak to the psychiatrists, muttering something about checking the body count after his last psychological evaluation. After accessing his prison files, that line of inquiry was dropped like hot lead. Still, it was hard for someone like Nicola to fathom how he processed things, or decided what to do with his life. She was an adept negotiator, an arbiter, and was used to wants and needs being presented - often quite loudly and in detail - to give her a sense of expectations and goals. How else do you measure success? How did you move forward as a person? Riddick was an enigma. It was hard to make small talk with an enigma.

Especially in bed. _Honey, I have a meeting next week, do you mind if we move our weekly date back a day?_ It sounded too clinical. Should she add that it was offworld negotiations with the Aquilians regarding their joint scouting mission and space lane treaties for Furya? Would he care? He still used 'politician' as a dirty name for her in the bedroom. She couldn't find a suitable insult to throw back, calling him a convict seemed gauche, merc - likely to get her gutted, Lord Marshall... far too soon. She'd privately settled on 'predator,' but it was not something she thought he'd react to.

But he was, very much like a big cat. Speed, grace, silence, and always stalking, forever plotting, that alien glint to his eyes that was beautiful and somewhat inhuman. Even as she gazed at him sleeping next to her now... was he sleeping? It was more an alert rest. Enough time in the military had taught her not to startle a sleeping comrade - especially one who'd seen active combat. Post-tramatic stress and flashbacks. And Riddick? She'd sooner poke a rabid Thelriss sand devil. Less likely to lose a finger.

Of course, make something forbidden, and it suddenly becomes fascinating. Nicola pursed her lips, considering. His back was to her, just out of arm's length. Gods knew she tended to move away from him in slumber, it was like sleeping next to a furnace. She knew it was very hard to sneak up on a cat, even if it was one that appeared to be at rest. As long as she made a bit of noise, just scooted a little closer...

He didn't react. That she could see. She knew better. This was not a cat. This was Riddick. But dammit, he was in _her_ bed. Yes... he was in her _bed. _And that started a whole new line of thought.

He always initiated. She hadn't considered it before. Though still unsettling at times, she enjoyed his attentions, as much as she would any other partner. And using that word... partner, keeping a very tight leash on that relationship- business partner, sports partner, dance partner. But that didn't mean he always had to take the lead.

Nicola studied his back a moment, fingers sliding along the sheets, warming chill fingers. She hadn't more than caught glimpses of it in passing. He didn't wear shirts to bed, well...anything post coitus. But she was usually facing him for most of the night. He was laying on his left side, breathing evenly, only a hint of movement visible. Old scars crossed his skin, most no more than slightly paler discolorations that shifted light away from that gloriously defined muscle structure. And her own minor nail marks - already barely discernible - as his accelerated healing made quick work of the superficial wounds. _Microvascular regeneration in subject appears to be hyper accelerated with nuclear transcriptional activators responding in homologue response with protein Nex2- unique to subject's blood._ The scientific notes were growing more convoluted. Dr. Othnhaus had flagged this for her to read, only in excitement of isolating this new anomaly and requesting authority to break a subset team off to study what could prove to be a medical breakthrough in internal regeneration. Quicker healing. That in itself could offset the outlay this project was costing. She wondered if they told Riddick these things. She wondered if he'd care.

She finally reached out the curled fingers of her right hand to trace the red trails her nails had made a few hours previous, admiring the contrast of his tawny skin to her pale flesh. She was wary though, ready to snatch her hand back if he turned on her. When he didn't react, she spread her palm out, sliding her thumb along his spine, pausing midway, surprised to feel his heartbeat so easily under her fingertips.

It was fascinating really, to see the contoured definition of the muscle groups, the trapeziums, deltoids, she couldn't remember much else for names. It was elegant though, and surprisingly stimulating. Like fingering a carved statue, a very warm, pulsing marble.

He inhaled deeply then, moving his shoulders, but didn't move to shake her off. That stirring sent a erotic jolt through her system and her she moved closer, suddenly wanting to taste that smooth golden skin. Salt on her tongue as she licked him from midspine to neck. He grunted and she pressed her breasts against him, breathing "Shh, let me," in his ear. The tips of her nails made erratic curving patterns over his lower back and circled up, as she used tongue and teeth from the base of his neck over each shoulder. She raised her left hand to his head, running fingers against the grain of his shaved skull.

"Fucking tickles" he grunted, shoving his back against her nails."Use more pressure." Mildly insulted, she bit down where she'd been kissing behind his ear and smacked him with the back of her knuckles. Then she complied, putting muscle behind the claws, and the throaty rumble of pleasure made her forget the slight.

She rubbed a cheek against the stubble on his head, enjoying the rough texture. Then she pressed her chest against him again, moving her left arm over his shoulder and chest, running nails lightly across his pectorals. He moved his head toward her arm, scraping sandpapery cheeks along her skin, planting a kiss on her forearm appreciatively. Encouraged, she circled her right hand under his arm, scoring four parallel lines across his stomach. The sharp catch in his breath thrilled her. _Predator mine_, she thought smugly, sliding her hand down further.

Oh, that was tangible proof of her victory, brushing her palm. Hot and hard and pulsing, she was rewarded with another reverberating rumble as her fingers circled his phallus. She kept her stroking gentle, teasing, resting her chin on his shoulder to watch his face in profile. His eyes were closed, and she admired the flickering of his dark lashes, the slight movements at the corner of open lips. She moved her thumb to the base of his member, and extended her pinkie and ring fingers to brush his balls.

He groaned, hand closing over hers but she snatched it away, nipping his earlobe. His eyes shot open, flicking right, and she slapped his side, "No helping!" she chided.

She brought her fingers to her mouth, and licked her palm, still watching his face as she gripped him again. The lubrication helped, but the awkward angle made her wrist begin to complain after a minute. She moved to shift her body lower, but he took her wrist gently, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss. "Hate to discourage you, honey, but having jetted twice tonight is gonna make that a tough endeavor."

He rolled on his back, pulling her forward onto his chest. _This is _my _game,_ she thought fiercely, glowering at him. _You don't call the shots, I do._ She swung her leg over his chest, straddling him, intent on staying in power. He eyed her for a moment, expression caught somewhere between admiration and surprise. The lust sheening through his silver irises was plain, and it made her grin wickedly. She drove all ten fingernails into his chest and slid back slowly, flexing her glutes to rise over his pressing member. She mounted him then, but drove down slowly, savoring it, tossing back her hair and gazing down at him haughtily. Hands slid up her legs, resting on her hips, stroking softly. She stretched her fingers out slowly as she leaned forward, holding his metallic gaze... oh it was liquid now, burning, as her body moved over him. She let her hair fall forward, veiling her face, brushing his skin languidly. His hands slid up to cup her breasts, and she whipped her head back, seizing his wrists and shoving his arms back over his head. That got a snarl, but she hissed back, fingernails caressing his palms and wrists. She pressed breasts to his mouth, peace offering. He caught a nipple with his lips, adding teeth that made her gasp and arc her back. She offered him the other as she quickened her rhythm. Growing need, she straightened her back, lifting off him for more friction, hot and wanting bad to peak. She pressed her hands to his chest again, seeking more leverage as her thighs began to burn. Nails came down, gripping, as the ache inside finally made her moan aloud. Almost there, almost there.... bucking wildly, teeth clenched, reaching... but strange sensation in her left hand. Burning cold, a thousand electric pin-pricks across her nerves. Her eyes flew open, body already spasming on its own, Riddick's face contorted, back arched as he came with her... A frozen second as her brain registered a strange hand print shimmering blue beneath her own, and then a ferocious blast of emotion: fury, rapture, pain, euphoria...none of it her own, overwhelmed her senses and everything went black.

________________________________________

Shrill beeping woke Nicola finally. The com schedule alarm grew increasingly loud if she failed to silence it by responding. A failsafe she seldom required, so it shocked her that the noise was suddenly so blaring. "Acknowledged!"

Sitting up produced that dull soreness she was beginning to associate with nights with Riddick. Her thoughts were cottony, disoriented, and something in her mouth tasted strange. Nothing she could pinpoint, just as if she'd been breathing different air, walked into an air conditioned building after being in a sweltering desert summer storm. She stared at the clock, 9:35 - shit. She was supposed to have woken two hours ago, she had to be to a briefing in less than half an hour. Her body protested as she moved quickly to dress. This was to be the last planning session before the delegation left for Aquila Major this evening. Stupid final party planning for the returning ambassadors they would host if negotiations concluded on time. Talks on their planet, signing and publicity on Helion. Gods knew who negotiated _that_ part of the plans.

Aquilians were big on pomp and circumstance however, so preparations for the gala were important. Nicola had gone the extra step to enlist a well-known Aquilian designer,Che-Terrah, to craft the dress she was to wear to the event. Well, it was really that cosmetologist, who had somehow insinuated herself with the Prime Minister, suggesting that her own personal flair may help boost public relations numbers if she were allowed a managerial role in public appearance management. Kofie, fan of the game, had allowed her far too much rein in this arena. But until the woman misstepped, there was nothing Nicola could do.

Still, she hoped she had time to check in with the Offworld Intelligence Bureau Chief. Rumors of rogue pirate attacks along the space lanes between the Proxima and Kaz-Kaiya systems. Those lanes intersected the proposed Furya route, and placement of joint outposts should be considered if extended colonization plans were being considered. It wasn't vital, but forward thinking. Who knew how much the Aquilians were willing to invest this early. But as OIB Chief Carringworth had bothered to mention the rumors at all, it meant something. Perhaps her Aquilian counterpart would be willing to share some intel over dinners. She hadn't met the man in person before, and for all com-conferencing made interstellar communication easy, there was still much to be said for human interaction itself.

---------------------------------

Elated and riding a victory high only strengthened by Champag-hol toasting, Nicola opened the apartment door and kicked off the hated high heels. She'd managed to close the deal on two vital parts of the beta-inter-star league, secured rights for uncontested defensive moon base construction and tonight a verbal pledge from the Aquilian prime minister to help co-fund the initial xeno-anthropology missions for Furya! Everything coming up rowzes! She should tell Riddick the good news!

She went to the door separating their rooms and stopped. He wasn't expecting her. It was late, almost 25:30. Their 'night' as it was, had been postponed till tomorrow. She'd been gone 9 days. She knew he'd been invited to attend the gala, but no one expected he'd attend. For all she knew he was off-world himself, he wasn't required to check in for tests for two more days. She chewed her thumb thoughtfully, then unlocked the door and knocked. Silence. Bouncing on the soles of her feet she waited, counting to ten slowly. Nothing. Oh well. Perhaps tomorrow.

At least now she could get out of this constricting dress. Aquilian high fashion apparently appreciated style over comfort, the corseted top tied both at the neck and the waist, with the skirt a mess of shark-tooth trailing ruffles mimicked an inverted flower. Very pretty, if you didn't have to move or sit in it. And Che-Terrah's brilliant idea had been to hand-dye it to match the color of Helion's South Oceans, representing the unity of the two planets. Well that was fine, if you looked good in aqua-green. But Nicola was far too pale, and her hair, brown though it was, too light. But one didn't argue with an inter-stellar designer. Not after dropping six credit figures on a dress.

Nicola reached behind her to loosen the lacing on the bottom, but the elaborate bow the designer had used when dressing her snarled into a knot. She sighed, reaching for the top tie, carefully feeling out the strands so as not to make the same mistake again. She did _not_ want to have to summon the overtaxed Capitol guard on duty to help her untangle herself from a dress.

"Need some help?" The voice made her jump. She turned, Riddick was leaning in the doorway. He was wearing black cargo pants and a matching tank top, goggles on his forehead, like he'd just walked in from outside. She smiled wryly, turning to indicate her back.

"I suppose. I've managed to knot the bottom of the tie, if you could just loosen the ..." All she felt was the air move and a snap of laces. The top of the dress fell forward on her chest.

"Riddick!" she shrieked, whirling to slap him. "This fucking dress is worth more than your bounty in three systems!" He shrugged, utterly unfazed. "Can't you ever come in here and not ruin my fucking clothes?!" She shoved him, he didn't move.

"Told you before, green ain't your color." He crossed his arms and surveyed her. Her baneful glare caught the glint of metal in his hand.

"And WHAT did I say about bringing blades in my room?!" She grabbed for the shiv, which he handed over easily, smirking.

"I didn't bring it in here. It's from your desk." Her mouth opened and closed on the reply, since it was true. It was the antique letter opener that was part of the desk set. But _someone_ had apparently sharpened it to a lethal edge.

"Dammit!" She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, slicing it clean down the front with the blade. "How do you like it?" He just looked at her, which only pissed her off more. She flipped the knife in her hand, holding it like a shiv and brought her arm to his neck. "Just what the fuck do I have to do to make you take me seriously?" she spat through clenched teeth.

"Take the blade off my neck for one" He hadn't really moved. "And get out of that stupid dress." Nicola narrowed her eyes.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll solve both those problems in about two seconds. And I doubt you're gonna like how it turns out." There was no humor in his tone. She lowered her arm, dropping her gaze to the blade. "You do get points for holding it right though."

"Lucky me," she muttered , turning her back on him and walking back to her closet. She unsnapped the closure on the dress's skirt, stepped out of it and threw the taffeta mess into her closet. She grabbed her robe and walked to her dresser to remove her jewelry. She dropped the knife next to her necklace, staring at it a moment. "Not my style, you know, blades and balls."

"You seem to handle balls just fine." Nicola snorted.

"Don't know which you're talking about, but I resent the implications either way," her tone was sarcastic as she unpinned her hair. "You really have no concept of my world, do you?" She turned to look at him, still standing in the same spot she'd left him.

"Not understanding and not giving a shit are too different things, sister." She laughed humorlessly, picking up a brush.

"And yet, my world, tonight, has you one step closer to your home." He shrugged, watching her brush her hair like it was interesting. She set the brush down, trying to read his lack of reaction. "Furya. I got them to agree to fund the scouting mission. Soon. Do you even care?"

"Never been there."

"Don't you want to go? I thought that was why you were here."

He shrugged again. She wondered if there was something he wasn't saying, or if there was nothing he could say. His lack of reaction was exasperating. She was _not_ going to engage in some preposterous romantic fantasy that he was there for her. Yet the fact that the thought even occurred to her made her check her emotional boundaries. She looked at her feet, trying to compose herself. She shook it off.

"Fine, congratulations are apparently too much to expect. " She sighed, stepping past him to the bed. "Excitement is out of the question. Whoop de do, I make a promise and I keep it, guess it doesn't matter." The hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"It matters. But don't look for cheerleading from me. I've seen too much shit happen too many times to trust anything, or anyone."

"Well that's fucking depressing. Not much to look forward to."

"Surviving day to day in the big black ain't a game. Gotta deal in the right now. Keeps you alive longer."

"Well right now, I'm going to bed, since you rather thoroughly killed my buzz."

"I could probably fix that."

"What would you do if I said no?"

"You won't, you know what's good for you."


	5. Not Just Sex

_Morning sickness._ The doctor's words echoed in her head like a dirge. Nicola grabbed the wall for support, still utterly dazed. The nausea and dizziness had been plaguing her for two weeks now. She thought it was a flu or something, a mild persistence that wouldn't go away. Pregnancy screening was apparently normal for the battery of tests with the blood draw the doctor ordered. _It's pretty simple, Miss Cantaglia, you're pregnant._

_No, I'm not._ She'd laughed at the doctor. _You know my medical history. Someone made a mistake, check again. _

_We did check, Miss Cantaglia, because, yes, I know. But three times we checked it. There was no mix-up. I'd like to run a few more tests,and I'd like to see you back here tomorrow, or the next day. Given your position..._

She'd walked out then. Just left his office. No idea what he said to try to stop her, only knowing when she reached the waiting room that he stopped, far too smart to cause a scene. He was a military doctor, and knew who she was. She was just lucky he didn't know how it had happened.

_How _had_ it happened?_ It wasn't possible. It really wasn't. She unlocked the door to her apartment, moving automatically. It was nearly 17:00, he may be in. She unlocked the door and knocked. Without waiting she turned and moved to the bed, staring at the wall.

Door opened. She didn't look up. "I'm pregnant." What else was there to say?

"I know," nonchalant, _so what? _That slapped her back to reality.

"You _know?! _ You don't _know!_ I didn't _know._" He shrugged, noncommental as ever.

"Figured that's what you wanted. Not like you were using anything..." She barked a laugh - holding up her hand.

"You don't understand! I _can't_ be pregnant! That beautiful scar on my left hip? I took a half-round in the war off a Necro-fucking-blaster. My captain fucking..." she choked "...died." She shook her head. Not thinking about that now. No. No flashbacks. No Casey... "I..."

"I... fucking lost my left ovary and half my goddamn uterus in the war, capeesh?" She stood up, starting to pace. Riddick stood there, intransigent as always. "Twenty fucking years old, mop-up on a dawn raid, second day. Moving civies to shelter down in New Jeddah. They didn't send as many of the armada down on secondary targets. Even after the capital fell, we were still resisting. Fucking Necros.

We'd downed the squad, thought they were dead. My captain was checking corpses, still trying to fathom what we were dealing with, and one of those undead bastards was not all the way down. I caught the movement on my right, Casey was turned, I tried to shove him, get a clear shot, but fucking stick went off... I was too slow.. caught him right in the back and I got grazed in the hip. Casey was dead. I wasn't. Medic patched me up, and when the fucking Armada pulled out the next day, I was back at Persico base where we still had surgery intact. Got a fucking promotion for all the good it did me."

Nicola stopped, staring at him.

"Do you understand now? Why I didn't fucking care what you did with me? It was just sex, Riddick! Not part of the goddamn ReGen Project! That's why they switched to artificial insemination with the recruits. We figured you _knew_ somehow, and purposely picked me since I'm supposed to be fucking barren!"

"No. I didn't. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know... your fucking voodoo Furyan powers?! You know I'm pregnant, don't you? You know a lot of goddamn shit the rest of us don't!"

"I know you're cussing like a merc and it'll upset Jack."

"Jack?! What the hell? You know and you already _named_ him?"

"Her, actually."

"WHAT?!"

"It's a girl." Nicola sat down hard on the bed, face in her hands.

"Wake me up, please, because this is a fucking dream." The tears were starting now, and she wasn't going to try to stop them. Even in front of _him_. She threw herself on the bed, clutching the bedspread."This is not happening. This can't be happening. I fucking hate this. What did you do to me?"

"You didn't seem to mind it at the time."

"Oh fuck you!" She whipped a pillow at him. He scooped it up off the floor, and dropped it back on the bed beside her. "You have no idea what this does to me. I don't even have a choice in this matter, it's not like I'd be even able to get this taken care of if I wanted to. Once the project managers find out, I'll be under 24 hour surveillance." Riddick sat down next to her, hand on her back.

"You don't want it?" His voice was odd, controlled. She sighed, not looking up.

"It doesn't matter anyway. What do you care? You didn't show any interest when I told you about the artificial insemination reports. You'll be a father in a few months anyway." The big man huffed.

"What? Tube babies? Don't think so. Not mine. Not my business."

"And you're saying this is?"

"Why'd you call me in here?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. You're my mate."

The word chilled her. She didn't know why. He'd said it so matter-of -factly. But it was... bizarre.

"Mate? What kind of a word..." Now she did look up at him. It wasn't fair, he was wearing his goggles. He shrugged, nothing showing on his face. But he fingered her hair affectionately, absently. She lay her head back down, still feeling numb. She'd called him her predator, compared him to jungle cats on many occasions. His insistent need to hold her, touch her, smell her... that's what he said, that first night, her smell?

It was so... animal... primitive... Mate. That's pretty much all they did, if you looked at it like that. Now she carried his child. And he knew. And he was still here, rubbing her back.

"You don't have to stay." her voice was small.

"No. I don't." But his warm hand didn't move.

"You knocked me up, you ass."

"Yeah. I did. You gonna congratulate me?"

"Go to hell"

"Been there sister, many times. I'm here now. Get used to it."

* * *

The door was unlocked after that. Nicola would never admit she didn't want to be alone, or the strange peace his presence offered on nights he joined her in bed. It wasn't even always sex, though the doctor had assured her, at 11 weeks along, even with a high risk pregnancy - which the scientists immediately diagnosed as a precaution - sex was fine.

Still, it was strange some nights to wake up, after she'd turned in alone, to wake to find him there, staring at her. It was comforting, and she wondered, after a while, if it didn't comfort him as well. Some of the violent possession seemed to go out of him, and she wondered if it was concern for her condition, or just that he no longer was denied her presence most of the week.

He didn't change really, he was still Riddick, silent and ghostly in his coming and going. It's not like they started having dinner together or chatted about work. But she accepted that, his panther prowlings around second sundown, like a half-wild stray seeking warmth in the evenings. And she enjoyed his company, because he could sense her moods, and she'd given up feeling betrayed by whatever non-normal cues he picked up on to intuit it. Because it usually meant backrubs, or occasionally his particular fetish with brushing her hair. It was innocuous, unexplainable as his other behavior, but it was intimate in a soothing way. Especially after being treated like a science project by the antiseptic doctors in ReGen. She was now subject A1 to them, more exciting than the 8 month pregnant recruits that had been their trophies just a few weeks ago.

Nicola didn't mind having to hand off project management to her vice ministers, she'd considered citing conflict of interest a few months previously, tired of the clinical language used to describe Riddick in briefings and the passive-aggressive hints that she should somehow make him cooperate more fully with the scientists. As it was, they'd lessened their demands on him once the first few pregnancies reached a stage after the first trimester where the doctors could start comparing fetal data with their progenitor, or as Nicola thought less kindly, they had someone else they could poke with a stick. The objective world of medical research was an anathema to a politician like herself whose skills depended so heavily on empathy and personality management. She understood why they suddenly treated her as a biology experiment, but she didn't like it.

When she was about 16 weeks along, Riddick left with the three week scouting mission for Furya. It wasn't first landfall, but it was the first joint military and scientific survey to explore in detail the three sites advance missions had identified as archaeologically and ecologically significant. Nicola wasn't exactly surprised when he'd told her he was going, really she was gratified, considering his reticence at the initial news, but she'd gotten a bit used to his company. Oh well, at least he bothered to tell her himself.

What he thought of his first trip, she never found out. Riddick returned to find her sick and feverish in bed, mostly incoherent, and breathing shallowly. He'd summoned emergency medical staff, knowing that her fever must be high if she felt warm to him. She was admitted to the military medical hospital for observation overnight, until the doctors at ReGen could be summoned to shed light on the sudden illness.

"Near as we can tell, she's having an anaphylaxic reaction to the amniocentesis we did yesterday," Dr. Othnhaus told him later outside her medical room. Riddick stared at the nervous little man, saying nothing. Othnhaus pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. "I'm sorry, it's late, I wasn't thinking... We did an amniotic fluid test, inserted a needle to get DNA readings on the child. Which is turning out quite remarkable actually... " He stopped, the big man had crossed his arms. "But... yes, it seems their blood types are incompatible, there was a leak... she's having a bad reaction to the baby's blood in her system. We gave her an antibody injection. It should clear up, it's just terribly unpleasant. We'll keep her overnight, but she should be better tomorrow."

The information about their blood types was really just the tip of the iceberg, as Nicola found out a week later. Othnhaus told her personally, since she had opted out of ReGen meetings. Her daughter was Furyan. 100%. Blood type matched Riddick, but also the genetic markers that branded her a pureblood of the race. Not an exact match to her father, but scientifically, it wasn't possible. Nothing like that had happened with the artificial insemination group, all nine girls had been born with normal genetic profiles that indicated similarities to both parents. Nicola had nervously laughed it off, pointing out to Othnhaus that she shouldn't even _be_ pregnant, so what was one more impossible fact? Riddick said nothing, which had become his usual acknowledgment. The doctor also demanded an end to any relations, lest there be another breach. This was met with more silence, though Nicola could read him well enough to see the barely visible shift in his posture that warned he was not pleased at being told what to do. Or not do.

After the doctor had left, she'd tried to find a way to broach the subject and calm him. He was pacing the room as she returned to bed, her feet were swollen and hurting. "You don't have to stay here. I know it's been three weeks, but you should find something, or someone to take your aggression out on. I really don't care." Riddick stopped, stiffening.

"What are you saying?"

"I know what Othnhaus said upset you. You're prowling."

"Don't play politician with me, Nicola. That little shit's condescension was enough."

"I'm being realistic, that's all. You have needs." Riddick snorted.

"That's what you think this is about? Sex? That I can't control myself?" Nicola flinched as his anger turned on her. "Bad enough that pompous dick thinks I'm gonna risk hurting you, after _he_ does..." he shook his head. "I think I do need to find something to break." Two strides and he was in his own room, leaving Nicola to ponder her own misconceptions of ego.

* * *

Things progressed slowly those last four months. Nicola grew increasingly tired, and nausea and mild fever were her constant bedmates. More constant than Riddick, in fact. He'd still check on her, but he seemed distant, wary of her fragility. Which made her resentful, irritable. Something morbid in his vigil, but she couldn't identify it beyond his emotional withdrawal. And even that... it was only a feeling, a return to the cold aloofness he'd exhibited when she'd first met him.

It was only on the rare nights she woke to find him staring at her, glimpses of something conflicted in his eyes, pain and longing that lasted only a moment in the shadows before he clamped down on it or turned away.

He wasn't there for the birth, by choice or design, she didn't know. But the doctors induced labor a week early, concern for her deteriorating health, the constant dehydration of fever and nausea. But the next evening, after she, the baby - Jacqueline - her own acknowledgment of Riddick's pet name, and the child's assigned wet nurse returned to her suite, he was waiting.

He watched her settle on the bed, waiting to approach and join her. Caught in the matriarchal glow and swirl of mild painkillers, Nicola couldn't help but be amused by his cautious approach. He was in alien territory, she mused, as he sat beside her and gazed at the bundle she held out for inspection. Apprehension was the only word she could give his mixed look. Something confused and vulnerable flitted across his face. "You can hold her, she's sleeping" Nicola offered softly. She leaned forward, transferring the blanketed newborn to her father's arm. It was adorable and silly to see the tiny body balanced on his forearm, and the awkward care of the big hands surrounding her. _What would a predator do with a baby?_ she thought ruefully. Jaqueline sneezed then, opening her eyes. There was silence for a long second, as baby regarded father through blurry blue eyes. Then she started to wail. Riddick tensed.

Nicola tried not to snicker as Riddick gave her an unnerved look. The wet nurse hurried up and gently removed the crying child from the big man's frozen arms. She soothed the infant and retreated to the sitting room-turned-nursery. Nicola leaned back wearily. The child continued to fuss in the other room, and Riddick looked at her sideways.

"What's she doing?"

"Trying to feed her. She's the wet nurse after all." Riddick made a face.

"You're not going to...?" Nicola shook her head.

"I'm exhausted. And the doctors recommended it. Especially so I can get back to work soon." Nicola shut her eyes. She really did ache. Everywhere. She was only mildly feeling guilty at her daughter's fussing in the next room. The doctors said this woman was a professional though, something she, herself would never be.

The shift in weight as Riddick left the bed roused her, as did the startled cry of the woman in the next room. As she sat up, Riddick was already back on the bed. Only 2 seconds had lapsed. He held the girl out to her, something painful visible in his eyes.

"You need to feed her." Nicola blinked at him, uncomprehending as he foisted the bundle on her gracelessly.

"What? Riddick, I'm tired. She'll get used to the wet nurse, it's..."

"No. She needs you. I need you to do this." He shook his head, unable to explain.

"I don't..."

"Please."

She gaped at him. That was not Riddick language. She'd have been less shocked if he'd pulled a knife on her and demanded it. He refused to meet her eyes now, getting up suddenly, pacing to the door of his room and back to her. Nicola slowly undid the buttons on her blouse and let the baby suckle. Jacqueline quieted immediately. Riddick suddenly dropped to his knees beside the bed, his hands were shaking, which startled her more. He took her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely once and then was back on his feet again.

"I have to go." He muttered, and was gone.

Nicola stared at the closed door. Riddick had never kissed her before. _Never._ And it was something she'd have time to ponder the meaning of, because she wouldn't seen him again for nearly half a decade. He borrowed a skiff, headed for Furya and two weeks later disappeared.


	6. Bounty

Nearly four solar years, chasing leads, running down rumors. But according to Kij's Aguaran system operatives, most likely where he'd turned up. Or more precisely, Aguaran Minor - the space station - abandoned by the Company twenty years ago - orbiting the planet. Once a thriving mining operation, but when the thermite ran dry, so did the financial backing. Ghost planet, along with most of the business in this arm. Just gone. No idea how he'd ended up here, didn't care. Just enough of an opportunity that she couldn't risk missing it. Last known access for the bids they'd placed on him. Entries keyed to ping back when they were accessed, and then actively back-hacked by the military intelligence officer assigned to keep watch.

"Mr. Kertan, we've been cleared for landing?"

"Yes Lady Cantaglia."

"And signatures on the ship?"

"Confirmed. _Nomad Hunter. _Matches Helion registration."

"As I figured._" Lazy bastard boosts the ship, but doesn't even bother to change the plates. " _As you were Mr. Kertan." Nicola left the bridge. This was not exactly a legal search and seizure. But no one on the ship would contradict her. They knew what was at stake. Kij & Kertan had handpicked them for this mission. It didn't matter beyond that.

Docking went quickly. Not quickly enough for Nicola, but nothing these days did. It was enough that they had registered Toomb's ship. That alone was nearly enough to indicate victory. It was just a matter of when now.

She found him in the cantina. Such as it was. Not much more than a quardened off store room, a vid screen on one wall, a bar set up opposite. Ashwan and Kertan had verified Toomb's refueling orders, and delayed them by a half hour. Amazing what hard UD currency could do in this part of the galaxy. After Ashwan verified the ship was registering only one life form, she'd called in escort and descended on the bar.

"Mr. Toombs, I can't imagine that you remember me."

"Broad like you? Think I would remember."His look was apprizingly, and not in a way she liked.

"Former client. Here about your... ship." He snorted.

"Finders keepers. Possession is nine tenths of the law, specially in this neck of the woods."

"Indeed." she signaled the bartender. He poured whatever Toombs was having, and doubled it. Something dark, nasty. Nicola didn't care, she raised the shot and drank it. Made a face.

"Don't know many political types can drink She-ran whiskey straight."

"I'm not most politicians, Mr. Toombs."

"Whatever you want will have to wait. I have a Thelriss system drop off before I'm free."

"Butcher Bay?"

"Classy lady like you heard of such a place?"Nicola laughed.

"You'd be surprised what I know."

"Like what?"

"Like how that ship you're hauling, technically, is still registered as Helion Prime government property for one." Toombs looked at her again, hand suddenly on his hip, fingering the piece he had there. He kicked back the bar stool and stood. Kertan and Ashwan tensed by the door, but didn't move.  
"This conversation is over."

"No, I don't' think it is." Nicola fingered her empty shot glass." I also know your cargo. And I'd like to negotiate a better price."

"I don't deal with Helion system anymore. Burn me once, shame on you. Burn me twice, shame on me."

"Oh come on now Mr. Toombs. I hear you're transporting a prime piece of meat. "

"Could be. What's it to you?"

"Five minutes, Mr. Toombs. I want to see. Worth your time in cash." She nodded at Kertan. A stack of bills, 20,000 universal currency, hit the bar. Toombs didn't hesitate, palming the money immediately.

"Sister, you know what I'm carrying, you know it's your funeral."

"Five minutes, Mr. Toombs, that's all I ask." He shook his head.

"Like I said," he picked up the shot glass and saluted her, knocking it back and letting it hit the bar. "Your funeral."

* * *

Nicola almost laughed. She'd seen reports, even knew that with him, it was probably prudent. But to see Riddick trussed up, tied back like a dangerous animal, it broke her heart. Blindfolded, arms locked by iro-steel restraints. She wanted to hug him, or smack the shit out him, probably both. But she held her ground, held her place.

"Leave us," she muttered. Toombs snorted.

"Not likely. You know who this is we're dealing with. Fucking halved my crew just to take down the mutherfucker, and that was after busting him out of the Colsack pen." Nicola looked at him a minute, and motioned to Kertan again. Another 50,000 in bills hit the deck. Riddick didn't move, hadn't moved since they'd arrived.

"Two minutes. No funny business. I got a schedule to keep." He turned with Kertan, moving back up the gangway, footsteps echoing. "Goddamn slow-ass refueling..."

"'Bout time you showed up." Riddick's voice was even.

"No hello, I missed you? No explanation, nothing?" She moved closer, quietly, on his right side. He tracked her though, it was unnerving. Worn boots, no discernible footfalls. But he raised his face, following where she moved. She studied him a minute, mildly irritated. He hadn't changed at all, unless you counted the negligible superficial damage Toombs had inflicted - bruises on his face, the gash across his right forearm. He was somewhat thinner than she remembered, but that could be expected if he'd been in Colsack mining camps. She pulled the knife from her belt and cut the blindfold.

His eyes hadn't changed. Not that they could. She lost herself in their silver, fingers still on his face, holding the blindfold by his cheek

"You cut your hair." Her fingers went to the short cropping above her ears. Self-conscious. She laughed.

"Four fucking years, and that's what you say?" He shrugged, as much as he could.

"You make a deal, or what?"

"'Or what,' at this point. Already spent my cash to get this far. Don't think Toombs is up for a deal. Kertan is talking to him, and I have some people keeping his crew back, but probably gonna have to hit him with plan 'b.'" She looked at the knife in her hand. "You're not going to like it." She touched his shirt at the belt line, gathering fabric, pulling up.

"Uh... not sure how that's gonna impress them if you're thinkin' what I'm thinkin', hon."

"Hardly." She met his eyes again, serious. "Can you trust me?" Her hand was running over skin. feeling along his rib cage to the right, pressing along the ab muscles, calculating.

"Hmmm" he eyed her a second. "Do I have a choice?"

"No" she brought the knife up, willing her hand not to shake. She didn't want to do this. Kij said it was nothing. Nothing the doctor on the _Valkyrie _couldn't fix. _Stay away from the liver on the left, try to avoid intestine, lung is better, but hard to be sure you won't hit appendix. _But it was one thing to say she'd do it, another to actually be looking in those reflective eyes, knowing what she would do. This wasn't war, and he wasn't the enemy.

"I don't fucking care _what_ state secrets he's carrying, or who he fuckin' killed! He's _my_ fucking cargo, I got jurisdiction, and it's _my_ fucking choice. No _fucking_ dice! The Merc Core will have my back on this, I don't care_ what_ shiny-ass planet you're with!"

"Mr. Toombs, the offer is more than fair. We could impound your ship right now, bog you down in arbitration, in the long run..."

"Fuck that! I'm cutting rope _right now_. Get your solar princess off my deck, give her back her purse or shove it up your pencil-fucking ass, I don't care! Darcel! Wittman!Grieegs! Get your panties back here now!"

The voices were too close. Nicola ducked her head to his chest, wrapping one arm around Riddick's neck. Three inches to the right, Kij said, enough to cause a gaping wound, more than the backwater station could fix... she pressed the serrated tip to his skin. But she couldn't, she just couldn't...

Riddick solved it for her, straining forward before she could speak. Nicola shrieked as blood blossomed over her fingers. _Nasty thing, gut wounds,_ Kij had said, _ takes a day or two to bleed out. But if you don't treat'em right... messy way to die._

And not something putting him in cryo would buy time for.

"Fucking bitch! What did you do to my prisoner!?" Toombs backhanded her, shoving her sideways, snatching the knife free.

"He, he threatened me..."

"Bullshit! You don't come on _my_ ship, fucking threaten to impound, fucking make a lowball bid on my cargo, and then expect me to believe he somehow fucking gutted himself..." Nicola got up. Facing him. He held the blade out, a visceral accusation.

"Fine. Don't believe it. " She rubbed her cheek, eying him banefully. "Believe this. He's dying, Mr. Toombs. And he's worth a lot less dead to any slam you bring him into. In fact, last I checked, the "dead" part of "dead or alive" was high-balled at around half a million credits."

"Fuck you sister."

"Think about it. You got 3 days minimum jump to any planet that can treat him... and he won't last the night, bleeding like that. Didn't anyone ever tell you _not _to pull a knife out of a stab wound?" She shook her head. "I'll give you 600,000 UDC - right now - minus what I just paid you - take him off your hands."  
"Fuck you, dirty cunt. That's some nasty pool you're setting up."

"Take him in dead. I don't care. Do the universe a favor."She shrugged."Or give him to me. I patch him up, take him home, make him pay what he owes me." Toombs eyed her.

"Got my balls to the wall, don't you sister?"

"I'm very good at getting what I want."  
"Fine. Drop the claim on my ship, drop the money in my account, I walk away."

"And you stay out of Helion airspace."

"Don't get greedy toots."

"Greedy? You seen your crew in the past hour, Toombs?"

"Fine. Take the bastard. Nothing but goddamn trouble anyway." He threw the keys to the restraints on the deck at her feet. "Just get the fuck off _my_ ship."

"Pleasure doing business" Nicola smiled tightly, kicking the keys to Kertan.

And just like that, it was over.

* * *

The door opened and Nicola looked up from the banking readout on the com. She smiled, relieved to see him standing there. She clicked shut the windows and logged off as he approached.

"Wanna tell me why I'm standing here instead of out cold in cryo? Not that I mind, but kinda itchy to be out of this neck of the woods." Nicola stood, letting him come to her.

"The _Valkyrie _takes a little longer to calibrate for sub-light, especially since we're staying out of main space lanes. " Riddick cocked his head at her, appraising.

"This wasn't official business." Nicola didn't meet his eyes.

"No, I borrowed it. " she shrugged. "Favors. It's still officially docked on Helion IV."

"Hmm. So all that impounding shit you were spewing at Toombs? Threatening his crew?" Nicola pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. "He was right, you're a dirty bitch." He caught her chin, forcing her face up. "Still a politician."

"You could say 'thank you.'"

"I think I told you once, you're not likely to get that out of me. Especially if you demand it." His hand slid back to her neck, fingering her hair.

"Then what are you doing here, Mr. Riddick? You could go back to the bay and get some sleep before we jump." His hand was snaking in her hair, cheek against hers as he nosed her hairline. She shut her eyes, thrilling to the intimate touch.

"Nah. I got a bit more recon to do on this new situation. And I haven't had a good night sleep in four years, one more night doesn't matter much."

"Recon? Is that what you're calling it?" He pulled her against him, holding her there.

"Yeah. For starters, where the hell you get 600,000 UD to be waving it around like that? I know politics is a dirty game, but last I checked, they weren't payin' anything close to that, even for your kind of experience." He spun her to the bed. "Wanna know what kinda loan you took out, and who's gonna come lookin' for payback." Nicola tried to keep a straight face, look serious, but started giggling. She grabbed his shirt and shoved her face into it. "What's so damn funny?"

"You." She pressed her lips together. "It's your money Riddick... well, most of it." She had the gratification of seeing Richard B. Riddick, universal badass, look shocked. She sat down on the bed, and he stared down at her.

"Mine?"

"Mmm." she fingered the loops on his cargo pants, waiting to see if he worked it out. Nope. She cocked her head, waiting another beat.

'You know, we _were_ paying you. For your... _time_," she let the words hang there, letting insinuation play out. "And they did give you that rather nice initial recruitment bounty." The big man shook his head, staring down at her.

"You're kidding. They weren't blowing smoke?"

"Nope. And when you left, it went into a trust fund. I was named executor on it, on Jacqueline's behalf, after you were gone for two years. I could only access half of it... the rest came out of your daughter's education fund." She poked him in the leg.

"No shit. I just paid my own bounty."

"More or less." He snorted.

'You know, I should lock your thieving ass up. For... what would you call that?" She grinned, laying back on the mattress.

"Embezzlement? Racketeering? Fraud? My father would be so proud."

"Yeah, and potential manslaughter."

"Oh, that was for your own good. And I could plead self defense."

"Hmm... think I still owe you for that one." He swung a knee over her, caging her against the bed, one hand on her throat. "Cuz, bitch, that's the closest anyone's been to laying me open in a _very_ long time." His voice was low, threatening. Nicola blanched a minute, the black goggles making him impossible to read. He couldn't be mad, could he? Who knew what shit he'd been through in the last four years, but still...

The kiss was slow, tender. Surprising. Hard to believe it was really only their second kiss, after all they'd been through. Once in departure, once in reunion. He was a strange man.

"I should have started cutting you a while ago, if that's what I get." She wrapped her arms around him as he kicked his boot off and joined her on the bed.

"Wouldn't recommend it. Anyone hears I let some politician-bitch get close enough to gut me and I'd have to start killing a whole lotta people before they shut the hell up."

"Ah yes, the warlord has his image to maintain." He'd managed to yank off her pants and boots, had hoisted her left leg over his shoulder, was kissing the inside of her thigh, cheek against her femoral pulse, listening, feeling. He looked up.

"Warlord? That's a new one." Nicola grimaced.

"Sorry. Local gossip. Jacqueline picked it up on the playground," she rolled her eyes. "Certain element in the senate isn't pleased with the financial outlay for the Furyan project. The first children born, the recolonization was all made public last month, along with a bunch of archaeological findings. Text translations - apparently back in the day, lot of conquest and war, and the closest term for the alphas was 'warlord.' The anti-military contingent doesn't think it prudent to be... resurrecting a dangerous, blood-thirsty race." Riddick grabbed her other leg, yanking her onto his lap, trying to divest her of her shirt, attacking her neck again.

"And you have no idea how many men were chasing me after you left." she teased. "Apparently I'm quite the prize right now, the Warlord's Widow. They figured I must be some kind of mystic lay, get a full-blood Furyan daughter off of you."

"Hmm... How is Jack? _Where_ is Jack?"

"_Jacqueline_ has been staying with my mother. But she'll be back to the capitol tomorrow when we get there. What kind of a mother do you think I am? Drag her along on wild goose chases after her absent father?"

"What is she gonna think of me?"

"I don't know, she hears enough stories. She's astute, and terribly clever. Always asking inappropriate questions, and demanding everyone know her father is. She'd decided you're a warlord space hero, not a convict, and stubbornly won't listen to a word against you. She was getting in fights at school, usually with older boys, twice her size. Took on two third years at the public school. I got called in from work. Had to move her to a private program." Nicola made a face. "She is very much your daughter."

"Don't know how to take that..." She pulled back, looked him in the eyes.

"Take it on faith." She ran a hand over his skull. "You seem to have a lot in me showing up." He shrugged.

"Someone told me you were coming." Nicola tensed.

"What? How? I didn't know I was coming till two days ago." Riddick shrugged again, pushing her back on the bed, intent on the task at hand.

"Seer. Back on Furya. Elemental. Told me 'take a Helion bride, you'll have a son.' Hasn't happened yet, so I knew my ticket wasn't punched." Nicola shoved him off her.

"Told you _what?_... and I don't exactly remember any sort of proposal! And if that was it - forget it. Ha! My family isn't even _from_ Helion Prime!"

"Doesn't matter. You're it for me. And I know you haven't been with anyone else, despite your offers." Nicola backed against the cold wall, shrinking from him.

"Oh there it is again, that fucking voodoo! Well, forget it. That's by choice you know, and not just some stupid torch I was carrying." Riddick shrugged, but reached for her leg to pull her back. She kicked him half-heartedly.

"I know that. Your boy Kertan was sniffin' out the competition in the medbay. Looked like a pissed off puppy." Nicola made a face.

"I never thought..." Kertan? Wanted her? He was so formal, polite... reminded her of Reza... Riddick grabbed for her leg again while she was lost in thought. He didn't pull, just massaged her foot, calf, thigh. His lips were back. "Huh..." She looked at him. "Maybe I should fuck him instead. He's been married before, already has kids. Won't be making demands for heirs, like..." She shrieked as he yanked her underneath him again in one pull.

"Mine!" More growl than word. "I don't give a shit about how that sorcerer's words work out. Nights in that pit on Colsack... and I've seen some shit, lady... all that kept me going... having you again, now, here..." Nicola was still, terrified at the burn, the rage coming off him. She'd seen this, felt this before... something in her memory... a handprint...

"Riddick?" He closed his eyes, a shudder going through him. He tensed, and then punched the wall, leaving a visible impression in the metal. Then he shook his head, breathing heavily. "What...?"

"Nothing. " He hugged her, trying to be reassuring. The mask he usually wore back in place. He sat up suddenly, grabbing his pants. He stood, retrieving his boots from the end of the bunk, picking up his goggles from the table. "Just forget what I said. We'll talk later."

Nicola grabbed her discarded clothes, confused, and now angry. Sure the mood was spoiled, but it wasn't fair to just walk out. "What the hell? You're leaving?!"

He paused in the doorway. Half turned, shook his head, put a hand on the doorframe. "Not safe. Not... I can't be here." She heard the protest of metal molding under his fingers, and something white, ghostly and electric, shot down his arm. Then he stepped into the corridor and was gone.

* * *

Nicola found out from the medic on board that Riddick had apparently returned to the surgery, and demanded he be put in cryo immediately, even though they hadn't started the journey back for nearly 2 hours. The doctor didn't argue, but had paged her after he'd put the big man out, wanting to make sure everything was fine with her. She'd responded blandly, and kept her own council.

Now, watching him from across the transport shuttle cabin, where he sat talking with Gen. Houston, she didn't know what to think. Kij had joined them on Helion IV, since her inspection of the Wallace air base there had been their cover. Nicola was checking in on her work, and letting her mother know they'd be back to the capital in a few hours. Jacqueline was about to meet her Warlord. And Nicola had no idea how that was going to turn out.

----------------------------------------


	7. Family

"We're entering here?" Nicola smiled at his question. She hadn't told him that his room had been commandeered. She hadn't thought about it really. She unlocked the door.

"Sorry. It's Jackie's room now. Has been for two years. When she was old enough to walk, and bored or mad at me, I used to find her in here. Once she could climb up on the bed herself, I'd find her curled up in here some nights. Didn't like the nursery, or something. Didn't matter if I told her not to do it. She's stubborn. I eventually gave up." She smirked, and pushed the door wide, letting him precede her.

If he was expecting a return to a childish pink wonderland, he was surprised. The only audible comment was his grunt. "It's the same," he muttered as his eyes swept the room. All dark wood and austerity. Well, there were a few toys on the floor, shoes smaller than his fist scattered on the rug, some scribbled drawings tacked up three feet off the floor, some picture books by the chairs... Nicola watched him, his posture wasn't exactly awkward, it amused her.

"Mama!" A little blond streak shot from behind the chairs and attached itself to her legs. "Ama said you had a surprise for me and Meddia wouldn't tell me and we were reading and..." The little girl paused, turning excited blue eyes on the person at her back.

"Jacqueline, darling, this is your father." She untangled herself from her daughter's hug and put her hand on the girl's head. Jacqueline stuck the tip of her left thumb in her mouth, something she did when she wasn't sure how to react. "Riddick, this is Jacqueline. Jackie, honey, be polite and say hello." Jackie looked up, way up, at the big man. Her brow knit, she was assessing him. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth, wiped it on her shirt.

"Hello," she said finally, extending her right hand. Then turned back to her mother. "Am I supposed to shake his hand or hug him?" She sounded perplexed, and a little annoyed. She didn't like making mistakes, especially with grown-ups. Nicola tried not to smile at her daughter's seriousness.

Riddick, unexpectedly, crouched in front of her, palming his goggles and reaching for her stiffly held arm. He shook her tiny palm and waited out the look she had for his unusual eyes.

"Whoa! Pretty!" She started to reach out to touch his face but snatched her hand back, looking away. "Sorry. Not polite. Meddia says I get too grabby." She looked petulant. Riddick rose, eyes going to the chairs, where an older woman in a sari and head cover stood quietly, unobtrusively, trying not to ruin the family moment.

"Riddick this is Meddia Setya. " The older woman bowed. Riddick nodded. "Meddia is Jacqueline's sitter when I'm away. " The little girl had wandered back to her mother's leg, but was still glancing at Riddick sideways. "Meddia, thank you, as always. You can go." The woman bowed again and left.

"So darling, nothing else to say? Suddenly shy? Want to show him your room?" She ruffed the girl's dark blond curls.

"Mooooooom," she whined into her leg. "He's a _warlord_. He doesn't care about my _room_." Nicola tried not to laugh, especially at the pained look Riddick gave her. The little girl paused, sighed and turned around resolutely. "It's your room first. So if you're staying, we don't have to share. _If_ you're staying." She stared straight into his eyes.

"Jacqueline Taras Riddick! That is no way to speak..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ziza!" Jackie shrieked and ran for the door. A tall, dark-skinned, teenage girl opened the door, wearing the unbuttoned grays of the Capitol Guard uniform. Jackie flung herself into the girl's arms. "Ziza! Guess what?! Mommy told me she had a present and it's Daddy and you know who he is right? He's..."

"Riddick. Yes, little one, we've met." She smoothed back her frizzy hair as she maneuvered the hyper girl to her hip and offered a hand.

Riddick eyed her a moment before briefly taking her hand.

"Ziza said you saved her in the Necro war. Not like everyone, you were at her _house_, and you knew her dad and..." Jackie was patting the girl's dark hair and babbling.

"Imam?" Riddick stepped closer, scrutinizing her face.

"Yes. Abu al-Walid. My father." The girl held his gaze. "My mother Lajjun offers you her thanks. Mine as well. She's remarried now, doesn't like to think on the past." She smiled sadly. Riddick just nodded, stepping back.

"Ziza goes with me to dance class," Jackie said, hugging her neck and jumping down. "Ziza _teaches_ dancing." The little girl ran for the bed, grabbing a pink duffel and slipping on her shoes.

"Looks like that's not all she does," Riddick commented, taking in the young woman's uniform again.

"With the population down, we're allowed to enlist at 15. I've been Capitol Guard for nearly a year now." Ziza supplied as the little girl skipped up and took her hand. "Taking Jackie to class is on my way. "

"And we gotta _go_." Jackie was pulling her to the door. "It's my turn to pick the music and Keelie always tries to take my place, even though you're the teacher. And _cmon!_" The little girl was practically horizontal in her dragging.

"I guess so..." The older girl smiled at Nicola, then glanced back at Riddick. "I'm sure we'll meet again." She allowed the straining child to pull her out the door. Riddick stood staring at the closed door, even after they left. Nicola cocked her head.

"Sorry. I guess I should have told you. I forgot it was Thulatha.* We met Ziza as Jackie's dance teacher last year. It's a good outlet for her energy." She shrugged. "Ziza approached me after the first class, said she knew who I was, where I lived, and that she could escort Jackie to class if I liked, since she worked in the capitol. A few weeks later she told me how she knew you." Nicola bent to pick up her daughter's discarded coat, abandoned toys. "Small world, I guess." Riddick grunted, watching her move about the room, picking up books, stowing clothes in the dresser.

"You gave Jack my name. Think that's wise?" Nicola looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Does it bother you? I didn't think about it when the doctor signed off on the birth certificate. My last name will haunt her just as much in this town. And as I've said, she's very much your daughter. Look at this room. She wouldn't let me do anything to it. Insisted this is how she like it." She swept up some color sticks and paper on the floor, returning them to the desk. Riddick's eyes fell on a display of knives on the wall by the desk, hung up out of reach for little hands, but the bottom edge of the handles were covered in tiny fingerprints. Nicola either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"She's interesting." He ran fingers over the blades on the wall. Nicola watched him a second, then shook her head.

"I don't know what I expected. I didn't think about your room, her room, sleeping arrangements. I guess I didn't really think any of this out, despite my planning." She shrugged.

"You did fine. She's fine." He turned back to her. "You have time. Speaking of... she's gonna be gone for a bit now, huh?"

"Yes..."

"Cuz there's something I've been wanting to do, dreaming about really, for the past three years..."

"Riddick... what are you...?"

He strode across the room and threw her over his shoulder, kicking open the door to her suite. "There are exactly two things I missed from civilized living," He said as he walked. Straight to the bathroom, where he set her on her feet again "Hot water and sex. Planning on remedying them both right now."

"Strip," he added, kicking off his own boots. "Don't make me do it for you."

"Well, thanks for not shredding my clothes, I guess," she muttered, shoving aside her shoes and starting with her earrings. She was slow to remove her clothes, mostly on purpose, watching him adjust the spray, amusing herself with the view. Very wet, very naked, and in _her_ shower. She smiled to herself, for a while she thought she'd never see the day... He caught her looking and grinned.

"Get your ass in here, this isn't a spectator sport. My back isn't going to wash itself."

"You never say please, do you?" Nicola muttered as she stepped into the large cubicle behind him, slapping him playfully on the butt. Riddick shrugged, busy smelling the soap. He made a face before handing it over.

"This is all you got, huh? Girly ass, shit?" Nicola smacked him again.

"You're in a woman's room, using her shower, attempting, I might add, to woo her affections, and you insult my soap? Sorry this isn't _Spa New Mecca_. And you sir, may be just talking yourself out of a 'happy ending.'" That got his attention. He turned and pulled her to him.

"Bluffing anyway, you're just cute when you yell. And I'm not waiting for a happy _ending_." He picked her up bodily and pressed her against the retaining wall, attacking her neck. _Well,_ she thought as she closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around him, _he hasn't forgotten where I'm sensitive._ Hands moved over her skin, far too knowing. But there was something to be said for the water, she thought, the sensation of being enveloped, moving, even standing still. The tactile sensations of spray and flow, when her body was already so awake... she felt... fluid, molten, aqueous. And a good thing too, someone was ready... He raised his face to hers again, breathing hard, lips just brushing hers, eyes, half veiled, questioning. _But he'll never ask, _she thought ruefully as she locked her hands behind his neck, loosening her legs around his waist.

He balanced her weigh in his hands, sliding into her slowly. Smooth and hot, just another current in her liquefied world. It felt glorious and by his deep rumble, Riddick apparently agreed. He held her there a second, savoring a moment of his joined fantasy - water and woman. The look on his face was worth it, something akin to rapture softening the hard lines of his face, eyes closed, lips open, the water glittering in translucent sheen over his dark skin. Just a frozen moment, beautiful, unguarded, an unexpected gift that made the hellishly stupid risk of getting him back worth it. He was hers again, for a while, and he could have her however he wanted her.

Which he did, twice more in the bedroom, before Ziza returned with a very tired Jackie. "She took me to the park, Mama," the little girl yawned, rubbing her eyes. "We had ice cream, and she let me push her on the merry go round and go on the slide as many times as I wanted, the big one and... I'm sleepy." Ziza smiled at Nicola and winked, accepting the silent 'thank you' over the stumbling girl's head. Nicola thanked the gods for the other woman's intuitive handling of the situation, she would thank her properly another time.

Jackie was so preoccupied with her bedtime routine she didn't even comment on her mother being ready for bed as well. She just hugged her mother and crawled into bed. Didn't demand a story or a good night kiss or anything. _Ah well,_she thought as she turned out the lights and shut the door to her bedroom, _at least one of us will get a good night's sleep tonight. _Somehow she doubted the Taurin tiger in her bed was satiated yet for the night, and really, she didn't mind.

* It's an approximation for the Arabic word for "Thursday."

* * *

Needless to say, Jack didn't have to give up her room, Riddick seemed well ensconced in her bed, picking up the routine they'd left off at when she was pregnant. And yes, Jack, as she insisted on being called now, thanks to her father dropping the nickname, seemed fine with the arrangement as well. There wasn't much for her to notice, really, as Riddick was usually up and gone by the time Nicola woke and set about the routine of getting Jack up and ready for school. Jack had nothing to compare Riddick's comings and goings to, so she accepted it as her mother did. Any concern Nicola had for his acceptance of his daughter was laid to rest the night of her first nightmare since their return.

Jack came into their room around 24:00, chewing on her thumb and sniffling. Nicola had the lights down, but wasn't really asleep, but it was Riddick who noticed her first.

"What is it?" His voice was even, neither inviting nor annoyed.

"I had the bad dream." Jack said around her thumb, sniffing loudly. She stood at the end of the bed, looking at him. "Mama lets me sleep here when the scary lady comes." Riddick sat up, startling Nicola.

"Come here. Tell me." His voice was still calm, but his eyes were narrowed. Jack looked at him warily, took her thumb out of her mouth and scrubbed her eyes with the fist. Then she climbed on the bed between them, leaning against his leg. Nicola put her hand on her daughter's head soothingly.

"She talks funny, and she's mad. And it's all red and fires and dead people's houses."

"Cemetery," Nicola commented, watching Riddick.

"And it makes my head hurt and she won't go away, and sometimes she pushes me and it _hurts_ and.."

Riddick reached down and lifted her pajama top. Nicola started to grab his hand, but then she saw it... the flickering purple blue of a large handprint, luminous in the darkness, covering her daughter's chest.

"Oh my gods, honey-love!" She gathered Jack in her arms, rocking the small child against her. "I didn't think to check you. I thought it was a dream. Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She looked through tearing eyes at Riddick. "What the hell is that thing?! What's going on with my daughter?"

"Shirah." He muttered, watching them. "Spirit guide, or so she says. Jack is seeing Furya. Fucking bitch, going after my daughter. She's got the mark." Jack pushed away from Nicola, crawling back to Riddick.

"You dream too?" She looked him straight in the face, guileless of his temper. She pressed a tiny hand to his chest. "She did that to you too?"

"Mmm," he affirmed. "Hurts, don't it?" Jack nodded, shoulders dropping, thumb going back to her mouth. The silver eyes studied her pained expression. "Universe is a tough place, kitten, and I can't make that stop. All I can tell you is you're my daughter, and you can handle it." She gave him a quizzical look. He ruffled her hair, looking serious. "You can handle it, can't you?" The thumb dropped and her mouth set. She sighed heavily and finally nodded.

"Honey, if you want something for the pain..." Nicola was still somewhat dumbstruck. Jack looked at her and shook her head.

'It's not so bad, mama. It stops after a bit." She looked at her father again, apparently drawing strength from whatever it was that passed between them. "I'm gonna go back to my room." And she hopped down and was gone.

"I didn't know..." Nicola whispered at the closed door. The guilt was overwhelming. "I thought it was a dream, just some horrible nightmare she kept having... The doctors told me it was normal, just to let her get back to sleep. She said it hurt, dammit. I didn't listen. Doctors said it was psychosomatic, children don't know the difference. My baby..." she buried her face in the pillow, crying softly.

"You couldn't know."

"You did!"

"I have the same dream. Though not for a while. Figured it was over once I went to Furya. Guess it doesn't end with me. Didn't think the bitch had someone new to bother. We're gonna have words, one way or another." He paused, waiting for Nicola to regain her composure.

"You think the other ones are having dreams?" Nicola shook her head.

"Doubt it. The doctors I take her to see the other girls as well. They're only a little older, but if this was a pattern, they would have recognized it, Jack would have been the last, the youngest of the first bunch..." Riddick nodded, only half listening. "You're plotting."

"Hmm. Yeah. Gonna see about borrowing a ship from Houston tomorrow. I've got someone to talk to. Don't expect me back for a few days."

* * *

At least Kij didn't let him go alone. It worked out, in it's own way. There was a regular supply run shuttling gear and manpower to Furya for the archaeological and resettlement projects, as well as the necessary military presence for protection. Scientific and exploratory missions to catalog the natural resources and wildlife that had survived the 40 year old purge of the planet. It wasn't hard for Riddick to secure passage with Gen. Houston's request behind it.

Nicola didn't know what to expect on his return, and he was as stoic as ever about the journey. The only thing he volunteered was when he gifted Jack with a small necklace, a gri-gri bag, full of what she didn't know. Riddick said it came from the sorcerer he'd visited before, the elemental, Eldar. "He said it should block the dreams, at least till she's older." Jack really didn't care what it was for, it was a present from her father, and that's all that mattered. She never took it off. And whether it worked in some magical way, or served as a placebo to the little girl, Jack didn't complain again about the nightmare.

It didn't keep Nicola from finding her curled up in her bed next to Riddick, nights when she was out late. Riddick had assumed some of the late night babysitting responsibilities on his own, dismissing Meddia in the evenings and allowing Jack to follow him about the apartment. Granted, it was usually her bedtime anyway by the time he came back, but finding her snuggled against his leg while he was shining his blades in bed was a memorable moment.

Nicola had given him a look, and he'd shrugged. Then he reached out and grabbed Jack by the scruff of her nightgown, lifting her up, limp in sleep- but her little hands remained firmly clutching his pant leg. She was not going anywhere. Stubborn, like her father. At least he wasn't sharpening the blades over her head.

* * *

And so it went for a year. Riddick easing back into her life, their life, like he'd always been there. Twice a week, he'd pick up Jack at dance class in the evenings. Nicola couldn't imagine he was very interested in watching 5 year olds attempt world dance, and she could tell by the somewhat easy manner he developed around Ziza that they'd developed some bond of their own. Much like he had with Kij. Not exactly friendship, more a mutual admiration and easy working relationship. Neither woman wanted or needed anything from him, and accepted the limitations of who he was with more ease than average. That both women were good role models for Jack and had her father's approval only gratified Nicola more.

Still, there were times she felt jealous of his connection with them. It came out in strange ways, like the night after an emergency security briefing. There had been raids again, this time with significant losses, along the Furyan shipping lane. The damn dead zone between Proxima and Kaz-Kaiya. The Offworld Intelligence had identified the threat - strangely enough through intel Riddick provided Kij with, encounters from his missing four years. OIB Chief Carringworth had identified the "pirates" - it was a fanatical religious armada - thankfully still small and poorly run. An offshoot of a presumed dead Carthodox religion out of the Neibaum system; presumed dead because the Necromongers had annihilated them long ago. That these same gypsy-scavengers had managed to capture Riddick five years ago on his way back from Furya... Nicola had never known. Kij caught her bewildered look across the conference table at the revelation. She had quashed it quickly, but Kij had also seen the sudden betrayal in her eyes. When the meeting adjourned, Houston pulled her friend aside.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"No. He doesn't tell me anything. Apparently I'm the only one." She kept her voice low, controlled, waiting for the others to leave. She gathered her hard copy off the table, tapping it in a perfect pile, even and neat.

"Nicola... I don't think he told anyone else, and what he told me was strictly for intelligence purposes." Nicola didn't look up, focused on the papers in her hands.

"And I'm the Minister of Defense, apparently that doesn't rank, too political or something." Kij sighed, running hands through her short blond hair.

"We both work with men dear. They communicate differently. And what he went through was probably pretty traumatic..."

"Gee, I wouldn't know." Nicola glanced at her sideways. "Doesn't tell me shit."

"_And_ it's easier to debrief if you stick to facts - detach it."

"Thank you Mrs. married to a psychiatrist."

"Nicola... " Kij put her hands on the table. "You went through a war under command. You should understand, the structure is there for a reason. You were lucky you weren't captured and POWed. Those Necros did some nasty shit to their 'converts.' The Carthodox weren't that sophisticated, they were looking for slave labor. When Riddick proved a problem, they sold him off on Colsack. Good thing they didn't know they had the former Lord Marshall on board... even if he did run their rivals into the ground. But that's really all I know. Facts." Nicola slumped in her chair, dropping the stack of papers.

"At least he gave you that."

"Hon, as your friend, I think I know why he didn't tell you. He may not even know it himself, but he's trying to spare you from parts of his life that you'll reject."

"I know what he is, dammit! I don't fucking _care._ My father was a fucking criminal..." Kij held up a hand.

"And you're reacting exactly the way he doesn't want. Or what he'll perceive... "

"What? Pissed off?"

"No. With pity. And if you think about it, probably a certain amount of fear." She shook her head. "He despises both. And he can't or won't take either in anyone he's close to."

"Is this your observation, or Dr. Houston's?"

"Both. I worry about you, hon. You handle him better than I ever would. Better than I think anyone ever expected. And his loyalty to you and Jack is incredible. But it's all such... strange territory. The Doc and I can't even begin to frame it." Nicola shut her eyes and sighed.

"If there's one thing I accept, Kij, it's reality. People come and go, and you can't control it. That I spent time and effort to get that bastard back for myself and my daughter... sometimes I wonder.

I did want to know he didn't leave me on purpose, I'll admit that. But I also was not going to let him get away with being some sort of warlord folk hero in my daughter's imagination. He's an insufferable prick..."

"With a really big dick... I hear." Kij interjected.

"Bitch!"

"Hey, that's GENERAL bitch to you!"

"Yes, you are a general bitch. Just shut up."

"Fine Miss _Defensive_ Minister." Nicola rolled her eyes and got up.

"Thank god there are no boys around to hear us..."


	8. Perspective

Riddick was Riddick, as Nicola often said. That he'd changed at all, mellowed even, in the seven years she'd known him, was not something she could debate with anyone. To know his clinical past, facts, as Kij would say, was not to know the man. The trust he showed her was not easily given. That he trusted anyone, let alone three someones, at any given time, was rare. That it was three women, even stranger. But his life was strange, even he knew that.

Nicola couldn't have known why he left, the night of his daughter's first day. Since admitting - even to himself - that she was bonded to him as mate, a deeper connection that rang true to the very Furyan essence inside, he'd been fighting a new part of his animal side. It was one thing to acknowledge the dark instinctive drive that had kept him alive much longer than any normal human, but that broken night on Crematoria, 15 years ago, when Shirah had uncaged the beast in one fell swoop, combining it with the darkest days of an already black existence... controlling that monster hadn't been easy.

He'd marked her that night she'd taken the lead, some new part of the mystery disenthralled from that violent black place the animal lived. Since then, he'd been attuned to her beyond what even he regarded as normal for his heightened senses. He spent so much time inside his own head, ignoring the ignorant chatter of fellow man, that it didn't occur to him to question it, acknowledge it on a conscious level, until Nicola freaked the night she found out she was pregnant. Then he'd named it, _mate_. And his predatory instincts clawed back to the surface. Possession and protection, fierce and violent reflexes to keep her safe, keep _them_ safe, not to lose them like Kyra.

Which was one more thing he never dealt with. The one other time he'd allowed himself to care, let anyone in, adjusted his behavior for emotion. The animal didn't like the man. But this woman, his mate, had accepted the animal, much like Kyra, didn't run when she saw it. So the animal claimed her. And he'd let it run loose in her presence.

That it was restless when not by her side, among the others... he'd indulged its desire by returning to Furya, hoping to find some answer to the dreams that still haunted him. He'd found the necropolis that was Shirah's podium there. Felt a different call, beyond that valley. But the animal recognized its home terrain, was at peace in the silent red earth, the ghosts returning to their own beds. It wasn't done, he knew that, but the beast was couched for a while.

Then to return, find Nicola ill, distressed, to find the doctors responsible, to find himself responsible, because of what he was, his blood poisoning her... And then the doctor accusing him further, thinking he'd endanger her - he'd wanted to gut the man. Just X him. Human emotions at his mate's distress, animal instinct to protect and revenge - he shut down. Nicola's misreading the situation, still not aware of emotions he couldn't rightly express, just felt like betrayal. He could read her so well, how could she not see? Thinking he wanted sex. He did, her scent drove him crazy, but even the animal knew and accepted the limits of successful mating. And he was not the animal. He'd backed away.

And the birth. His child. Jack was so small, vulnerable, like her mother. Smelled like her mother, and him. Like the soft lazy bliss that hung in the air after their lovemaking. Like the earth on Furya, the night it rained. Like anticipation, those seconds when the animal stretched before battle, when he was calm and ceded control to the darkness. And dammit, like a baby - linen and powder and antiseptic. That she'd opened her eyes then, regarded him, acknowledged him, and dismissed him as 'not the one I need right now' - that he understood that even before she screamed. Fucking lot to take in.

Nicola was off, drugged, weak. She didn't respond, the other woman did. Took his daughter in the other room, when he knew - again, he shouldn't know - she wanted to be fed. Riddick's world went sideways, this was not his territory. He tried to talk, tried to understand his own reaction, the sudden helplessness and anger. The world was not right. What should be, wasn't. The animal was frustrated, the child was gone, his mate was here, if she wasn't going to do her duty, he wanted her. She smelled suitable again, four months of suppressed lust scratched at raw nerves. He felt sickened by that response, and the baby was still squalling. At least her needs were simple. He could fix that.

The animal quieted a second as child and mother reunited. But he wasn't right. He couldn't be here now. He needed something else. Time to think, and he couldn't have that here, with his senses drowning in their presence. He'd done what he always did when he felt trapped, cornered. He escaped.

It should have been two weeks. That's what he'd intended. Time to think, bushwhack a bit till the animal quieted. That he had free reign on Furya, should have been left alone there by his military clearance, was a given. He'd given the Helion military what they wanted, and they returned the favor, at least in a ship loan and supplies. That Nicola could track him, know he hadn't ghosted, should have been enough.

But on the way back, distracted by what the fire elemental had said to him, that he somehow trusted the man more than he ever had Aereon, he hadn't noticed what had woken him from cryo - he'd assumed it was the Proxima post where he had expected to refuel. The pirates sitting just outside of the Aquilian station's sensor range, they'd had the 2 second head start that dragged him back into the darkness and solitude that had marked most of his existence. Which, he found, hurt far worse now that he had something he valued, wanted in life. He buried that sharp wound, regressed back to the Big Evil.

Almost got out twice, but having been dragged to the dark empty of the Neibaum system, there wasn't anyplace to run to. Too violent for them to believe he'd play nice and convert, they'd sold him to a shady arms trader as payment for weapons and supplies, along with other undesirables and unfortunates they'd shanghaied. The lot of them were sold to Colsack mining camps as slave labor. He'd attempted escape several times, even got a few others out, before the powers that be dumped him in the dark pit, down too far for hope of escape alone.

But some of the people he got out talked. One was even a merc. And eventually stories and rumors of a big fat payday lying like buried treasure at the bottom of a mineshaft made a smash n grab financially feasible... if someone was a fearless, gambling, greedy idiot. An experienced, devious idiot, who could con half his desperate, idiot crew into posing as slave labor to be dumped among the sheep and get themselves positioned for a breakout. And "Idiot" was Toombs' middle name.

So Riddick was reacquainted with his old rival. The rivalry was pretty one sided, Riddick didn't care one way or the other about the merc he had a pretty good record of escaping, but it never seemed to register with Toombs. Since no one other than Riddick was around to point out the number of times he _hadn't_ been paid for catching the notorious criminal (his crews always ending up dead), Toombs continued to repeat the mistake, and probably would, until Riddick finally got around to putting the dirty hound out of his misery.

But the son-of-a-bitch had brought him to Nicola. He didn't know that, and if Riddick had his way, he never would. That there was bait he'd respond to, this time or any other, was something no one this side of the Guild needed to know. That three days after his capture, said bait walked onto the deck of Toombs' ship, laid him open and took him home, was an irony sweeter than even he could dream.

This was home, New Mecca, as long as she was there. As long as _they_ were here. Furya could wait. Everything could wait, as long as his mate and child were happy. And he was content for once. Finding balance with Nicola, and learning to deal with the volatile and entrancing progeny who resonated with him in ways even her mother did not.

It was still a battle, adjusting to life with others... Jack was a chattering, hyper monkey, a ferret, a squirrel. Earth animal names he learned from her endless yammering. But she was more like him than he would admit, for she could keep up this endless babbling, seemingly oblivious to his movements in the room, and then suddenly stop and question why he'd picked up _this_ knife over _that_ one. He used _that_ one when he went to the gym normally, even if _this _one was his favorite when he went out in the city.

When he picked her up at dance class twice a week, she'd run screaming ,"Daddy!" and launch herself into his arms and immediately demand to know how he got whatever bruising or minor marking she could see or ferret out. Ziza would find this terribly funny, and often walked back to the capitol with them, just to watch the bizarre ritual interrogation. She had transferred into the military compound, her skills and rank qualifying her for better duties these days than Capitol Guard. She witnessed some of the sparring classes Riddick sat in on. That the big man tolerated, even appeared to enjoy, this 5 year old's obsessive interest in her father's combative experience was a special thing to behold. That Ziza was trusted enough to witness these exchanges was deeply moving.

She knew all there was to publicly know about Richard B. Riddick, and several stories from her father besides. That she now had mid-grade intelligence clearance in her new duties, could see what he was capable of, only made her wonder more at his indulgence. But she knew of the first Jack as well, from her father, and her own childhood memory.

_Ghazawat al mutakārih,_ her father had called him, reluctant warrior of judgment._ His akbar - his personal spiritual journey of self- is long and hard. Very dark road, for one who does not know the path._ She'd spied on her father's discussions with Aereon, shortly before his death. Riddick was a study in contradictions. You accepted it and got out of the way.

Ziza and Kij, his acceptance of them was another instinctive leap. Both were warriors, self-efficient, both reminded him of people from his past. He didn't think on it more than that, everyone in his past was dead, and he preferred to let them rest. That the women acknowledged what he offered and didn't make undue demands solidified his choices. How far he could trust them, he would soon find out.

* * *

He'd been in the officers' gym, testing the new program upgrade to the VR simulation unit that Helion had bought from The Company. The scenarios and combat enemy types were good, but it still lacked that certain satisfaction of contact. The scanning units could keep up better now, record injuries and kills, and adjust to fight style more realistically. But it was still fighting ghosts. Fine for a workout, but not really the combat experience the Company promised. Besides, he'd beat their command ops level the first time through. He'd let the General know in the morning.

The note was sitting on the console next to the fight analysis data com. Hard to miss, but considering Riddick was alone in the facility, after hours, the way he preferred it, finding it was suspect. His clearance level was fairly high, had to be for overriding things like the set hours here, so not many others could get in here uninvited. But the defense minister was one of those people, and it was her handwriting on the note.

_Meeting got out early, why don't we have a little fun? Meet me in the military storage compound, other side of the capitol. Something I want to show you._ Weird. He adored his mate, but she still thought it pretty kinky to do it in shower, she'd freaked when he'd tried to initiate in Jack's room one time. He smelled the paper briefly, yes, it was her scent. But why leave a hard copy, even unsigned? His wrist com was in his bag in the locker room. Was she doing something illegal again, didn't want a trace on her messaging? He liked it when she was bad, it was an inclination that kept her honest, real. Brought her down to his level, where she really belonged anyway. Something was still off, but there was nothing she could dish out that he couldn't handle. He glanced at the section unit in the storage yard once more and headed out to collect his things.

* * *

The complex was dark, deserted, quiet. Security was light, once you got inside, and it still amused Riddick that they allowed him access to just about everything. He had no reason to abuse the trust the General had shown him, but that she knew that he knew how to use most of the destructive artillery and machinery in this complex and allowed him free reign was still a pretty funny private joke.

His own musings and good humor were short lived, as he approached the row of smaller storage hangers. Helion Prime wasn't stupid enough to sell off outdated military hardware, so this back corner of the complex served as a graveyard for decommissioned transports and smaller vehicles, until they were dismantled or recycled for parts. What Nicola was messing around with back here had his curiously peaked, though the quiet and the dark set his deeper instincts whispering. The door on hanger 16 CE was locked, and his gut reaction to draw his blades was just a second too late.

The dart hit him in the back of the neck and as he whirled, pulling the small projectile out, another shot hit him squarely above the heart. He pulled that one out immediately, it was still leaking fluid, and he stared at it too long... realizing that whatever was in it was already slowing his reaction. A figure, dressed in black, jumped down from the roof opposite his position. His vision darkened, and he couldn't make out the details of the slight form that had a gun trained on his chest. It, she, looked familiar, but he couldn't connect eye to memory. He tried to step forward, and went sideways, down on one knee.

"One of those things can down a charging cave bear with three times your mass, Mr. Riddick. I hit you twice. Please don't make me shoot you again, I'd really rather you didn't go into cardiac arrest. Just be a good boy and take a nap." She put a booted toe to his chest, rifle still trained, and pushed him gently. He went down, still wondering how he knew her voice.


	9. Jesamine

_Author's note: We have some non-consensual things in this chapter. Tis the plot, but some people are sensitive, so I offer that as a warning._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up restrained was not something you got used to, even after as many times as he'd been through it. He never really got why they blindfolded him, sight was his weakness, after all. And taking his goggles away just pissed him off. Take his blades, take his boots, take his clothes... Wait, she did take his clothes. That was a new one.

He was spread eagle on a metal table, he flexed his arms briefly, testing restraints. Leather lined metal cuffs. Medical, so he wouldn't hurt himself. That jibed with the sterilized smell of the place, chemical, clinical. Lab. That's why he'd recognized the woman's smell, she smelled like a fucking scientist, the ReGen Lab. He heard her move on the other side of the room, walk toward him. Fingers on a keyboard, glass and plastic clinking. Unless someone was really good at being quiet, she was alone. So why did this place reek of Nicola? He moved his wrist again, testing the give on the cuff. It squeaked, and the typing stopped.

"Ah, awake are we? Good. We do have a schedule." Again, the voice was familiar, detached, and annoyingly smug. A bright light swung past his vision, and he felt cool fingers on his arm. Now he noticed the plastic band tied above his elbow, felt the light prick of a needle, caught the scent of something bitter, spicy and synthetic. "You have good veins, Mr. Riddick. Anyone ever tell you that?" The plastic slipped away. Riddick grunted, tightening the muscles in his arm, trying to yank his hand free. More show than anything, displeasure, but if he rattled her, she was more likely to make a mistake. She stepped back, but her laughter was amused.

"Go ahead and fight, dear. You're not going anywhere. I had a friend, a client really, ship this table in from the criminal psychiatric hospital on Corovan. He has a medical fetish, you see. That table has seen bigger baddies than you, and held up. And they," she patted his forehead, "weren't coming off tranquilizers.

"But don't worry, I have no plans to lobotomize you. My research is much less surgical in nature. Still rather hands on, but sometimes, for successful experimentation, one must get a little dirty." She ran a hand over his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Always to the point, aren't you? No concern for the details. Barely hear someone out before you've made up your mind. No consideration if you're not _in the mood._" This last said down by his ear, her hair, he could see black hair, brushing his skin. Black hair, scientist, his mind was racing to place her...

"Listen lady, whatever you're saying, I'm sure it's quite clever, for someone who gives a shit about subtleties, but if I'm your only audience, you're gonna have to speak a little more plain." She snorted, stepping away. "Dr. Othnhaus always did."

Her footsteps stopped. Fingernails drumming a counter. "Othnhaus is an dolt. Far too concerned with upsetting the Defense Minister to get anything done." He could feel her anger, heart rate climb. His little shot in the dark was dead on.

"What? He kick you off the project?"

"No. I quit. I make more money in my side job now anyway. My scientific post was just a lovely way to network. Military and government men have a lot of power and money, and if you're willing to keep their... predilections quiet, well... Nevermind." She stepped back to the com, typing again.

She returned after a minute. He heard a machine click as she set something on the counter near him. "Hope you don't mind video, don't care if you do. Documentation is important, and it's not like you're going to remember this in a few hours anyway." She stepped back.

"Subject tranquilized with Nimetazepam R3 derivative at approximately 20:30. Double dosing on the 500 mg delivery dart, but both removed before full injection, so, estimating 700 mg dose. No signs of cardiovascular or respiratory depression, subject metabolized dosage at approximately 20:45. Accounting for accelerated metabolism and biological data, my calculations are right on.

20:50, administered Yohimbine/Prostaglandin mix, again accounting for subject's high metabolism and psychological reticence, approximately 250 mg dose. Will continue to monitor cardiovascular and respiratory function. Waiting 10 minutes for reaction and addition of pheromonal activator compound." She hit the stop button.

"Done with the sexy science talk? Too bad, kind of a turn on." The woman laughed, leaning over him, fingers stroking his chest again.

"Oh Mr. Riddick, if you knew the irony... " She paused, musing. "Well I'll let you in on the joke, since, as I said, you won't remember this in a few hours anyway.

I just shot you up with a rather heavy dose of veterinary stimulant. An... agricultural aphrodisiac, if you will. Something a colleague of mine produces for farmers who have reluctant bulls or stallions who aren't making their procreative quota. Has that nice anterograde amnesia side effect."

"Isn't dinner and drinks a little more traditional?"

"If I thought I had a chance in hell, perhaps." She stepped away again, crossing the room. "But you seem stubbornly attached to that mousy little girlfriend of yours. Gods know why."

Riddick didn't say anything. The bitch had mentioned Nicola. The animal in him stirred, heating his blood. But it wasn't responding correctly. His adrenaline was flowing, but it wasn't defense it was demanding, it was thinking sex. He grunted, fighting the sudden chemical twist in his mind. His body wasn't listening, a biological response he didn't want. He didn't get aroused in a fight situation, and so this sudden betrayal of his body was unnerving.

"Oh don't fight it dear," the woman called from across the room. "You'll just give yourself an aneurysm." She returned with something new, set it on the table. "You are a lovely specimen, you know that don't you?" She sighed.

"And that darling defense minister of yours can't possibly appreciate you in the multi-faceted ways I can. Beauty is only skin deep, after all. But you...you are a biological marvel.

Somehow in the act, you managed to dominate her on a DNA level, bend the basest genetic laws of propagation. Something we couldn't duplicate in the labs even if we tried." She picked up a glass, a vial, something was making a liquid sound as she swirled it.

"That, of course, is why the artificial insemination subjects only produced half-breeds. I think you need to be present. I think there's _will_ involved in this equation." Riddick was trying to control his racing heartbeat, fighting back the sexual stimulation the drug was spreading through his veins. This was no longer amusing. He didn't usually gut women. But this one was gonna pay. And it wasn't going to be quick or clean.

The woman picked up the camera, clicking it on again. She started walking a slow circle around the medical table. "20:55, subject responding quickly to stimulants, apparently no diluted effects from combination with the tranquilizer. Will introduce PAC momentarily." She put the camera down.

"Now we get to the fun part." She picked up the liquid again, set it on the table by his head. He heard the rustle of fabric and then he felt the soft cool skin of her body slide over him. She sat on his stomach. He growled at her, rage fighting the biological response of sex. He could smell her now, and the animal knew she was in estrus.

"Get. The fuck. Off me." The words were punctuated by a twist of his torso. He strained against the cuffs, felt the leather burn against his skin,heard the metal protest. Rope burns, scrapes, but pain was good. Felt better than this slick witch on his chest. The fury in him was beginning to cauterize the chemical junk's advance in his bloodstream.

"Shhh. What did I say about fighting it? Besides, I have the best ingredient right here." Cold drops hit his chest. Fingers followed, rubbing it in with the sweat on his body. Scent hit him hard and he inhaled sharply.

"Nicola..." He stilled. Every nerve in his body exploded, responding to the chemical kiss. It was a lie. A horrible lie. But he was trapped in it, as it snaked through his defenses, joined the drug war and pushed him back. That was her lure, how she'd gotten him here. Synthesized his mate's chemical call. She'd turned his instincts on him.

"Pheromonal response, Mr. Riddick. You told her yourself, five years ago. Why you picked her. She told us. Dr. Othnhaus dismissed it. I didn't." She was on him now, moving slow, enjoying her victory. "Now I get what I want. And even if it is a girl, I'll have my own Furyan child to test further. No paperwork, no authorizations, no permission. And you can just be on your merry way. Perfect arrangement."

Riddick was silent, still, defeated. Run through by his own weapon. He'd fought big, nasty evil before and won. He'd cut down just about every shade of black in the rainbow. But this woman, what she was taking, was such a small, hateful immorality. Inhuman didn't cut it. She was twisting life. She wanted what Jack was. But not as a child, as a pet or even a trophy. She wanted it as an experiment.

There were some things you just didn't do.

There were some things that just made him mad.

And there was a reason he was called a Furyan. It was why he fought to control his anger and primitive emotions. It was why the animal had been caged. Even drugged, the animal could respond to this call. Though this was the first time he'd ordered it to _fetch_.

The woman grinding on him may have noticed his breathing change, the spike in his body temperature, the sudden trembling as his muscles contracted, but she misread the indicators. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with her own plans, she'd have noticed the white ghostlike shimmer of gathering power under his skin, the phosphorescent glow of a handprint that didn't match her own.

Riddick welcomed the pain as it mounted, burning off the drugs and the lies and the touch of the succubus-thing trying to steal his essence. The energy exploded from his body, an electro-luminescent pulse that rocked the room like a grenade. Everything went black.

* * *

When he awoke, it was in near-darkness, still half on the table. He pulled the blindfold off his eyes one handed, then rolled to remove the restraint still on his right hand. The air smelled like fried electronics and burnt skin. The com on the other side of the room glowed faintly. Riddick stumbled toward the door, finding his clothes and duffel sitting on a table by the door. He dug for his wrist com. It beeped briefly.

"Riddick? It's 22:00!"Ziza's voice was groggy

"I know. I need you here."

"What happened?!"

"I need you to take care of something for me. Clean up. " Ziza was silent a moment.

"... what did you do?"

"Only what I had to. Can't explain on the com. Can you trace this?"

"Yeah." She was awake now.

"I may need you to wake Gen. Houston. But I want your eyes on the situation first."

He heard typing. He waited.

"You're in the military storage complex, northeast corner."

"Yes."

"I can have the guards there in 30 seconds..."

"No. Just you." He hung up.

* * *

Ziza stepped through the open door, shining her flashlight around the room. The place looked like an illegal drug lab. Riddick was sitting next to a com screen, contemplating some small smashed piece of equipment. To her critical eye the room looked like some homemade bomb had exploded prematurely. She was Intelligence now, she'd seen a few terrorist incidents. She also knew Riddick didn't play with explosives. Everything in here was off. She waited for Riddick to speak.

"DB in the corner is Dr. Jesamine Thom. Also known as Mistress Jean. I'd watch who you call on clean-up, she's got a pretty interesting list of names in her files."

"What are _you _doing here?"

"She lured me here, drugged me and..." He stopped.

"And?"

"... lets just say I said 'no' several times."

"Oh... shit. Does Nicola know yet?"

"No. She's not going to."

"You have to tell her!"

"Not if you take care of this."

"I'll take care of it. Go to Gen. Houston if I have to, but you're gonna tell her. You can't keep a secret like this from her. It'll eat you up inside and she won't know why."

The big man regarded her for a minute. She didn't back down.

"Fine. Call me when it's done."


	10. Cure

It was nearly 23:00 when Nicola returned to the apartment. She was a little surprised when she opened Jack's door and found the light up and the room empty. The door to her own room stood open, but it was dark. Surprised, confused, she hurried to the door. She could see Riddick sitting on the bed, wrapped in a towel, gazing at the wall.

"Riddick? Where's Jack? Is everything all right?" She dropped her robe on the end table, hesitating in the doorway.

"I sent her home with Meddia."

"What? Why?"

"Something... happened." He stood, still not meeting her eyes. Then he strode over to her, picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom, yanking off her shoes as he went. Nicola squawked in surprise, her mind going utterly blank.

Riddick deposited her fully dressed in the shower, barely pausing to let the towel hit the floor before he turned the water on. Nicola shrieked as the cold water hit her, trying to move, but Riddick held her there, dialing the water over to something warmer.

"What the fuck?! Are you out of your _mind_? What are you..."  
"Shut up." He held her in a tight embrace." Just... shut up." There was none of his usual conviction and authority in the command, and that rocked her. She went still, let the water batter her, soak her clothes, let him hold her. She saw a knife sitting next to the soap on the ledge. It chilled her. Something was very, very wrong.

The big man dropped to his knees suddenly, pressing his face into the dripping skirt of her dress. He was still hugging her fiercely. She stared down at him through the curtain of water, her hand tentatively stroking his head. He looked... defeated.

"Say something," he murmured at her waist.

"You... just told me to shut up."  
"Don't care. Say something." She looked at him, incredulous. She'd never seen him so... vulnerable. She couldn't yell. She couldn't interrogate. Couldn't demand. Tread carefully.

"Jack is safe?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not yet."

"What do you want?"

"You. I want you to be... you." He rose, finally meeting her eyes. Utterly unguarded. She touched his cheek, awed by the desperation, pleading behind the silver reflection. Something was broken.

"Riddick, love..." He shut his eyes, leaning into her caress. He pulled her tightly against him again, his face going to her neck.

"Tell me it's you." His voice was muffled in her hair.

"Of course."

"_Tell me it's you_." There was anger now, demand.

"It's...me, love. It's me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a lump in her throat.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours. Always yours, love." She felt tears sting her eyes. His grip on her loosened. He raised his face again, water dripping down, eyes still closed. His lips brushed hers softly, seeking confirmation, acceptance. She pressed her lips, body, against him. Willing him back to meet her, feel her. The tenderness of his kissing made her ache. This was not her predator. It was her mate, but he was so... human.

His hands moved down her back, still gentle, slow. Almost apologetically, he pulled her dress up, over her head, divested her of her underthings. Nothing between them now but water. But this wasn't sexual. Not yet anyway.

He held her there a minute, silent, stroking her wet hair. Then he seemed to reach some decision, and reached behind her to turn off the water. Refusing to let go of her, he grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it one handed, then cradled her against his chest and carried her to the bed.

He kissed her deeply as he joined her between the sheets. "Mine," his low voice held a measure of his usual growl. His hands began a slow familiar sweep of her curves, but gently, reverently. Eyes on her face again, gauging every touch. Hesitant, like she might disappear. Part of her was caught up in the physical exchange, thrilling at the slow veneration, the banking fire. But part of her was terrified, this wasn't the Riddick she knew, the character, the openness, was off.

He sighed suddenly, laying his cheek between her breasts, large hand making a slow lazy circle between her breast and hipbone. The silver eyes closed, she felt the flutter of lashes. After a second she could feel him matching her breathing, the motion of his hand matching her inhales, exhales. It made her almost shiver.

"Say my name."

"Riddick?" His hand stopped.

"No. Say my _name_."

"Richard?" She felt lips on her breast. Soft kisses. He worked his way up her shoulder, neck.

"Say it again." Forehead, lips, pressed to hers.

"Richard." She drew it out. He sighed in assent.

"Good. That's what I want to hear you say when you cum."

* * *

Afterward, he held her tightly, wouldn't let her move away. It made sleeping difficult. _Stupid hot male, _she thought crossly, longing to escape to the cool comfort of 'her' side of the bed. But she didn't dare push him away, actively struggle. There was still something fragile to his possessiveness, and even that little bit of territorial behavior had a small comfort of normal 'Riddick' behavior. So she endured. Besides, if icy feet against his calf wouldn't make him let her go, she was out of ideas anyway.

She awoke from fever dreams some time later, hearing the beeping of an incoming call. It was soft, not her emergency line, she didn't allow communications to her personal line after hours. Riddick rolled over, releasing her, and picked up his wrist com. She hadn't noticed it on the bedside table.

"Yeah."

"It's done." Quiet, female voice... Ziza?

"Thanks."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No."

"If you don't, I will."

"In the morning." Click. She heard the power go off. He tossed it back on the table, rolled back over to hold her again.

"Riddick? What was that?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"But it sounded like..."  
"In the morning. Go back to sleep." There was enough of his usual growl to quiet her.

* * *

She awoke, alone in the bed, to the sound of the com news. Flipping voices, stations. Then silence again.

The room was bright as she opened her eyes, the curtains were open. Odd. Riddick was standing by the window, staring out at the yard. Geared up, as she termed it. Goggled, sturdy boots, knives strapped to his back and over his arm. Those were just the visual ones. Then she smelled turcay, saw a mug on the end table, reached for it as she swung out of bed. He didn't look at her, as she picked up her robe, and walked over to the desk, where the news feed was paused. He obviously wanted her to watch this. She sat, put the mug down, and hit play.

"Fire in the early hours this morning, claimed several buildings in the military compound across the square from the capitol. New Mecca fire control assisted military personnel in the battle against the blaze, containing the fire after three hours. Flames and smoke were visible from several blocks away as seen here.

A military spokesperson indicated that the area was a storage facility for decommissioned and damaged equipment, and that they felt lucky there were no major explosions from fuel cells or munitions, nor any loss of life. No injuries were reported, though two fire control officers were treated for smoke inhalation and released. Authorities speculate that faulty electrical wiring or improper chemical storage may have been the cause of the blaze, but military officials were tight lipped about the investigation..."

Nicola clicked the stop button. "You wanted me to see this. Why?"

"That's not what happened." She waited, turning in the chair, gazing at his silhouette against the bright morning sun.

"And?"

"There was at least one casualty." Nicola inhaled sharply. "A woman. Used to work for ReGen."

"Riddick..." She knew he killed people. Hell, she'd killed people. But not recently... not in the capital.

"Don't worry. She deserved it. A couple times over. Ziza took care of the clean up." He sounded like the old Riddick. The one she first met. Cold. Disinterested.

"But what..."

"She lured me to the yard last night, jacked me. Pumped me full of some shit. Wanted me for some research project. Didn't know who she was messin' with." Nicola gaped. He turned, his face was stone.

"But, you could have..."

"She fucked me, Nicola. And I damn well Fucked. Her. Back." That was the voice of the killer. No mercy. No remorse. Her gut went cold. She felt the color drain out of her face. She felt woozy. Nothing she could say to that. She just blinked.

"I'm going hunting." He stepped past her. "Off world." The last word an afterthought. The door shut, and Nicola just stared into the emptiness for a long time.

* * *

The smell hit her in the hallway down the corridor from her apartment. Musky, damp like a wet dog. The acrid scent of unwashed bodies or raw meat underlying the animal smell grew as she neared the door. She heard Jack shriek in laughter. _Oh Gods, what has my daughter dragged home now?_

Jack was on the floor, spread eagle in the middle of the room, lying on something large and white and furry. She was making mock snow angels, rubbing hands and face in the fur. Riddick was dumping gear out of a pack on the bed. "Mommy!" The little girl jumped up to hug her. "Look what daddy brought me!"

Nicola fought down a gag. Her daughter _reeked_ of that... pelt on the floor. Whatever it was. Bigger than a cow, or it had been. And it hadn't been cured properly. _Oh Gods, the carpet will be _ruined! Jack seemed oblivious, skipping back to the white monstrosity on the floor and flopping back down. "Soft!" She added.

Nicola looked sideways at Riddick, who was busy wiping down his favorite knives and putting them back on the display rack on the wall. His face held that calm, amused not-smile that was something of his trademark, almost pleased. She crossed her arms. "Uh huh. Very interesting, darling."

"Wanna see what else?" Jack jumped up again, picking something up from the pile on the bed. "Daddy said I can have one of these when I'm older! I can make a necklace, like Ziza's!" The little girl was bouncing around with a three inch black claw... or was it a tooth?... in her hand.

"Very nice, dear. But mommy wants you to go wash your hands when you're done playing with that... thing."

"It's a bear claw, isn't it Daddy?" She ran over to him, yanking on his pant leg. Riddick looked amused.

"Yeah. Why don't you go show that to Meddia? She can take you to the park and you can show your little friends."

"Ok," Jack was still half-skipping, half bouncing around the room. She ran for the door and disappeared down the hall. Nicola shook her head.

"Where is Meddia?"

"Down in the courtyard. Relax. I told her to wait till you got back, then take Jack out for a while."

"Uh huh. Well, I hope you plan on getting that big nasty whatever-it-is out of here and someplace to get it cleaned and cured proper after you unpack." Riddick's lips twitched.

"Ursa something-or-other from UV-6. Didn't have time to do more than skin it. Wanted to get back. And I'll get to it, later." He dropped the gear he was holding on the bed, came over and hugged her. "What'd I tell you I miss most about civilized life?"

"Oh, gods, do you _stink!" _Nicola shoved him away. "Worse than that _thing_ on the floor. What did you _wear_ it home?!" Riddick let her go, shrugging.

"Kinda shredded my parka before I picked up my knives again and Xed him." He crossed the room to the door to the main apartment. He pulled off his shirt in the doorway, calling over his shoulder. "Come join me if you want." Nicola was still stuck on the 'picked up my knives again' bit.

"You took on something that size bare-handed?!? What were you thinking?!?" She followed him to the doorway, he kept walking toward the bathroom. She could see his back now, a set of gash marks visible over his right shoulder. Deep, discolored. They were covered in something dark, a field clotting liquid bandage, part of any military survival pack. Still, they looked nasty.

He caught her look from the mirror in the bathroom as she approached. There was that lazy, self-satisfied grin. "What? Figured I wanted a fair fight. Too easy to just gut 'em." He shrugged. "Besides, I made a bit of a mess with the first one. Not enough left to recover the pelt." Nicola stopped in front of the door. He said it so casually. She shivered. Riddick didn't make messes, which meant he hadn't been in control. It was just a bear-creature. Not a person. She shuddered again as she heard him turn on the shower. It was understandable, after what he'd been through, but...

"You gonna get in here and help me get this sealant off my back?" Nicola rolled her eyes. Such romance and courtesy. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a laser-plaster unit. It was meant for small cuts, the kind a fearless five-year-old came home with regularly. It wouldn't close the larger gashes over his shoulder, but it would at least disinfect them and knit the edges closed better than the field-sealer. She disrobed and joined him.

Up close, she could see the beast had actually done more damage. Riddick was bruised, and there were cuts along his lower arms and puncture marks above his right hip. "Did that thing... bite you?" She fingered the semi-circular contusion pattern in line with the teeth marks.

"Suppose. What's that thing?"

"Laser-plaster. You should see a doctor about that shoulder, but this should close some of those other lacerations. Cuts down on scarring."

"I'm fine with scars." He grabbed her hip, running fingers over her own ragged marking. "Defines the action you've seen." He kissed her.

"Hmm. Not everyone wants to remember their battles, Riddick." She eyed him ruefully. But if he understood her mild dual inference to the situation they still hadn't discussed, he ignored it. He kissed her cheek and turned around, letting her start work on his back with her laser.

When she finally finished with his arm, he closed his fist, flexing the muscle, testing the bonding. "Not bad. Next time I'll take you along, you can play nursemaid. Just like this." He pulled her to him tightly. She laughed.

"Naked and wet, on a frozen world, while you hunt beasties. Right. However will I stay warm?"

"Oh, I think I can take care of that." He pushed her against the wall of the stall, hand in her hair, pulling her face up. His eyes held that dark lust, the territorial gleam. His nostrils flared slightly. Nicola felt that conditioned ache of anticipation go through her insides.

"Think I'm gonna take my nurse back to the bed and play a little doctor now," he'd dropped his voice down to that inviting rumble she loved. "Unless you wanna stay in here." Nicola smiled.

"Whatever the doctor orders."

* * *

He kept her close afterward. _Lingering doubt?_ she wondered. She'd talked to Ziza, and Kij. Both had kept it to a minimum, only corroborating what Riddick had told her, verified that he _had_ told her. The sociopathic bitch had made him think it was her, drugged him, and...

No one knew exactly what had happened, how it ended. Ziza muttered something about a broken camera, but the recording was fried. Nicola didn't care. That horrible doctor got off easily with her death. She didn't bother even indulging in revenge fantasies, what she would have done to that sub-human skank.

Once the numbness had worn off the first day, there was anger and revulsion, just utter vomiting sickness. Then she'd cried a lot. Not even for herself. This was not a wound she could fix for Riddick, and she was terrified of the lasting damage. With women, at least there was a support system, a way of understanding and dealing with the crime. And women _talked_. The violence-prone predator snoozing beside her? Bear-thing #1 back on UV-6 was probably the best qualified to answer that one. Still...

"Riddick?" He grunted. "We need to talk about this." He was silent a minute, but she felt his shoulders tighten.

"You talked to Ziza?"

"Yes."

"Nothing to say then." Nicola sighed.

"You can't just..."

"Yes I can. Drop it." His tone was warning. She didn't care.

"Fine. _After_ I say this. Just listen." She took a breath, closed her eyes. "When I got you back, on Aguaran Minor, you said something, that prophecy." Riddick snorted. "You, of all people should realize by now that if the universe wants something out of Mr. Richard B. Riddick, it's going to get what it wants, one way or another."

"Fuck it. Don't care."

"Well I do." She rolled over, put her arm over him, face against his chest. "I know what _could_ have happened. What still _can_. And while the idea scares me to death, I know I'd rather be the one to give you a son than let anything remotely like that ever happen again." His hand came up, stroking her hair.

"I'm not asking you to..."

"Shut up. I'm jealous too. You're a big dumb violent predator, but you're _my_ big dumb violent predator. And I'm going off hormone suppression. I already did. I'm only telling you this because I might get... bitchy... moody... for a bit. And we are not _trying_ for a kid. We'll let nature decide that."

"But I like _trying_. Something us big dumb violent predators understand."

"Shut up."

"And it's good for dealing with bitchy moody politicians."

"I said SHUT UP."

"Only if you find something to shut me up until our daughter gets back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So, you read this far, whatcha think? I went ahead and allowed for anonymous reviews. I'm really open to hearing what people think. Do people care? Am I overthinking this? I have a habit of using sex/smut to illustrate a point, or reveal bits about a character, but I also get terribly annoyed with language that jars the reader or is overtly body-part heavy. I figure nudge the imagination and what you come up with is your own business. That said, how about that last chapter, huh? Haven't seen a serious treatment of the concept in this fanverse (other than "Persephone and Hades" and that was just in passing - but that's a dark, evil story... good, but nothing like this.) Was it ok?

So please, drop me a line in the chapter review. I do want to hear from people.


	11. Blades and Balls

How did it happen so fast? Nicola stared at the wall, unfocused again, fingers nervously tapping the desk. The doctor had said it would take a few months before she felt any real changes. What was it, six weeks? Was this what the shots had done to her? Was it all balled up inside, just waiting to be let out? This overpowering hormonal urge to find someone and fuck...

No. She didn't think like that. Where had that come from? She'd been jittery and hypersensitive to smells, sounds, all day. And grinding her teeth. Staring too long at the young dark-haired colonel who had presented to the regional defense meeting today. Staring at the young buck's ass. Not long enough that anyone noticed, but it was just not... normal. That was an unbelievably_ male _thing to do.

Nicola shut down the com screens she wasn't really looking at anyway. She couldn't focus. Her brain was screaming, pumping endorphins. She dug her fingernails into the edge of the desk, trying to reason it out. Because wanting it like this, now, when she had things to do, was just not _normal._

She kicked back from the desk, rising to pace. She was 34 now. Women didn't really peak sexually till later in life. She'd been on suppression since having Jack. Sensible precaution, since her ovaries were suddenly working again. Prior to that, she hadn't cared. But she'd never _craved_ sex like this before. Never wanted to get laid just so she could just _think straight_. Was this what is was like for teenage boys? That stupid, single-minded drive to mate? Not that she could really imagine any of them held a candle to her unbelievably sexy bedmate. That big, dark, hot piece of flesh that prowled her room like an ancient war god after the spoils of battle. Wet from the shower, smelling clean and... Ack! She did not need to... Yes, she did.

19:30. She knew where he'd be. The officer's gym closed at 18:00. He'd be there alone, like always. Kicking the shit out of the VR Sims Program. Beta testing the night ops program. Kij had passed along the word earlier in the week. Nicola knew how much he loved one-uping the Company manufacturers. Kij liked that Helion got a fat discount for beta running the new upgrades. It gave Riddick something besides cadets to work his aggression out on. Something to work those lovely, deadly Kali-like forms on, knives flashing in that death-dance he elevated to performance art. Calling him a dancer, libel to get those vicious blades turned on the speaker, even if the martial ballet did perfectly mimic a steamy, torrid artistic display. And thinking about her lover all sweaty and pumped, blood singing in the moment-to-moment primal fray, made her well... pretty damn hot.

Lover. Lover. Lover. _Her _lover. Why hadn't she thought about watching him before, she wondered as she locked up her papers and keyed the door. For some reason it had never seemed as damn interesting as it did right now.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later she was slipping quietly into the observation/control room outside the VR suite. Riddick, was, as she expected, working the night-ops sim. Damn high kill count, beating his previous run-through, which meant he was testing the adaptability of the program. And by the sneer curving those exquisite lips, the indifference in his mirrored gaze, he was not impressed. Still, the lazy feline grace of his conservative movements, the claw-like flash of slashing steel, was thrilling to watch.

Only someone who knew the expertise, the commitment and study it took to make such deadly poses fluid and natural could appreciate the minimalistic artistry of his performance. His martial skill was brutally efficient, balancing mostly natural movement while maximizing the muscular power and force behind each strike. Add to that the prowess with which he used his knives, natural extension of fingers and muscles, death never looked so deceptively beautiful.

_Violent seduction_, her mind supplied. This was the hidden depth of the passion she'd see in his eyes sometimes, the yang to the sexual yin of their coupling. The same emotional nerves she struck in him with the fierce, primal aggression of nails, teeth and domination games in the bedroom. The animal nature on unrestrained display, why words like conquest, surrender and (the little) death were used in both war and seduction. The embodiment of all that poetic, dark sensuality was lazing 15 feet in front of her. She hit the master override and was through the door.

The lights were low, emergency setting for termination of near-dark conditions. It was, after all, a simulator, a very high tech toy. Riddick had sensed, heard, felt someone watching him, but mostly ignored the presence. He was armed, primed. If someone wanted a real fight, let them come. He hadn't expected Nicola, but whatever. Her slow, measured approach, the naked lust in her gaze, was only confirmed as he tasted her scent.

"You're in heat."

"And you're incorrigible, indecorous and... infuriating." She huffed, circling him slowly. She hated that slow, lazy smile. Victory before the challenge had even been called. He shrugged and sheathed his blade at the back of his belt, watching her. Her hands fisted, teeth clenched. Obviously he didn't feel the need to stay on guard. His mistake.

"You're stalking like a lion. Kinda sexy." His hand slid over his thigh, adjusting his interest. Blatant, confident, it thrilled and rankled her. She closed the gap between them.

"Lion? How appropriate. Though more the lion_ess_,"she let the 's's hiss as she pushed a palm to his chest, backing him toward the wall. "It is the female that does all the hunting, takes care of the cubs, while the big lazy lion just lolls about, amusing himself while his mate _works._" She got a bit of growl, amusement, out of him, as his back hit the cold stone. She ran fingers down his chest. "Just what is it the male is good for, anyway?"

"Keeping other big, lazy lions away?" Nicola couldn't help but laugh. Always with the deadpan. She grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling his hips forward as she eyed him through her lashes.

"Mmm. I was looking for a more..._serviceable_ answer, but you do so seldom give me what I want, don't you?" She stuck her lip out in a mock pout, hands busy with his zipper.

"You and your goddamn double-talk." His eyes were focused on her hands now, the gruffness of his tone bellied his lust. "Mouthy little politician playing word games when you know exactly what you wan...Ahh! FUCK YES!" He shut up as she hit her knees, using her mouth for a purpose he obviously much more approved of.

She was pleased with how quickly he stiffened to her touch. Not something she usually had to worry about, since he was invariably the aggressor and occupied with waking her more languid female libido. These were old skills, something she hadn't considered until now, not that she hadn't had his cock in her her mouth before. Just that, like everything else, he never _asked_ for anything. So to his own detriment that had included blowjobs. And judging by the deep throaty groans, the reflexive thrust of his hips, she wasn't too rusty.

"Oh shit, fuck, hell... You dirty little slut..." Hmm, guess that meant he liked it. It wasn't just tongue and mouth, she worked two handed. Working the base of his shaft in tandem with her sucking, teasing his balls with the other. Riddick could thank some boyfriend somewhere for having the where-with-all to compliment her on that, since,the ex had said, most women ignored them as part of the sexual package. It took time to determine how much and what kind of extra stimulus a man liked in the scrotal area, but then again, so many straight men never really had the foresight or interest in pursuing issue of technique, they were just happy to have any damn attention.

More expletives and his hands in her hair, she obviously had his full attention. Good. He didn't notice when she switched to a one-handed touch, but adding the vacuity inhale was kind of absorbing to the recipient. She moved her left hand to his ass, and while he was busy coloring her ears with new and unusual slam-speak, she palmed his favorite blade. Ok... maybe second favorite.

He was still dazed, breathing hard, eyes barely open as she rose slowly back to her feet. She passed the knife behind her back, transferring it to her right hand, the left going back to lazily stroke his suddenly neglected cock. She kissed him softly as she raised the blade to his neck. His gaze was still half-lidded as those liquid cat-eyes met hers.

"Oh, my little politician, can't let my guard down for nothing,huh?" She just smiled, teasing his lower lip with her own. "Thought you said blades and balls weren't your style." Nicola snorted, letting dark hair fall over her face.

"And you can be witty when it suits you. Just the lioness illustrating who's in charge right now." Riddick chuckled.

"Mmm. You know anyone else pulled shit like that and they'd be dead right now." Nicola was caught between a giggle and a frown, and her lazy caress at his waist paused. He rumbled."Fuck, baby I didn't say to stop..." Then she did laugh, but pressed the edge of the blade to the skin of his throat.

"My game tonight, predator._ Mine. _And I want you naked on your back _right now._" Those dark, beautiful eyes glittered as he pressed his face forward enough to bleed a little. His voice was a seductive, low croon.

"All you had to do was ask." His lips brushed hers, impervious to the cut of the blade, before he leaned back and slid by her. Nicola was breathing hard as she watched him undress with exaggerated slowness. Like his last declaration hadn't pushed enough carnal buttons to drive her peaking hormones past endurance. She should have known his control with his body in this arena was as deft as when he used it as a weapon.

If she hadn't been nearly vibrating with lust, past caring, she couldn't have managed the bitterly teasing turnabout as he obediently stretched out on the matted floor. If he could play striptease, she could do the same. She stood over him a moment, straddling him, then leaned over and stabbed the knife down directly next to his ear. "I don't think I need _that_ to keep you there, " she murmured as she dropped her blouse over his self-satisfied expression. She stuck her tongue out at his knowing chuckle, as he tossed aside the shirt in time to see her skirt pool over his chest as she stepped away again.

She shut her eyes against the blush of fully disrobing to his scrutiny. He didn't care she wasn't perfect, she knew that, but it was easier to take when he was ripping her clothes off in close contact without pausing. His hands, body were always inches away in the shower, in the bed, she didn't feel exposed then. Even his penetrating gaze, the hitch in his breath, wasn't much to combat her own critical nature of her stretch marks from Jack, the less than perfect breasts from feeding, her still less than ideal weight, her dark hip scar. That he still wanted her, and every indication she needed was visible from his eyes and barely restrained posture, was a thing of wonder. And she got to have this insanely attractive, infuriatingly difficult, goddamn stimulating man.

"Gods you're beautiful," he murmured as she lowered her body over his. He hissed and grabbed her legs as she drove down on him. Her lips twitched and she cocked her head.

"I thought that was a dirty word for you." She thrummed her fingernails on his chest. He caught her hands.

"After what you just did, honey, I think you earned it." He flexed into a sit-up, kissing her hard. She thrilled in the conviction of his statement, as well as his touch. She leaned into his neck, licking the blood that had beaded along the shallow cut. "You are in hunting mode tonight, baby." He let go of her hands and lay back, even as she kissed him, copper tang still in her mouth.

"I've only come for what's mine," she murmured, starting to move on him finally. She shut her eyes, concentrating then at the task at hand, for herself, not him. She was in charge, and she came first. It was inevitable, anyway. She let her hands roam over his skin, focusing on the smells, sounds of his body. Riddick seemed content to let her have the first round, waiting till she hit that first peak before pouncing again.

He waited till she relaxed against him, still panting. he put his arms around her. "I should envy how easy it is for you to get off." Nicola grunted, bit his chest half-heartedly. He rumbled and snaked a hand in her sweaty hair. "But... your second orgasm is always my favorite." He rolled her on her back, right hand stroking the length of her body. She moaned, pliant in his arms. He took the opportunity to flip her to her stomach under him and bit the back of her neck when she voiced surprise. "Know why it's my favorite?" His breath was hot in her ear, as he shoved a knee between her legs and lifted her hips, pushing her to her knees."You always mew like a cat during..." He positioned himself behind her. "And you make this little purring noise after. I fucking love that." He thrust into her, hard. "You wanna play the lioness, Nicola," his voice was deep, thick, "I'm damn well gonna take you like one."

She wanted to respond, but that declaration, his brutal rhythm, fired something so primal she was past words. All she could do was moan, brace herself against the deep burning of his invasion. This was that intense, bruising hurt; pushing past pleasure into that dark mindless rutting animal place. She dug nails into the mat, bracing against his thrusts. Part of her couldn't believe she was here, naked on all fours, fucking in a semi-public place, victim of her own body's need. Then she couldn't bother to think anymore, those growling cries he loved so much starting in the back of her throat. And Riddick, the ass, snarled back with something like smug laughter and smacked her ass. He was still nowhere near done! Still, she couldn't stop the reflexive buck as he drove her past caring again. "Gods, I hate you," she managed to choke out finally when her breathing slowed.

"No you don't." He pushed her back down,against the cool mat, ran his tongue, teeth over her back. "You hate that I know this part of you. Know it fucking better than you do, and can keep control." She whimpered, disbelieving, even as his mouth manged to find spots along her shoulders that weren't yet beyond pleasure. She arched her back against his face, catching herself making that muted purr he mentioned. He lifted himself off her, flipping her over again and kissed her hard. "That's what I wanted, kitten." His eyes glowed softly in the light, the ardor, admiration plain. His fingers stroked along the inside of her thighs lazily. "You're fucking beautiful when you're defiant, but I like it best, right now, when you're mine." He held her gaze with that piercing shine, even as he gently sheathed himself in her again. She opened her mouth, but his lips were on hers before she could utter another sound.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing languidly, shutting her eyes. Let him be the conqueror, have his prize, it was his turn. So she was surprised when her submissive posture, acquiescing sigh was met with a growl. "Nicola, don't go fuck-doll on me. You can yield without ghosting." She stared at him, trying to make sense of what she saw. It wasn't anger, abandonment, but... he wanted her full attention. The animal wanted his mate. Her lips quirked as she moved her hands, flexed fingernails against his back. He lifted her hip, made a pleased sound, started moving again.

Such a strange display of ego, she mused, biting down on the fingers he stuck in her mouth. He truly craved her audience, something deeper than just physical reaction. He could tell if she was drifting... that was pretty deep, past the primal id of copulating. He wanted to be alpha, but she was still his queen, he didn't just want her body. One of those insights that tipped this mad encounter back into the realm of lovemaking, not just the fucking she'd intended. Another reason he held her heart.

He was breathing hard, tensing finally. She moved under him, trying to increase the friction, push him past his limit. She was so blissed out, it was more a focus on him now. She wrapped her legs around him, moved her fingers over his sweaty chest. "Come for me, baby," she whispered. "Take it home."

"Not. Without. You." She would have laughed, but he shoved slightly sideways in her, grating a spot that made her shriek. And she was back in the game. "Told you I know you." Oh, that fucking smile.

"Bastard! Hellish incubus demon! Gutterpunking, dirty..."

"You know I prefer it if you call me Richard." She was writhing again, hating how quickly that feeling at her core rose again. She wanted to push him away now, raging against his mastery. He could flip her emotionally like a card and she despised the weakness. She bit down on the spot she'd cut him, scratching angry lines across his pecs. He arched against her violence, growling, pleased. She could almost taste the gathered tsunami about to crest, the power and emotion in his blood and sweat. She had a split second to brace against the primal energy she felt rising with his orgasm, seeing the flare of the handprint in her mind this time.

She welcomed the electric burn, wrapped in his embrace. It was easier to ride the waves if you knew they were coming. It was either familiarity or tolerance that seemed to lessen the rage, or maybe the joy was just stronger. Maybe it was his blood in her mouth, or Riddick's own recognition and control of the power. But she didn't drown this time, didn't pass out. Perhaps that she'd already changed, or just her absolute acceptance of everything he was. She still felt scorched, raw, but his arms were soothing reassurance.

"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her forehead. He sounded pretty burnt himself.

"Don't be. It's who, what, you are." She held him fiercely.

"Only with you, Nicola. Only with you."

* * *

Pretty much a forgone conclusion that she was pregnant again. But she didn't bother with the doctors till after she missed her second period. She kept her own council about the metaphysics of the conception. Not something that could be duplicated in a lab anyway.

Riddick had resumed that strange gentleness around her again, that venerated affection that told her he knew exactly what had happened. It was a private solicitude, something that was apparent immediately only to Jack. That she had one iota less of her father's attention was cause for acting out. Nicola had to sit them both down on the bed and try to explain the dynamics were changing.

"Jacqueline, mommy is going to have a baby in a while. " She knew better than to leave herself open to an argument with "How would you feel about a new brother or sister?" Jack just regarded her, reflexively snuggling against her father.

"It's gonna be a boy. I wish it wasn't. Boys are stupid."

Nicola wrestled with that, trying hard not to panic or yelp. She was so much her father's daughter, straight up with the voodoo. Riddick jabbed his daughter's arm, mock indignant.

"Hey, I'm a boy. You think I'm stupid?" The little girl huffed.

"That's different. You're my DAD. You aren't gonna pull my hair and break things and be loud all the time." Nicola giggled.

"Well, you'll just have to help teach him to play nice when he gets older. But that will be a while yet. Darling, you know we don't love you any less, we just have to adjust... change things a bit to get ready. Your father just needs to be around me more... to help me."

"But you're not all fat yet. Keelie's mom was all _huge_ when she had her sister." Nicola blushed and Riddick snorted. She tried to take it in stride.

"No honey, the baby is still really small. It won't be until next year some time." Jack brightened.

"I'll be six by then, won't I? That baby better not mess up my birthday party." Nicola had to laugh then.

"No, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. But mommy may need Meddia to help more around that time."

"Daddy can help." Nicola shoved her face in the pillow to keep from giggling. She didn't know who was more put out by her reaction, daughter or father. Riddick looked like he'd swallowed something nasty, Jack looked somewhere between serious and bewildered. But Nicola could NOT imagine Richard B. Riddick, Big Evil, terror of the known universe, holding court and directing a room full of sugared up little girls.

"Honey we'll talk about it when it gets closer to your birthday." She soothed, patting her daughter's head. "I think it's time for bed now."

------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Still not sure how I feel about this chapter. Comments would be nice. I seem to have hit a wall, so I could use some encouragement.


	12. Rumpelstiltskin

It was one of those rare mornings he stayed in bed with her. There was no predicting it, so Nicola just enjoyed it. Waking with his arms around her, her nose heavy with his male scent, made her feel protected.

She luxuriated in his warmth, snuggling against the hard contours of his body. His arm strayed to her belly as he kissed the back of her neck. She smiled to herself.

"I can feel you thinking," she muttered. He grunted, fingers stroking lazily. "The baby?" She asked. Riddick sighed, scraping a rough cheek along hers briefly. "Nothing's wrong?"

"Nah," he said as he kissed her neck again. "Just thinking what you'll call him." Nicola laughed lightly.

"Oh, so it's not a forgone conclusion this time? You haven't decided for me?" She turned in his arms, meeting his somewhat chagrined expression. She kissed him to stifle the giggle, seeing Riddick vexed and open like this was an unusual treat, she shouldn't discourage it. Her hand went to his face, trying to soften the guard she watched veil his silver eyes. "Oh love, I don't know... maybe Junior?"

Riddick made a noise and rolled his eyes, catching her hand against his cheek. "Uh, no. Kid doesn't need to be reminded who his father is on a daily basis." Nicola frowned, pulling back a bit.

"Why not? I think it's a fine name. It's not like he'd be saddled with something effeminate or strange, Richard B. Riddick Jr. has a nice ring to it." He snorted again.

"I don't need the competition."

"What exactly does the "B" stand for anyway?" She narrowed her eyes. He smirked

"You've known me how long, and you've never asked?" Nicola smacked his arm.

"Like you know my middle name..."

"It's Ashland. Your mother's maiden name." He chuckled at her raised eyebrow. "Hey, I pay attention to the files."

"So do I," she muttered in a mock pout. "None of them list your full name. For all I know it is something made up, like 'Badass.'" She thrilled at the deep baritone laughter that reverberated from his body to hers. He squeezed her tightly, then kissed her nose.

"Tell you what, you guess it, you can name the kid Junior. Otherwise, you gotta find something else. And I have veto." Nicola chewed her lip.

"Fine. How long do I get?"

"Dunno, maybe a week?"

"Solar or seven days?" Riddick looked at her slyly, lips quirking as he rolled her underneath him.

"Huh, I think our agreement was always on seven, no?"

"Deal," she muttered, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

"Beauregard?" Riddick shook his head, not even looking up from the whetting stoned he was dampening. Jack sat across the table from him, kneeling in the chair, face in her hands as she watched in rapt admiration.

"See, you use water on it. Can't always get oil, so stay away from oil stones. Can't always get a good stone either, but it's best to stick with simplistics. Less chance you'll fuck up." He poured more water on the stone, rubbed it and held it up.

"Don't swear at her," Nicola said absently, checking the list in her hand. He ignored her.

"You want your whet stone flat if you can help it. Wet it down and go grind it on the concrete. This isn't kitchen-chef shit." He held it parallel with the little girl's vision. She met his eyes across it and nodded.

"Bellarmine?" Riddick flicked his gaze to her. Set down the stone.

"No. Now you look at this," He held an 8" carving knife he'd pulled from kitchen, blade up. "Watch the shine along the edge. Watch for sparks to catch the light." He twisted his wrist minutely. Jacqueline's eyes sparkled. She nodded again.

"I saw it!"

"You shouldn't." His tone was muted, disgusted. "If it was sharp. No burr. It's dull if you can see that. Won't cut right." Nicola frowned at him, then rolled her eyes.

"Batholomew? Burton?"

"Double no. You can also check against your thumbnail," he lowered the knife and gently slid the blade across the nail bed. It slid easily, leaving no mark. "If it catches, it's sharp. If it slides like this, it needs work."

"Don't show her that! She's too young to do anything but cut her thumb off!"

"I will not!" Jack yelled indignantly, jumping on the chair. Riddick growled, his eyes narrowed.

"She knows _not to touch anything_ _unless I'm around._" Even Jack sat down at that deep tone, quiet and cowed. He looked at Nicola, "Satisfied?"

"No. You shouldn't teach her..."

"To play with knives? I don't play, baby. You know that. I'm teaching her respect. Making shivs is what I'm good at. And she wants to know. Good life skills. 'Specially if we're thinkin' of goin' to..."

"Hush," she gave him a look. A 'not in front of the child' look. Jack saw it, opened her mouth.

"Going where?"

"Nothing dear. Listen to your father, if he insists on showing you this..." She made a dismissive gesture with her hands. Jack looked between them, her lips curling in a pout. Riddick held up the whetting stone again, distracting her.

"This is nice. If you have it. Not likely going to in a slam..."

"Where you're _never setting foot_..." Nicola interjected.

"...or on the go. Whatever. Lots of things you can use to sharpen steel. Bricks are good, any sort of unglazed ceramics - like the bottom of kitchen bowls. You're a girl, a fingernail file will do. I've used the underside of a toilet tank lid..."

"RICHARD!" He actually winced, but grinned at his daughter.

"...You just gotta find something with a beveled edge."

"A what?" Jack cocked her head.

"Rounded. Not square. Something that feels like sandpaper, kid. Grittier the better. You can use that too. Spread it on glass, wet it down, but that's for finer work, touch up, griding down the burr. You want to start with something that feels rougher first." He set the stone down, brought the kitchen knife parallel to it. "When you start, you always sharpen away from your body. Don't ever point the blade at yourself, dull or not. " He flicked a glance at Nicola. _See, teaching safety._ She pulled a face, but sighed, placated. She went back to her list.

"Blake? Brandt? Byron?" Riddick put down the knife. He snatched the list from her.

"No. Where the hell you come up with these anyway? You already went through a damn baby book on screen last night."

"B.J.?" Jack added. "There's a boy in my class named Benji. We call him B.J."

"Don't help her." He scanned the list."None of these. You're reachin' hon." His eyes stopped.

"What's this? Aiden?" Nicola blushed, grabbing the paper from him.

"Nothing. I was researching etymology. Fire names. Celtic, Scottish, Gaelic. Like your last name. It means 'little fire.'" He looked at her. "Contingency plan." She shrugged.

"Fire? What got you started on that?"

"Don't know. With your history, I tried variations on 'warrior' and 'fury.' Fire seemed to fit."

"You're givin' this way too much thought. But I like Aiden." He met her eyes,soft approval glowing there. Nicola smiled, caught for a moment. Then Jack snorted. That look between them usually meant she got sent to her room or out to play.

"DADDY! Show me!"

"Yeah. OK. Your mom's got another day left to drag 'Beowulf' and 'Baudelaire' out of their literary graves to throw at me."

"You never fail to surprise me," Nicola said, taken aback by the scholarly reference.

"Another thing you do in the slam besides make shivs, honey. Read. Besides, it's a good place to hide your blades, right in the spines, if you can get hardcovers."

"Oh I give up," Nicola threw up her hands. He was determined to drag their daughter down in the mud. She'd leave him to it. She had research to do. She left the room.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry to interupt, but my beta reader told me this next section is difficult to follow - because it's dialog with no 'markers'- so, since there are no 'color' markers here, and I can't change fonts, I **bolded **when Kij is talking... hopefully it's not too distracting, and makes the rapid-fire easier to take._

* * *

So Aiden it was. She never did find out. And mutterings of "Rumpelstiltskin" just gave Jack a new favorite bedtime story.

The unmentioned subject over Jack's head had been something simple really, pillow talk, discussing a move to Furya. Nicola was already making preparations to hand off her more pressing duties to vice ministers for a second time, planning to take maternity leave earlier than the ninth month, given how difficult the first birth had been.

She was surprised at how easy it was to let go of some of the decisions, the control she'd so carefully cultivated over the years. That had been more important then, her sole assertion of power and means to success. Motherhood, family - it hadn't completely changed her focus, but dividing her time between temper tantrums in the senate, and temper tantrums at home; or better yet, attempting to understand the motivations of tight-lipped military operatives, or attempting to understand her mate... well, the latter was something she had more control over, and could actually reap some sort of tangible reward.

When Kofie had retired as Prime Minister last year, she'd lost the deep motivation to please her mentor with success. She'd quietly begun grooming two of her vice ministers to take over her seat, as she tired of the political games and shifting climate in the halls of power. She'd been debating for a while taking a less stressful job, something where she could actually spend more time with her child... and a second pregnancy just solidified those inclinations.

Riddick had been making somewhat regular jaunts to Furya, but had stopped when she hit the 16 week mark. Kij had actually come looking for her permission to release him from whatever tight-lipped obligation he wouldn't discuss in abandoning whatever military duties they had relied on him for. None of that made sense to Nicola, but sitting down with her friend over turcay, they managed to untangle the mess of non communication that was Riddick's thought process.

"He thinks something will happen while he's gone. He still hasn't forgiven himself for last time."

**"It's not like I can't set up a communication relay, it's not the goddamn dark ages**," Kij snorted.

"You know as well as I, he never _asks_ for anything," Nicola gave her friend a look. "Isn't used to communicating anyway. Never mind that the doctors and you know enough to not leave me unchecked for 24 hours."

**"How _are _you doing, hon?"**

"Fine. Better. Worse. Perhaps because it's a boy. I'm tired, can't sleep, too warm all the time. Goddamn kid is like his father, hotter than a furnace. My body's trying to keep him warm; hell on me. Never mind daddy has this predatorial need to make sure I'm safe and won't stay on his own damn side of the bed." She made a face.

**"You want me to lock him up? Assault of a political official?"**

"Oh please. He'd be more than happy to tell you it was my assault on _him_ that got me this way." Kij snickered.

**"I offered. But seriously, he's the best scout we have for the field research teams. Damn zeno-archaeologists keep pushing the boundaries of the settlements. I don't feel safe letting them run lose until he and a team have cleared the perimeter of some of the native wildlife. For a 'dead' planet, they've managed to grow some pretty nasty predators. He's also surprisingly good at keeping the geologists away from underground lava vents that don't show up on the readouts. There may be a reason a lot of that mineral wealth wasn't tapped before. We may have to scrap the whole mining plan. The thermodynamic balance of that rock is pretty volatile, the astronomers are still butting heads with geologists over how much of that 'wobbly orbit' legend may be true. Your boy seems to have a pretty creepy sixth sense about how the land may or may not lay. Though he's still perfectly happy to sit back and watch them burn if they ignore him."**

"Oh, just add that to his file of creepy voodoo shit." Nicola rolled her eyes. "I never approve of him letting people suffer, but that he bothers to mention it at all to people who annoy him, says a lot."

**"No, what says a lot is that he's actually taken me up on his first rights military land grant. He's got a lot more coming, but he actually _sat down_ with the settlement planners, got some areas marked as off-limits for the time being, traded his 'native survivor' inter-stellar reserve rights for agreements from the settlement government committee to suspend those areas from colonization and farming."** Nicola set down her turcay cup, spread her hands on the table.

**"You have that look, "** Kij continued, reaching for her hand. **"Another 'he doesn't tell me shit' look."**

"No... yes." She sighed. "He never speaks in complete sentences... complete thoughts I mean. We'd talked about maybe relocating there... sometime in the future. And there are things he's told me, about the planet... but..." she shook her head. She had a lot to think about.

**"It's fine. I'm not trying to pry into your private life. I just wanted to know why after all this... forward momentum he suddenly withdrew from active duty. He has the right, technically he's still an advisor...just seemed strange, even for him."** Nicola smiled wanly at her friend.

"Yup. Well, if everyone, including me, wasn't confused, he wouldn't be Riddick." Kij laughed. Patted her hand again.

**"Well, as long as you two are fine, I don't care. I'm happy to let him stay home and fuss over you."**

"Kij!"

**"Oh come on. Like it's not even a little romantic that he's gotten a house and 20 acres set up for you and the little ones on his home turf? Right next to Ziza and her new husband?"**

"WHAT?!"

**"Oops. Didn't mean to spoil it. I just didn't know, um, like if it was some personal space for him and ... nevermind. "**

"Oh whatever. I'd find out it was ours a year after we moved in. He. Doesn't. Talk."

**"Fine. How about we talk about you again? Safer territory. "**

"Me? Like what?"

**"Like the rumors around the office, that you're not coming back after this kid."**

"Huh. Didn't know it was front page already."

**"You're giving up a lot pretty early on. And you're not even checking on what Kuron and Pitcher are doing anymore. Stuff that might matter - if you were coming back."**She smiled wickedly. **"So can I unofficially interest you for a few posts on Furya?"**

"Kij!"

**"What? I know you're not gonna sit at home and do nothing but raise the children while your *snerk* man is out earning a living."** Nicola reached across the table and smacked her arm. **"Yipe! Besides, you know they're gonna kick you out of here as soon as they appoint someone to your place."**

"I hadn't considered it really. "

**"Well, you'll be taken care of on stipend by the RG project for the kids, obviously, military housing will be provided, but these are the Defense Minister's apartments. Not even appointing Riddick Ambassador General of Furya is gonna keep this place."**

"Alpha..." she muttered under her breath.

**"What?"**

"Nothing... just attempting to see Riddick at an Ambassadors and Emissaries meeting. Good lord, the bloodshed if you made him keep dress code..., It's giving me a headache."

**"Well fine. But think about it. I could get you in with the provisional government pretty easy. It'd be nice to have an official reason to keep in touch, and someone I could trust."**

"I'll think about it... but I'm giving some thought to reworking the translated texts the archaeologists have presented. Some of their words... don't fit. The language doesn't seem right."

**"Ha! Your just sick of the whole 'Warlord's Wife' bit."**

"Yes, no. I mean, this is going to be the presented history of my... children." Plural. It was still a strange thought. "I think I just have a better grasp of modern language and presentation than some of the translators on the project. Most of it is political language anyway. Publicity, if you will." She shrugged.

**"Well, let me know. What fun is being in charge if you can't abuse your power now and then?"**

"Kij! That's it. I'm taking a nap now. Take your rumors and politics with you when you go." Kij hugged her briefly and snickered.

**"Oh I will, but I'm also comming the big guy and telling him you need someone to keep you warm while you rest."**

"Kij!"

* * *

The sickness wasn't bad until the eighth month. Yes, Nicola spent way too much time in and out of the hospital, with an IV in her arm pushing fluids, the constant dehydration from what she'd affectionately dubbed the 'Furyan Fever.' But it took it's toll. The doctors predicted he would be a big baby, his growth had him weighing around 5 kg (11 lbs) already. Riddick got used to being cussed out whenever the baby moved, which was a lot. She felt achy and dried out and black and blue on the inside. Mostly she just stayed in bed.

The doctors noticed that she'd developed high blood pressure by the 30th week, and on testing diagnosed her with pre-eclampsia. Dr. Othnhaus tried to explain, there were problems with the placenta, blaming the Furyan biochemistry of the baby warring with her immune system again. They hit her with magnesium sulfate ivs, and steroid injections to help the baby's lungs mature. They wanted to induce labor again, worried about the complications of eclampsia during the birth.

So she was back in the hospital, barely conscious most of the time, but during the 34th week, in the middle of a visit from Jack and her father, Nicola's body surprised them all and started the labor process on its own.

Despite the planning, she still had a seizure and stopped breathing. Aiden Alexander Riddick was delivered by cesarean while his mother slipped into a coma. Riddick called Meddia to take Jack home, since she knew without being told that something was wrong with her mother and had been crying in the waiting room for an hour. It said something that Dr. Othnhaus was flanked by two very large military guards when he came to give Riddick the news another two hours later.

" Lady Cantaglia is stable. The baby, your son, is fine." He refused to meet Riddick's gaze as the big man approached him. His hands twitched nervously."I... she... she's not conscious, we're working..."

"Let me see her." It was not a request. The small man pushed up his glasses, rubbed his hand on his forehead.

"I... she's in a coma. It won't do any good. We can have a nurse take you to the nursery to see your son. He's remarkably well developed considering the premature..."

"Fuck that. I outrank all you sons of bitches," he said as he stared past his goggles at the guards. "I'm going to see Nicola _now. _So either step aside, or you can explain your injuries to Gen. Houston when they let you out of intensive care." The guards moved back as he pushed the sputtering doctor aside.

He knew where she was, he could always tell when she was close. Even with the overwhelming scent of blood and birth from the surgery, he found the recovery room quickly. The nurse monitoring her vitals paled as he strode into the room, quickly backed away and fled.

She'd looked fragile before the delivery, all dehydrated, pale and feverish. Now, she was just diminished, ghostly, tiny without the bulk of their son balanced in her center. And she looked distinctly _blue_, or what he'd come to interpret the color as such in his vision. Lack of oxygen in her blood from the seizure. He grabbed her hand, felt how cold and limp she was, as he knelt beside the bed.

"Nicola, baby, don't do this to me..." he raised her palm to his cheek. "You can't leave me like this. The kids, you..." he choked, barely able to breathe. He kissed her fingers, let her hand fall back. He felt the moisture clouding his goggles then.

"Fuck!" he snarled, standing suddenly and ripping them off his head. He paced the 10 ft space, trying to quell the desperation and anger. All he could picture was 15 years ago, Kyra limp in his arms. The last time he'd let himself care, and that didn't even compare to what he felt for this woman, his mate. The fucking universe couldn't have her, she was _his_. He kicked the cement baseboard, jammed his fist into a metal storage cabinet on the wall. Nothing satisfying to break here, nothing that wouldn't end up hurting _her._ He stared at her form unmoving in the bed, took a deep breath, leashed the anger. Then he stepped up to the bed, hit his knees beside her again, grabbed her hand.

"Nicola, you get back here _right now_ or I'm going to pack up our kids and take them on a field trip to Hell to bring you back. You're mine and I love you and I'm not doing this family thing without you and Jack with never forgive you and what the fuck do I know about babies and..." He knew he was crying now, which was fucked up and he didn't care.

"Richard... I love you too. Now shut up, you're babbling." Nicola sighed heavily, trying to pull her hand free. She moved weakly. Gods, she hurt. She could barely protest when she suddenly found herself half in his arms. "Quit it. Where's my baby?" Was he... _crying?_

"Aiden's fine. You were pretty close to checkin' out though."

"Was I?" She didn't remember.

"Yeah, scared me pretty fucking bad for a minute there..."

"You? Nothing scares you." Maybe it was the drugs, but that seemed kind of absurd for Riddick to say.

"Yeah. You did. Fucking love you, babe. You're not allowed to do that again."

"OK. No dying, check. ...can I go back to sleep though?"

"Dunno. Better not till the doctor sees you." He laid her back on the bed gently.

"Can I see our baby then? I miss him." Riddick kissed her, pressed his forehead to hers.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll get the nurse."

She fought to keep her eyes open as his shadow retreated from her view. The last thing she recalled was Jackie climbing on the bed, playing with the IV tube, and then Aiden had kicked her and... Then waking up to hear Riddick say 'I love you' and threatening to take her children to Hell. She still wasn't sure she was awake. Her darling predator ominously vowing to drag her babies with him into the abyss, that she didn't doubt. She'd accused him of that on a regular basis. But he'd said he loved her. Out loud. Twice. Oh well, that was fair. She gave him two kids. Miracles could happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Thanks for your patience. The last scene of this chapter really bogged me down. I've actually written well past this... just avoiding the difficulty of making "Big Evil" say those three little words. He's stubborn, after all. Timeline is gonna jump now. Be prepared. I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Thanks for the comments. I'm trying really hard to keep character and action true. Next stop - Furya!_

_Oh and like all the medical stuff I've written about- eclampsia is real. Women often end up with no memory of the event after a seizure/coma. I'm totally stealing a line from "Hellboy" for the 'coming after her' thing, oh well. It seemed appropriate.  
_


	13. Furya & Fire

**(Furya - 2 years later)**

He slipped out into the night. It was good to be free. The moon was almost full, casting blue-black shadows across the landscape. Nothing he cared about. He stretched lazily, reflexively checking the blades at his back and arms. Felt the soft ache of nail marks across his shoulders, smiling. The animal in him purred softly, awake, but still lazily sated from a match in the sheets with his mate. She would sleep sound, not miss him, and he liked that too. Her anxiety when he ghosted at night annoyed him, kept the human too far forward, kept the animal off balance. Let his pack sleep, so he could hunt.

Tonight wasn't hunting though. It was a call. He'd felt it. Nothing urgent, but a summons none the less. The animal rankled, didn't like being called. But it was more polite than dreams, so he assented.

He jumped the fence and set an even pace over the rocky ground, skirting the woods for awhile, warming his muscles. Felt good, just moving, stretching his senses into the dark, no human civilization to impede or misdirect the instinctual flow. Sounds - night birds, rodents, predator and prey, all immersed in the hunt as well. Smells of earth and fauna, almost colors on their own- greens, orange-reds, deep blues. There was an energy throughout the land, a flow that spoke to him in his near silent passage, told him seconds before his sight when to jump, veer off or avoid some larger predator. Nothing he couldn't handle, but he had business tonight. Didn't need the distraction. He ducked into the woods finally, the game trails a faster route to the necropolis twelve klicks east, and beyond.

* * *

The sight of the boneyard, even in the dark, was still mildly unsettling. He'd climbed a tree at the edge of the woods, stopped to rest and recon. Wanted to know if there was a way to skirt the immense hills of the cemetery, Shirah's damn necropolis. The landscape from his dreams was eerie, even in the moonlight, without the ghostly fire. He'd been over and through it several times now, but the energy here was still fierce, demanding. The ghosts slept, but uneasily.

The problem was the whole area was ringed with volcanic vents that had made an island of the place, more a canyon really, since the geological thrust seemed to have pushed the outer edges up and back, folding and cracking into steep, glass cliffs. Reminded him of Crematoria, actually, another reason he despised the place. But the damn Elemental made his home on the far side, on that last open peninsula where the lava river flowed uncovered. Eldar. The old man was half fire himself, probably soaked in the liquid stone. And he was waiting there now.

Some rat-squirrel thing chittered annoyingly at Riddick, angry at having to share his perch. He swiped at it briefly, knocking it to the ground, dead, and heard a soft crunch. So the cat had followed him again. He thought so. Feline version of the hellhounds he'd met on Crematoria, built more like stunted pumas, tall but bull-like in the shoulders and forequarters. He supposed this one would quit showing up if he quit feeding it critter-snacks, but it amused him. He glanced down, waiting for the beast to look up. Yup, there it was, greedy bastard looking for more heaven-sent handouts. He caught the yellow-red feline eyeshine in the moonlight. Ripped ear, scarred muzzle. Yep, same cat. Must be old, to be so brazen, or so lazy, to not care about the danger of another predator on his beat. Reminded him a bit of Thrash, hellhound #5 on Crematoria. He'd been a good puppy.

Still, he didn't have time to play. He vaulted down, made for the graves. Probably another klick up over and down. Hard to keep a decent pace among the densely packed monuments. Harder still to quell the rage that beat at his emotional control like burning sunlight. He could feel her here, in the ground, the air, just beyond reach. Talk about getting under your skin...

Her presence lessened as he reached the isthmus that held the temple. It was sweltering here, steam hissing up from the lava below. Why this area stood, he didn't know. Probably a collapsed plug on an old crater, but it didn't matter. The temple had been there a long time, a place of gathered power. He knew that, even before he'd met the resident priest.

Eldar stood there on the portico like a serene statue. Waiting. He came down the steps, arms spread in welcome, and bowed as Riddick approached. "Amadak, good of you to come." His voice was bright, crisp, showed nothing of his age. Riddick grunted.

"Don't call me that. It's Riddick."

"Hardly fitting for me to be familiar with the Alpha." His fire-bright eyes danced, amused. Riddick snorted.

"What is it with you damn Elementals and titles? You're as bad as my..." he stopped himself from saying "wife." He frowned. Had to watch himself around this guy. "woman. Political and shit," he finished lamely. The older man inclined his head, let his hands drop.

"As you wish. I'm still grateful for your audience. Shall we go inside? Sit. It is cooler, and" he paused, meeting Riddick's gaze meaningfully, "more private for conversation." Riddick shrugged, following the robed man into the dark Grecian-style temple.

"I trust the children, your... mate are well?" He said over his shoulder, leading the way to a small seating chamber. Riddick was busy looking at the man's trailing grey robe, still wondering how he didn't set it on fire when he went all spiritual and shit. He'd never wondered that with Aereon, couldn't figure out why he cared now. Maybe cuz Eldar was more real to him.

"They're fine. No dreams, no trouble."

"And yourself?"

"Nah. Got a bit itchy on the way here, but she's kept her distance." He waited for Eldar to sit, but the man shook his head, flames wisping up his robe, and pointed for Riddick to sit.

"You may not accept your role as Alpha yet, but I know my place. Allow me my rituals, you sit first." Riddick shrugged and dropped onto the couch. That's why he liked him better, he explained himself. Despite his indication, Eldar did not sit. He stared at Riddick, or past him, a moment, and his lower half transubstantiated to flames and smoke. It pricked Riddick's nerves.

Eldar moved to pick up a heavy white book on a high table behind the chairs, but didn't open it. He was quiet another moment, choosing his words. "I know you have no love of prediction, the prophesy and calculating of my kind..."

"Bad habit of messing up my life," came the rumbling reply.

"I am sorry. I strive to make it easier for you, for us, so that others need not interfere." _Like_ _Aereon?_ Riddick thought crossly. "But there is still unfinished business... your role as Alpha..."

"Oh, don't start that shit again. I showed up. Had Aiden, whole brood is _living_ here now, hell brought half of damn Helion here with me. What the fuck does the universe want now?"

Eldar blinked calmly in the face of his anger. "Your stubbornness marks your character, as does your rage. Normally, these are admirable traits, survival traits of the Furyans. Fire traits, which is why I am better equipped to communicate with you. I am more grounded than the Air, but still consume the Earth. "

"Oh don't start with that voodoo. Now I know how Nicola feels," he muttered, crossing his arms and sitting back.

"Your mate, yes, she is your Water. Why your rage turns to steam and rolls off her." Riddick eyed him.

"Don't bring her into this," he growled.

"Like your children, I'm afraid, I have no choice. This is education, information, for what is to come." Riddick was up in a flash, hand on his belt sheath, but Eldar, unperturbed, just raised a hand to stop him.

"This is a warning, Alpha. No more. Action is not called for, and silencing me, while satisfying, won't change the future. Shirah has gone to Earth, and she waits. For her chance to call you to task, or one of your line. If you accept your role as Alpha, Name your children, there is some protection, but the past calls. It wants its people home. And that is also the job of the Alpha. To Call them home."

Riddick stared, still rankled, but he said nothing. The Elemental put down the book, one hand still on its cover.

"Your daughter... her age?"

"Eight, standard." Eldar nodded.

"There is time. When she can follow you here, bring her to me." Riddick rumbled darkly. Eldar met his gaze. "My charm will only protect her from Shirah until she is a woman. As firstborn, she carries the Alpha line. The charm also cloaks her from my readings, for better or worse. What Shirah wants is not wrong, but her methods are suspect. She violates Elemental Creed of Noninterference."

"You're saying she's a fucking Elemental? No one bothered to tell me that before." Eldar looked chagrined.

"She is not, in the strictest sense, one of us. She was a priestess here, a Furyan, like yourself, born to Fire. She was a student, as all Elemental converts begin... but she fell to Earth when the planet was overrun. Took the power of the martyred dead, and their realm, to save herself. I had no means, or will to stop her. The consequences were unseen."

Riddick harrumphed. Eldar closed his eyes, flames licking his form again. "It is still unclear, this thread of the tapestry. I am sorry your thread is so dark and frayed. But you have bound yourself to others now, spun new silk, it reinforces you. I can only advise you to listen to my council, learn what you can of your people, let your mate's interest guide you."

"So you know about that," he muttered. Nicola's interest in the archaeological research, her translations of the found texts; he'd have to listen to dinner talk more thoroughly. Joy. Eldar nodded.

"That is all, my liege." Riddick snorted.

"You know I hate that shit. I'm king of nobody right now. Frankly, I like it that way. You should have heard those Necros whine. Needed a military order just to take a piss." The older man chuckled.

"What you did was a great service to the universe, ridding us of that imbalance. Evil of that sort..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good, evil, it's all a bunch of shit. People still fighting and killing, and they're always gonna do that. I'm just fuckin' tired of being the one doin' the killin'. RE-goddamn-TIRED. Tell miss witchy-bitchy to take a good long dirt nap and leave my family be. "

"I will do what I can." Eldar bowed. His body began to dissolve into flame.

Riddick took the hint and left.

------------------------------------------------

_Thank you to my new beta, and thanks to everyone for the comments. Good to know what you like._


	14. Water

-----------------

It was perhaps six months later when Riddick decided to discuss Eldar's warnings with Nicola. It was on a hike one evening, Riddick having sent the children over to "Aunt" Ziza's for the night. Needed alone time, away from the kids, and not in the bedroom... too distracting. So an hour before sunset, he took her out over their property, since she still hadn't seen most of it, and he'd been too busy to give her this surprise before.

"So he yammered on about the universe again, and then he hinted at something with the kids, future is vague and all that shit." Riddick said as he looked down at Nicola picking her path over the rise below him. The land was mostly desert-like plains, rocky but passable. Nicola knew he'd picked the forest border because he liked to hunt, but all this open space, soil unsuitable for agriculture or even keeping ranging animals... why had he wanted this?

"He hasn't talked to you since then?" She took his hand and he lifted her up.

"No. And he made noises like Shirah is more than a ghost, that she's got Elemental magic on her side." He turned and surveyed the land before them, shadows lengthening as the sun set. Nicola sipped water out of her camel pack.

"Not good news," she commented, following his gaze to the next rocky ridge rising in the distance. "But it does jibe with some of the religious works I've been looking at lately. Like a lot of civilizations, seems religion and government ran concurrently. And the Elementals seem to have their noses in a lot of system politics, for all their 'non-interference' claims." She made a face. Riddick grunted, starting down the slope.

Nicola followed him down the hill, picking her way carefully, watching for stones loosened by his seemingly heedless tread. She was used to these several minute silences. Hard to stay on task sometimes, her own thoughts would wander in the lull, but it was peaceful. And watching her footing kept her mind focused.

"Those books say anything about names?" He was waiting for her again at the bottom. "Naming ceremony? Religious stuff?" Nicola stared at his goggles quizzically.

"No, but I can ask around. I'm hardly the only one working on this." Riddick nodded absently and turned. "Hon, how much longer are we gonna be out here? I know you can see fine in the dark, but..." He looked back at her, grinned.

"Don't worry. We're almost there. Got a surprise for you, just up the next ridge."

And it was worth it. The climb up that last slope wasn't easy, she was tired, not used to walking more than 2 or 3 klicks a day back and forth from work. But the mildly sulfur and salt smell gave it away before she topped the rise and saw it. Hot springs. They had mineral pools nestled in the rock depressions. _This_ was why he claimed the property, she realized. And the smug grin as he shouldered off the pack he carried gave that all away.

"I... it's beautiful. Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged.

"Savin' it. Anniversary or somethin'. "

"What?"

"Ten years, babe. More or less."

"I... we?" Had it really been that long? Aiden had just turned two. Jack was eight and a half. Good god, she was 38 herself. Nearly 40. She'd known him for a quarter of her life, give or take the four year absence in the middle. Still... a decade? She stared at the water, then him. He had already pulled off his shirt, was unlacing his boots. Gods, he didn't look a day over 30. Furyan bastard.

"What? You prefer jewelry?" He shoved his goggles up on his forehead, and pulled her into his arms. Nicola bit her lip.

"No. I... ten years, I just feel so _old_ suddenly. And jealous of your genetics." Riddick laughed then, the deep baritone echoing off the rocks. He kissed her temple, rocking her against him.

"Oh baby," he purred, genuinely amused, "You're not _old_. If you were _old_ I wouldn't still want to tie you to the bed and fuck you till you couldn't walk. " He let his lips trail over her eyelids a moment before he leaned down to her ear. "But that's for later tonight. Want a good soak first to loosen you up." He smacked her ass and let her go, skinning off his shorts. "Now get naked for me."

Nicola didn't know if she was blushing from his tone or his words. She stared at him as he lowered himself into the cloudy water, moving with the confidence of someone who had been here before. She shrugged off the camel pack and kicked off her boots, but glanced around apprehensively as she pulled off her shirt.

"Honey, there's no one around for miles,"he growled. "It's been a while since I've cut you out of your clothes, but I'll do it for old time sake if you keep stallin'." She sighed and shoved down her shorts.

"You would, wouldn't you? Ten years and still no manners." He smiled lazily at her as she stood there in her underwear, eying her up and down.

"Babe, I bought this place as a gift for you, and I'm trying to be very patient, not throwing you in the water..." He leaned forward, sweeping an armful of water at her, "So will you _please_ get in here before I drag you in myself?" She complied, though more because it was cold standing there, dripping, than because he demanded it. Or so she told herself.

Oh, and it had nothing to do with having what amounted to a private hot tub with the goddamn hottest man in the sector. Who, after ten years, still wanted _her._ And was _not_ going to wait till they got back to the house before having her, apparently. "So much for a relaxing soak," she muttered as he pulled her on to his lap.

"What? We're soaking. Hundred 'n four fucking degrees in here... should feel pretty good," he breathed into her neck, kissing her behind the ear. "Can't help that even when I'm relaxed I still want you." He made that low growling sound in his chest, running his hands over her body. She giggled to herself as she leaned against him, hand on his thigh. "What?"

"Nothing, just noticing you're still warmer than the water. Too goddamn hot-blooded" He rumbled again, bit the back of her neck. She moaned.

"You like it and you know it," he said through his teeth. His hands massaged her breasts as his mouth moved over her shoulder."Besides, if I wasn't Fire, you couldn't be my Water." Nicola blinked at that, it sounded too epic for him. He let her turn in his arms, gazing steadily at her, waiting for her to ask.

"That's too poetic for you, darling." He grinned.

"What? I can't be romantic?" He brushed her lips and trailed light kisses back to her neck. Nicola wrapped arms around him, but sunk her nails into his back in warning.

"No, you can't. And it smacks of Elemental." Riddick rolled his shoulders, chuckled, and brought his face even with hers.

"Busted. " His eyes glowed in the failing light. "More shit from the old wizard. But I like it, explains why I get off so hardcore when I've got you in the water." He kissed her hard, and stood suddenly, pushing her into the deeper water of the pool, gripping her bodily against him. She laughed and wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh, so this is another self-serving present, hmm? Just brought me up here to get your rocks off in a new way." He grabbed her hips, moaning deep.

"Dammit, Nicola. Ten years and I still want you as bad as that first night. If that ain't fucking magic, I don't know what is." Her back hit the stone wall then and he pressed his forehead to hers, breathing harshly. She looked at him through her lashes, drinking in his lust. His deep feral need, balanced with sharp intellectual control, always got her going in a way nothing else could. So much in his eyes... She slid a hand into the water between them, barely touching him before he moaned again. He shuttered. That was enough, she needed him just as bad.

He sighed deliciously as she slid over his cock, and Nicola smiled. He could say so much without words. He seemed content to hold her there, eyes closed, as he sought her lips again. Just making out with her while his dick was buried inside her. It was nice, but strange...

"What are you doing?" she asked finally when he let her breathe.

"Relaxing. Why? Thought that's what you wanted." She growled, kicked the back of his thigh.

"Bastard! Not right _now_." She squeezed her internal muscles over him, moving her hips to try to get friction. He held her there, eyes glittering wickedly.

"Oh, don't tell me _you_ want this too? I thought this was just me, trying to get my rocks off." She kicked him again, dug nails into his shoulders. He chuckled."Not very ladylike, Nicola. Where are _your_ manners?" She snarled in frustration.

"Dunno. Probably left them up there with my underwear." He laughed, and she could feel it thrum all through her body. _Oh, that felt gooood._

"Still my little politician." he kissed her nose, purring again, making her squirm.

"And I want my big bad-ass predator." She grabbed the back of his neck. "I want him to fuck the shit out of me, _now_." His smile turned positively evil.

"And I don't even make you say 'please,'" his voice was thick as he punctuated the last word with a vicious thrust. Nicola moaned and bucked on him, wrapping her arms around his head. He worked her hard and fast then, biting her neck and making her scream as she peaked almost immediately. "Shit, get _my_ rocks off, yeah right," he muttered into her breasts as he paused to let her racing heartbeat slow. She cuffed him with her knuckles.

"You didn't have to stop, you could have finished," she shot back.

"Nah, too much fun to watch your eyes roll back in your head. I get off mentally watching you do that." He swung her away from the wall, carrying her to the center of the pool again. "'sides, I've told you before I like your second orgasm best." He nuzzled her hair, breathing deep. "And the pheromones you give off right after you cum smell so damn good." He licked her neck. "Even better with the salt in this water."

Nicola shook her head, letting him nibble on her neck while she stared up at the stars. "You know, at this rate, we're not going to make it back to bed before sunrise." She heard him snort something into her collarbone, "Oh well" or "Don't care." Something typically Riddick. She sighed and stroked his smooth head.

She was surprised she could still see in the gathering dark. The water seemed to be... glowing faintly. So did the rocks, actually. Some phosphorescent mineral, or deposit of radium, she guessed, soaking up the sun's rays. Her mate started to move again, slowly, deeply, still sucking on her neck. She shut her eyes as he spun her slowly in a circle, just enjoying the motion. Maybe he was right about her connection to the water, it felt so good...

She was startled out of her reverie by a sharp scraping noise on the shore. Something moved on the rocks across the pool, near where they'd left their clothes. Nicola could see, but not well, and she had the sudden feeling of eyes on her. She stiffened.

"Richard..." He made a disappointed noise and raised his face.

"What?"

"There's something out there. I heard it." He smoothed her hair, and kissed her, unconcerned.

"Who cares? Nothing is gonna bother us." She looked at him, alarmed. He gave her that lazy half-grin. "You know damn well I'm the biggest, baddest predator out here. Besides, " he scanned the shore, and nodded to the right. "It's just one of those big cats. I kinda know him anyway." Nicola stared where he had indicated, still clutching him, half horrified when she saw the yellow-red glint of feline eyes staring back at her. She inhaled sharply. The creature was black as pitch, barely distinguishable from the rocks. And it was just _sitting_ there. It yawned suddenly, displaying a mouth full of large white teeth.

"Riddick!" She hissed, heart hammering in her chest. She'd heard about the big puma-cats that roamed the planet, attacked livestock, but she hadn't _seen_ one before. Riddick growled low, annoyed.

"I told you, he's not gonna bother us. I'm the goddamn alpha predator around here, and he ain't" he thrust into her, "gonna mess with me," he hammered her again, "when I'm mating!" If they hadn't been in the water, it would have hurt, but it just made her yelp, jolting her out of her fear. She heard a snuffling sigh up on the ledge as the big cat blinked and closed its eyes, laying its head down on huge paws. Riddick grunted at her, a territorial gleam in his gaze. _See? Nothing._

"He's just a big stupid voyeur," he continued, stroking her back. "Like a goddamn house pet. Just jealous I got a hot alpha bitch to fuck and he don't."

"If that was supposed to be romantic and reassuring, you're failing," she muttered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm... well, bitchy is better than scared. Easier to get the mood back when you're bitchy."

"I am _not_ bitchy! And if you're gonna make a comparison like that, the proper term for female cats is 'queen.' "

"I thought you were my lioness," he teased, gripping her ass. "But if you wanna be my queen, that's fine too. Where you learn this shit, anyway?"

"_Someone_ has to help Jack with her homework. Don't remember you volunteering." Riddick snorted.

"Oh I teach her plenty of shit. Lot more practical than sexual terminology for animals. She could probably take that cat down if need be."

"I don't know if I approve of that."

"Eh, lot of stuff you don't approve of, but you still let me fuck you."

"You are so single minded sometimes."

"Says the naked woman riding my cock." Nicola gave him a look. He just grinned. "Can't argue with that can you?"

"No."

"So forget about the damn cat. Cuz I'm not getting out of this water till I'm done with you. And if he irritates me, we're gonna have a new throw rug for the den."

"Uck. You know I hate it when you come home smelling of dead things."

"But you like it well enough when I clean up and ride you till dawn." Nicola had to laugh, even though he was being smug.

"Fair enough. We'll skip the killing part tonight, if you can make me forget that thing is there." Riddick cocked his head, eyes narrowing to silver slits.

"Baby," his voice hit a very low octave that made her stomach flutter."You're about to forget everything but my name."

* * *


	15. Puppy

-----------------

Three -year-old Aiden had been playing in the front yard, amusing himself with the red earth and rocks and his construction toys. Jack was inside, working on her homework vids, getting them done so when Nicola came home she could take off and go play on her own. Aiden let out a giggling shriek, which was unusual, since he was a quiet child. Never serious-quiet, like his sister had been, just brooding, took after his father. So the noise startled Jack, and when she looked out the window and didn't see him, she was up and to the door in a second.

They lived on the very edge of the settlement, next to the woods, Dad was still itchy around people. The house sat on the lower southeast corner of the property, half a klick down the road from Ziza and Basir's place. Not exactly shouting distance, but close enough that Nicola had no qualms about Jack walking her baby brother home from preschool in the afternoon. Basir had retired from his military cleric position and was trying his hand at farming. And Jack was almost 10. She could handle pretty much anything that happened.

Aiden squealed again. It was at the back of the house, by the fence separating the woods from the yard. Jack reflexively palmed her knife, her brother was babbling, and there should be neither people nor animals in the backyard. She stopped short in the shadows of the back porch, wary.

Aiden stood with his back to her, shrieking gleefully as he tossed something white and floppy as hard as his little arms could manage. Oh gods, was that a _chicken_? It was half his size, but mostly feathers, so it moved maybe five feet. Something big and black pounced on the white mess of feathers and sinew, and Jack choked.

It was a blue-devil cat. _Pantherus rufus. _One of the black panther-bobcat like predators native to the planet. They got the name from their glossy but tough black oiled coats, that shown like crow-feathers in the light. Sized like panthers, this one was tipping the high end of that 100 kg weight range. They had more compact bodies than most big cats, more like earth bobcats or lynx. They'd been spotted at night, usually near the woods or up in the hills, a few attacks on livestock, but they preferred smaller quarry. Large rodents or vermin... or in this case, the size of Basir's chickens...

Aiden clapped and dove at the cat, grabbing for the bird in the giant beast's teeth. Jack's adrenaline was pumping hard, but she tried to keep her voice even, low. "Aiden... come here."

The little blond boy looked up, still smiling, squinting in the sunlight. "Jack play too?" The cat was growling low, the yellow-red eyes flashed as it hunched over the mangled white mess, giant teeth worrying the feathers. Aiden brushed his dirty hands on his knees and trotted half the distance between the beast and his sister.

"No Aiden. You gotta come in now. Mom's gonna be home soon." She tried not to shake, but her palms were slippery on the knife. She held out one hand to her brother. "C'mere." Aiden glanced back at the cat. It stood suddenly, the chicken still in its mouth.

"No. Wanna play!" he whined.

"Mom wouldn't want you...playing... with that. It's dirty." She motioned him forward. He made a disappointed noise, and scuffed forward, kicking dust clouds. The cat followed him cautiously. Jack didn't know if it was stalking her brother or not. She grabbed him and opened the back door with her foot, moving very slowly.

The cat stopped at the edge of the cement porch, growling again. Jack shoved her brother in the house, still holding the knife up. Then the cat spit the chicken out, and just looked at her. When she didn't move it made that growl again, and nosed the bird, batting it with a huge paw. Aiden poked his head out under his sister's arm.

"See. He wants you play too. You throw chick'n, he fetch. Then we play tug." He pushed past his sister, who was too dumbfounded to stop him. He picked up the corpse and flung it, the cat half-leaped and caught it in the air. Then he leaned back down and let Aiden grasp the bird by the neck. "Give!" he yelled, wrestling with the animal. Jack gulped. But the big cat growled and after a moment let go. Aiden smiled and held the bird up to her. "See?"

Jack snatched the bird and flung it as hard as she could across the yard. Then she grabbed her brother and slammed the door, heading through the kitchen to com her Mom.

* * *

Nicola stared at her daughter sitting at the table playing with her knife. Aiden sat on the floor, stacking plastic containers he'd pulled out of the cabinets in the kitchen. She'd commed Riddick as soon as Jack told her the story, wild as it was, to come home immediately. Jack was not given to fanciful stories, and the paw prints in the dust out back were enough to corroborate what her daughter had said.

"We'll decide what to do when your father gets back," she said, rinsing off vegetables for supper.

"But Mom... I don't think he meant any harm..."

"If it's killing Basir's chickens, it's a menace. And probably sick besides. Those things are supposed to be nocturnal." Jack's sudden change to defending the beast was unnerving.

"Crepuscular," Jack muttered, laying her head on her elbows.

"What?"

"Crepuscular - active at dawn and dusk. That's how most cats are."

"Well, good to see you're learning your biology." Nicola began pulling dishes down and motioned for Jack to set the table.

"Mom, I've seen dead chickens on the road to school all the time. Those things are dumb, they wander off and get hit by transports every day." Nicola looked at her daughter and sighed.

"An hour ago you were screaming at me about a killer cat stalking your brother, now you sound like you want to keep it. It's a wild animal, and it's obviously desensitized to humans. It's not safe."

"It follows Dad around at night," Jack muttered under her breath as she thunked plates on the table.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mom did _not_ need to know she'd been slipping out to track her father. Speaking of...

"DADDY!" Aiden jumped from the floor, running for the front door. Nicola sighed again. Furyan genetics gave her children a 15 second advantage in the hearing department. Not just Riddick with the voodoo now, she had a whole house full of them. Jack made a face.

"Why is he always running off like that. It's just Dad." Nicola laughed.

"Honey, you were the same way when you were younger." Jack rolled her eyes. They could hear Aiden shriek with glee outside. Jack raised an eyebrow. Not his usual greeting for their father, _loud_ annoyed Dad.

"Puppy!" Nicola and Jack exchanged a look and headed for the door at the same moment.

Riddick was leaning in the door frame, arms crossed, looking pleased. Nicola and Jack pushed past him, and stopped short. Aiden was standing in the yard, arms wrapped around the giant blue-cat from earlier. Nicola recognized it vaguely as the same cat that she had seen up at the springs with Riddick. In the light she could see the scar across its muzzle, and the notch where it had lost part of its ear.

"Daddy brought me Puppy!" Aiden insisted, burying his face in the beast's neck. He knew Jack was going to try to drag him inside again. But Daddy overruled Jack.

"This was what all the fuss was over?" Riddick sounded amused. "Scarface wanted to play with the kids?" Nicola stared at him, agape. "What?"

"That is a wild animal your son is... playing with." Riddick shrugged.

"Probably my fault for feedin' him all this time." He dropped to his knees, made a clucking sound, and the big cat padded over, bumping his head against the man's outstretched hand. Aiden squealed again and ran headlong into the beast's rear end, hugging his hindquarters.

"My Puppy!" Riddick chuckled, scratching the cat under the chin. It actually purred. Nicola couldn't think of anything to say. She watched her daughter move around her to join her father in the dirt, slowly reaching out to pet the beast.

"He won't bite?" Jack asked, running a tentative hand down its back.

"Might," he cuffed the beast on the side of the face, earning a nip and a growl. "But he knows you're family. You smell like me, he knows you're my kits. That's why he wants to play." He stuck his fist in the cat's mouth, gripping its jaw as it gnawed on his knuckles. "Just don't pull his tail, you should be fine." He looked at his son, still clutching the cat around the middle. "You play nice Aiden."

"Yes Daddy. Nice Puppy." Jack snorted.

"It's a _kitty_, Aiden."

"No! My Puppy! We play fetch!" He stared furiously at his sister.

"Richard..." Nicola was exasperated. "You can't condone this..."

"What? Every kid needs a pet." He grinned at her.

"A _pet_ is a guinea rat, a gold fish! Not a feral jungle beast the size of a calf!"

"Oh, he's just an old worn out tom cat." He thumped the beast's shoulder and stood. "It's not like I'm sayin' he can sleep in their rooms. He's strictly an outdoor pet, got that?"

"Yes, Daddy," came the chorus.

Nicola knew when she was defeated. Three stubborn Furyans in the house, she couldn't win.

And that's how Puppy became the family pet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tribute to the hellhounds on Crematoria, and my cat. :P **


	16. Tracking

_Happy "Fast & Furious" US movie release day everyone! Riddick, of course, insists you pay attention to him* so insisted I post this chapter._

_(*if you're curious, I've posted some meta-fiction on my writing process with the big guy over at the VinXperience website - google it, it's a good place to find more Riddick fics.)_

* * *

Jack lay in bed, staring at the ceiling in the moonlight. She could hear Mom and Dad going at it on the other side of the house. She jammed a pillow over her head. Why couldn't they at least _try_ to be quiet? The only good thing about it was it signaled that Dad was going out tonight. Whatever they were doing in there wore Mom out. It sure as hell wasn't the cinematic sex she saw on romance vids in the afternoon. Not that any of those soppy soap opera heroines could _handle_ her Dad, even on a good day. _Oh EWWWW! As if! _Why was she even thinking that?

She tossed the pillow aside and sat up. May as well get dressed. Dad was less likely to hear her while they were making a ruckus. Jack fingered the micro-braids Aunt Ziza had put in for her yesterday. She should tie her hair back, make less noise.

She'd asked Ziza about that yesterday, the noise her parents made. Jack knew about sex. She was 10, after all. They'd been studying zoology and mating patterns in biology. But she was pretty sure what her parents did was _not_ normal. They weren't trying to have more kids, snarky comments between them told her that. So why did they always have to go at it like a pair of crazed monkeys?

Ziza had laughed. "Oh Jackie dear, we should all be so lucky to have that kind of passion." The older woman yanked on the braid she'd been cornrowing. Ziza always called her Jackie when she talked down to her, it was annoying. She scowled.

"They're not in Shakespeare or some romance vid, why can't they just be _normal_?" Ziza laughed again.

"Child, you really want your father to be normal? Take you back to Helion or an inner sphere planet with a normal job where you never see him, with no hunting or tracking or giant blue-cats for pets?" Jack slumped in the chair. "Mmm-hmm. I thought so."

"You father is unique. So is your mother. They compliment each other, but your father is very much a wild thing. He is like this planet, honey. He's _of_ this planet. Just like you." She plucked another tie from Jack's hand. "Riddick does what he wants, and he never does anything halfway. Thankfully you have your mother's sense to temper that." She tugged another braid teasingly.

"What's you and Uncle Basir's kid gonna be like?" Ziza's hands stopped. She was silent a minute, and Jack winced.

"I did it again, didn't I? I was weird." Ziza made a noise and started braiding again.

"You're not weird, honey, you're gifted. But it is rude. You have to think before you say personal things like that to people." Jack sighed.

"But you are pregnant."

"Yes, but Basir doesn't know yet, I just found out yesterday. That is very personal information. And if we weren't family, if I didn't know your poor mother has to deal with this all the time, I'd be very put out."

"Sorry." Jack kicked the chair with her heels. "It does freak Mom out when Aiden and I do stuff like that. Know things. It seems normal at the time."

"Normal? Are we back to that?" Ziza patted Jack's shoulder. "You can't have it both ways, little one."

No, she couldn't. Jack knew that. And as something soft and predatory uncurled in her breast now, as she sheathed her knife in her boot, she knew this was how it was supposed to be. Tonight she'd find out where her father wandered on these nights he wasn't hunting, nights he didn't bring home a kill. He'd brought home venison earlier in the week, so tonight was one of _those _nights. She stood in the shadows of the room, waiting to hear the front door close. Then she waited five minutes and followed.

* * *

Puppy was sitting patiently on the far side of the fence, she could see the big cat's black bulk clearly in the moonlight. Riddick didn't let him come along on these nights, one more indication he was prowling, not hunting. The cat switched his tail in greeting, and turned luminous eyes on the woods. Jack wondered briefly if Dad thought using Puppy to track him was cheating. Then again, the last time she'd let him come along, the beast had run off, chasing prey. It was like the cat _knew_ damn well what she was trying to do, and wouldn't play along. Dumb Puppy _knew_ where Dad was going, and would only help her a little. Still, half-assed help was better than none. And Dad made it hard on purpose.

"Go find Dad," she whispered fiercely, swatting him on the rump. The cat snuffed and then launched into the brush. Dad had been giving her lessons in game tracking on Solday afternoons, and it had taken her three months to realize that the whole exercise was because he knew she had been following him at night. But that remained unspoken, its own kind of test, and a damn tough one for her. He deliberately ran her into dead ends, then erased his trail like magic. She'd take her anger out on small game the nights she lost him. She was getting pretty good with her throwing knives. That's really why Puppy tagged along. He got to eat the recipients of her frustration.

Puppy got distracted by ground birds twice, but Jack was smart enough to know now when he was chasing another scent. She looked up at the stars through the trees, trying to gage how far she'd come in the past 20 minutes. Dad's lead always lengthened whenever she stopped to rest, she couldn't keep his pace, but she was getting better. She scanned the brush at waist height, knowing most prey didn't disturb foliage that high off the ground. Terusk deer might, but they'd be avoiding trails this close to home since Dad had brought down a buck and dragged it home this way. She was beginning to recognize smells out here too. Old blood or new, fresh spoor or stale... it was strange the way her senses stretched without the overload of home and other people.

Puppy had bored of harassing birds and came back to sit by her silently. She scratched his head absently as she searched for clues. The breeze changed then, making the leaves around her shudder and hiss. Then she caught the sweet syrupy scent of mazen sap. It wasn't the time of year for the deer to be marking territory by rubbing the trees... She moved forward to the left. _Oh Daddy. _Her fingers traced the shoulder-high cut in the bark of a blue-black trunk. The sap was just starting to ooze. He didn't leave footprints or snapped branches, but he left her very deliberate clues.

Another half hour and Jack was stuck again. She knew this north western direction was familiar, but he'd followed a dry creek bed instead of going over the rise where there was a high meadow. She'd lost him past there last time. She wondered if it was a false lead, since he'd disturbed the dirt there, almost as if he'd changed his mind mid-pace. Then again, the meadow had been the dead end last time. She crouched in the dirt, running fingers over the print. She had to _think._ Riddick was quarry but not prey. He didn't think like a rabbit or a deer. He was a predator, and he moved like one. If he changed direction, it was for a reason, and not because he was spooked. But... he might have spooked something else...

Jack shut her eyes, listening. Bugs and breeze and birds in the distance. Puppy huffing around in the brush behind her. Dumb cat was making too much noise, she couldn't hear any little animals scurrying about. Dumb cat didn't _make_ noise when it was hunting, which meant, something had scared all the critters in this area to silence. The birds up in the meadow were still calling, and if she strained her ears she could hear scruffing up there too. Dad hadn't gone that way. That eliminated 40 percent of the radius of travel, and she could nix the way she'd just came. So still moving north along the creek bed, but veering east.

It was a gamble, but Puppy was keeping pace with her, so she figured it must be the right direction. Then the cat suddenly bounded off to her right, away from the creek. She heard him crunching before she caught the smell. Dead shrill-pheasant. Big one too. Already bled out. Dad's idea of a joke. Feed the kitty, throw them off the trail. Dammit. She left the cat there, backtracked to the creek.

This was the farthest she'd gotten. And she wasn't going to be put off now. Dad would throw her like this, but he also wanted to be found. She _knew_ that. Didn't know how. But she could _feel_ that. She just couldn't get mad and let him win. She just needed to calm down. She shut her eyes and counted slowly to ten. And felt a _tug._

Well that was weird. For a second, she could smell smoke. Then it was gone. She looked around. Nothing unusual. She breathed in deeply. No, just the forest smells, loam and greenery. She shut her eyes and tried to relax again, empty her head. Another _pull_, the scent of something burning. Gone in a breath. But it had been east, north, away from the creek now. Strange, but even if it wasn't her father, it was worth investigating.

* * *

Riddick was in his favorite tree, waiting for her. Jack didn't see him, didn't even seem to be looking for him, so he just watched her silent approach. She still looked small, coming up that final hill where the woods broke, still shorter than her namesake had been when he'd met her, all those years ago. But Jack had grown in the past few months, gone willowy. Her hair though, braided back like that, dark now like her mother's... he had an eerie sense of deja vu, her calm purposeful gate reminded him of Shirah.

He banished that thought and allowed himself a moment of pride as she topped the rise and gasped. She'd made it here. On her own. His daughter. Yeah, he'd helped, but not much. He'd like to see another 10 year old track him this far. Half the Merc Core couldn't track him like that, even if he left corpses. So yeah, she done good.

He jumped down from the branch as he watched her shudder at the sight of the cemetery. He didn't offer her solace, just waited for her to get over her fear of seeing a childhood nightmare made real. She shivered again, clutching her worn neck bag.

"Dad... I remember this. I used to dream this when I was little." He grunted, watched her. No telling what the old wizard wanted with her, and if she couldn't handle this, no way she was going to make it through the boneyard. He thought for a second she might bolt... but then she seemed to shake it off. She turned to face him.

"He's down there, isn't he? The one who made this." Jack fingered her necklace again. She licked her lips and bounced restlessly on her feet. Then she shut her eyes. "I get this... tug..." She looked up at him. He couldn't help but grin at her.

"Yeah. Sorry kid, runs in the family." He finally hugged her. She sighed, pressing herself into him, reminding him of when she was five. He ran fingers over her braids. His child. Still pretty weird. Good weird, but weird. "Ready to go find out what the old guy wants?"

"Yeah, OK." She stepped back.

"Home stretch kid. Keep up." Then almost as an afterthought "You did good, Jack. Real good."

* * *

_Comments are always appreciated. Once I finish this, I may expand it. What people have said so far helps me consider what details you need/want to know. _

_Mainly at the moment, I'm just trying to get this DONE. I'm still wrestling with execution of the ending. Still, comments keep me modivated. Thanks._


	17. Reading

As they covered the ground between the boneyard and the temple, Riddick watched her carefully for signs of the psychological battering he usually got from the spirits and their equally restless mistress. Jack was breathing hard, but that was more obviously from keeping up with his pace, he hated lingering here. This place wasn't a fear he could face or cut down, and that always put him in a foul mood. But Jack seemed fine. Took him a second to remember she had that damn charm to protect her.

That was probably why he was getting a different, odd feeling from the ghosts. Almost... confused. They knew she was there, but they couldn't touch her. He felt satisfaction in that, points for Eldar.

He paused at the mausoleum on top of the last hill that looked down on the valley temple. He passed Jack his water and motioned for her to sit on the tomb steps. He was mildly surprised when Puppy came bounding up the hill a moment later. The beast hadn't deigned to follow him into the necropolis the few times it'd shadowed him. Cats and the dead didn't get along.

Puppy ignored him and padded over to Jack, butting her hand with his forehead. Damn cat smelled of birdshit and blood. Riddick grinned to himself. He'd found the present he'd left. Should be kissing up to him, not Jack. But she'd scritch him like a housepet, spoiled pussy. Whatever. He could see the molten river's reflected glare in his daughter's eyes. She looked apprehensive again.

"I'm going down there alone first. You stay up here till I call you." Jack nodded.

Riddick turned on heel and started down the slope, surprised the old man wasn't waiting for him outside as usual. He was usually pretty punctual with his welcome. On cue, he caught the telltale flare of light from the temple doorway, and Eldar bowed as he approached.

"Amadak, my liege."

"Thought we were done with this. It's..."

"Riddick, yes, I know. But you do not come alone. It is a marked occasion." The Elemental gave the larger man a severe look. _Likes his damn ceremony._ Riddick crossed his arms and the old man shook his head and sighed."Where is she?"

"Waiting. Till I find out what you got planned." Eldar fixed him with another disapproving and incredulous look. Only one else Riddick ever saw dare that with him was Nicola. He didn't tolerate that in most people. His lips quirked. Funny to see on the face of someone normally so serene.

"Just to meet her. Converse. Does it surprise you to find I am perhaps lonely?"

"What? Shirah and the spook brigade not enough company? " Eldar sighed, flared a bit in irritation.

"They are not allowed here, this place is protected, and I have little tolerance for their single-minded ways."

"Don't bullshit me with this lonely grandpa crap. Priests and little girls don't mix, even on a good day." Eldar flamed openly at that, billowing smoke filled the air. Riddick just glared.

"She is your progeny, Alpha firstborn. Since the spell that protects her from Shirah also blocks her from my sight, I need her present to read her." He didn't react to Riddick's growl. "You may not like this, but you're smart enough to bring her. You know my efforts are always first to help and guide you. And your kin. Trust that I will not harm a daughter of the royal line. Were I to do so, I would be at your mercy, now as always." Riddick rolled his eyes, regarded him a minute. Then he whistled.

Jack came down the hill cautiously, obviously awed by both the temple and the Elemental. She'd met Aereon once, when she was little, back on Helion. Though that was like her dreams of this place, long ago and far away. She'd known even then that her father didn't care for the ghost-like woman. In her mind, his barely suppressed anger tainted the event with trepidation. She chewed her lip as she approached, eying the older man who smelled of something more pungent and mixed than campfires but less metallic than the lava. His eyes and smile were demure, and he bowed as she halted next to her father. Puppy was a silent shadow at her back.

"Ah, so you are Jacqueline, the Alpha's firstborn. I am honored by your presence." She heard her father snort when he bowed. He transubstantiated, flaming briefly. She wondered if it was for her benefit.

"It's Jack," she corrected reflexively, fingering her hair. Was she supposed to bow too? Mom taught her to be courteous, but Dad hadn't said anything. The other man smiled.

"I am Eldar, keeper of this place, and as you know, Fire Elemental. I serve the people of Furya, and the royal line especially." Jack's eyebrow's knit.

"Dad..."

"Skip it priest. I'm the only one who calls her princess."

"You've never called me that, Dad." Jack snapped, embarrassed. Dad was always so _rude_. Eldar actually laughed.

"Ah, concern she may hear what you do not tell? Even her choice of companion shows the truth, my liege. The midnight walkers always trail the Alphas. They have guarded their masters for countless generations. Look at the murals on the temple." He raised a hand with a flourish, but there was not a lot Jack could make out in the darkness.

"Puppy?" She reached behind her reflexively. In true cat fashion, Puppy ignored her and lay down, oblivious. Riddick snickered, but Eldar seemed unperturbed.

"Perhaps we should go inside to continue this? These grounds are protected, but spirits have ears like the rest of us, and I think your father would prefer these conversations to be private." Riddick grumbled something like 'spying witch' and stomped up the temple steps ahead of her. Jack followed his lead, Puppy and the Elemental bringing up the rear.

* * *

Riddick led the way to the sitting room and threw himself on the couch. Jack was trying hard not to gawk, but the temple was impressive. She knew the archaeologists her mother worked with would probably piss themselves if they knew a place like this was still intact. That was probably why Dad didn't talk about it. That and it was... what was a good word? Working? In use? Occupied? Suddenly Mom's work didn't seem so dull.

"What's up priest? Not your usual M.O." Eldar hesitated.

"With your permission, liege, I would move us to the alter room. As I said before, this is a marked occasion." Riddick scowled, but stood. The Elemental ushered them into a larger chamber, where a stone dais dominated the center of the room on a raised platform. It was covered in a white cloth on which sat a large roll of black velvet. Eldar skirted the dais and led them to the back of the room, where a wooden work table sat heaped with covered bowls. He walked to the large cabinet behind it, and opened a door. He pulled down a sachet on a string from among the herbs drying on racks inside and held it out for Jack.

"For your brother." Jack hesitated only a moment before taking it from him, but he saw it.

"What's in this anyway?" She was looking at the table, avoiding his steady gaze. The old man smiled.

"Mostly herbs: sage, rosemary, nettles, black poppy. There's bark from a rowan. All of that mixed and burned to ash. Also some crushed neem leaf and leeks, not native to this world, as well as loadstones and blue sea salt." Jack nodded, chewing her lip. "You ask because you opened the bag." Statement, not a question. Jack blushed and glanced sideways at her father.

"Yeah... Aiden was muttering in his sleep. I figured... I had the dreams at that age. I dumped the bag out and tried to divide it. Put some of the stuff in a leather scrap and tied it up, hid it under Aiden's mattress." She winced guiltily at her father's impassive look and then back at Eldar, who actually seemed _pleased._

"As I thought. That is why he disappears often from my sight." He glanced at Riddick and then added. "Despite your father's disapproval, it is natural for you to protect your brother. And you obviously are adept at separating herbal elements. You had to have done more than just halve the contents of the bag. There is not enough there to keep you both clear from sight." Jack ducked her head and her ears went red. Riddick crossed his arms as he watched her.

"I... recognized some of what was in there. The salt, the rowan... it grows in the yard. Mom had leek in the kitchen. And sage. I'm sorry Dad. I just figured you didn't need to worry about it. It wasn't hard, and it worked." She shrugged, pulling on her braids self-depreciatingly.

"Not mad at you, just pissed at the witch. She doesn't give up."

"Who _are _you talking about? That's the second time you've mentioned a witch."

"Your father refers to the woman you saw in your dreams; Shirah" Eldar supplied. "She is a former priestess of this place, and a student to the Elemental arts. She carries the torch, as it were, for the slain peoples of Furya, wishes for the scattered survivors to be Called home." He shut the cabinet and moved back to the center of the room. "That task can only be accomplished by the Alpha, or, round-about, but one of the royal line." He had started to unroll the velvet fabric, but paused, staring meaningfully at Riddick. "Your father's choice has been to ignore her, but I fear there will be consequences for continued inaction. That is one reason I wished to have you brought here. I wish to calculate your future." Riddick made a noise, something between a hiss and a snarl. Not happy. Eldar sighed, wavering to flame a moment, then shook his head.

"My liege... I know you don't approve, but I require your consent. She is not Named. "

"What do you mean? You know my name." Jack seemed put out. Eldar smiled tightly, his lips a thin line.

"No, my child. Named. Traditionally Furyan children, in their sixth year, are given a true Name known to only the priests and the parents. It speaks of who they are, what they will be in this world and the next. It ties their thread of destiny to the lines they are from allowing them access to things beyond themselves." He put his hands on the stone dais and met Riddick's eyes. "The Name is recorded in the Book of Lines, in a parent's blood. We wait until the sixth year because of the planet's volatile orbit. In ancient times, because of the world's violent geology, many would die before that age... so only those strong or favored would survive the astro-geologic cycle. Archaic, perhaps, but as with all rituals, there is power that gathers in both belief and repetition. " He paused, waiting. Jack did not disappoint.

"But Dad wasn't here when he was six." Riddick came up behind her, poked her with a finger.

"What you know about that?" Jack shrugged.

"Not much. Mom says you don't talk about it. But I know you weren't _here_. Necro War. Recolonization. Dead planet. Duh." The Elemental nodded. He had uncovered a bowl sitting next to the velvet, he stirred the contents absently.

"You are correct. Your father was thought dead, with good reason. But he was also a blood Alpha, member of the leading Line. Royal lined children's Names were deemed important enough for inclusion upon their untimely death. Your mother took sanctuary here while she was pregnant. Thus, even in the chaos of the Necromonger campaign, as you were delivered, your Name was chosen and recorded, my liege. " The old man frowned and looked at the scowling man before him.

"_That_, ultimately, is how Shirah _knows_ you, and has connection to you, no matter where you dwell. She was there at your birth, used your mother's blood to record your Name, before they both quit this place in search of sanctuary."

"You weren't going to volunteer this before now?" Riddick's tone was annoyed. Eldar faced him impassively.

"I share what is necessary. You have little patience for religion, tradition, lore or anything you deem superfluous. You place little value on the past and less on the future if it does not directly affect those you care for. As I am bound by a code of noninterference, I must wait til questioned to volunteer such things."

"That's shit and you know it," Riddick growled, but held his temper. It was a lot to chew on, and he wasn't going to lose it in front of his kid.

"So why can't you Name me now?" Jack looked between the two men. "I'm old enough."

"It must be done at the proper time. I have broached the subject with your father, but he did not seem interested. It is best to keep with tradition at this point, wait until your brother reaches his sixth year, when I believe, you will also be double his age?"

"By the fucking numbers." Riddick added. Eldar took this and Jack's nod as acceptance and moved on.

"With your father's permission then, shall we continue?" Riddick grunted, and Eldar motioned Jack to stand beside him. He let her look at the five knives arranged decorously in their velvet sheaths. Each was ornately decorated in carved runes and inlaid with minerals indicative of their corresponding element. One each for the five: fire, water, earth, air and aether. He knew which one to pick, but decided to take the opportunity to both satisfy his own curiosity and make a point to the reluctant Alpha.

"Jacqueline, please hold out your hand." Eldar called a flame to his own, and held it out for the girl to see. "First, I wish to verify what element calls you. You are a child of two very strong embodiments, your father's Fire and your mother's Water. There is little doubt, with your Furyan blood, which is stronger, but if my preliminary calculations are correct, the blending of such strong forces will manifest in a natural proclivity."

Jack had no idea what half of what the Elemental said meant, she was still analyzing the words in her head when he dropped the fireball in her outstretched palm. It was good she'd been distracted, or she would have pulled her hand away. She gasped a bit as the little sphere hovered over her hand, then wavered and dissolved, licking over her fingers briefly. It stung a bit, but didn't really hurt. Kind of like the poi she'd seen fire-spinners use at the summer festivals in town. Low temperature burn. She stared at her palm in wonder.

"That fire was elemental, child. Of my own making, do not attempt that on your own," Eldar was nodding to himself. He called another ball into being, and used it to light the herbal mix in the bowl on the alter. "You will have talent with Fire. " He pulled the knife corresponding to the element. The blade was blackened steel; burgundy fire opals, orange-white fire agates, green peridots and rubies were inlaid in the hilt. He held it up for Jack and her father to see. "I will need blood now child, willingly given." He glanced at Riddick, making sure he had marked the words. Jack took the knife, admiring the glint of the dark blade as much as the sparkling stones.

"Like all Furyan blades, it is killing sharp. Run it along your palm, but not too deep." Jack took a deep breath, turning to gaze at her father, somehow wanting to prove herself to him in this action. Riddick stared impassively as she slid the knife across her skin, fisted her hand and handed the wet blade to the Elemental. It stung fiercely, but she wasn't going to cry, and she knew it would close up soon if she kept pressure on it. She held her injured fist up at chest level, but away from her body. She didn't want to have to explain blood on her clothes to Mom.

Eldar meanwhile, had taken the knife over to the smoking bowl on the alter. He was chanting to himself as he ran the dripping blade over the rising smoke, then brought the blade back to his chest, covering it in both hands as he transubstantiated to fire himself. The blade at his center sizzled briefly and went bright orange with the heat. Jack recognized the mixture of smells she'd felt earlier in the wood. It was an eerie moment of deja vu and made her shiver. Goosebumps pricked her skin as she watched the Elemental's human form dissolve completely. For a long moment, there was only the crackle and hiss of fire. Then Eldar's disembodied voice rose from flames.

"Jacqueline Taras Riddick, first daughter to Ciad-Sìol, Taras-Ja shall be your Name. Mark carefully what is said, and take care where you repeat it. Most clearly I note this blood, your blood, will be the catalyst for the homecoming, though the Call will not come from your throat. You are bound like a diamond in bedrock, under pressure, surrounded by forces not of your own making. How this proceeds is divergent. On one path, I see you choking on the roots of the dead. If the shadows do not claim you, you will be the right hand to the future, priestess of the people. Protector and guide to the future Line. On the other, as the darkness consumes you, you will be the left hand, destroyer and ruler both... skinwalker and tyrant. Your power will extend far beyond this planet, as you take up the warlord's call. Balance will be lost."

Jack backed up and Riddick moved protectively to hold her.

"Daddy..." she whispered. "I don't like this."

Eldar's form re-emerged from the flames, and settled slowly, still smoking. "What is stranger, is that it is not your choice. It will come from your father which path you take. I am sorry child, that is what I see." He set down the knife and shook his head.

"But I don't want to be a priestess or a tyrant. I want to be a pilot or in the IS like Ziza," Jack's tone was petulant, still tinged with fear.

"Don't worry kid, these guys don't know everything." Eldar tried to smile reassuringly as he replaced the knife and rolled the velvet package closed again.

"It is true that visions of this sort are often symbolic. We cannot take them literally, and what words mean at one time may change in another. Nothing is ever decided until it passes into history and even then it is open to interpretation. Do not dwell on it child, those around you will endeavor to protect you from the worst. The seas of time are often in flux." He gazed at the pair before him and continued.

"While I know it strains the bonds of courtesy, I must confess that readings such as this drain me and I require rest. The temple grounds are safe and you may stay as long as you choose, but I must retire." He led them back to the door of the sitting room, where Puppy was snoozing on the rug. "I would speak to both of you again, perhaps separately, in the future." He bowed low and returned to the alter room, pausing in the doorway. "Forgive my not seeing you out." Jack watched him, and saw something like exhaustion cross his face as he shut the door. She heard her father whistle from the the hallway and quickly turned to follow.

Riddick was already heading down the front steps by the time she caught up. He paused in the front courtyard, staring off into the distance.

"Don't think I need to tell you, but don't tell Mom about this. Don't want her to worry." Jack looked up at him skeptically. He grinned down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you worry either, princess. I've seen a lot of weird shit and come through it okay. You know I got your back whatever nonsense the universe decides to spew. Now lets get home before your Mom wakes up and we have some _real _problems to deal will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notes: my beta pointed out I never explain the "first daughter to Ciad-Sìol" thing Eldar says. It's Gaelic, for "First Line." He's basically just saying she's a daughter of the royal lineage._

_When I was researching names for "Rumpelstiltskin" a few chapters ago, I looked up 'Riddick', and it tracks back as Irish/ Celtic/ Gaelic. So that's why._

_And for those interested, but not that hardcore into the mythos - Amadak is Riddick's Furyan name from the "Hunt for Riddick" webgame, there's a tombstone on Furya that bears that... you can read about it here: . - about halfway down the page. So that's cannon. That's what got me started with the "Names" and "Naming" bit. _


	18. Chapter 18

The predictions were not forgotten, but like everything said in the darkness of night, it faded against the harsh realities of day to day life. Aiden, now almost 5, had a amulet bag necklace, just like his big sister, and he was content with that.

Jack turned 11. Nicola may have been surprised by Jack's sudden interest in her work, in the dinnertime discussions of translations and planetary myth, but children's attention to different subjects often waxes and wanes with the changing of the seasons, so it went unremarked upon. Nothing stifles a preteen's interest quicker than parental attention, especially if said parent is themselves passionate about the topic. Being like your parents at that age is _not_ cool, that's a universal truth. Unless one's father happens to be Riddick. Then all bets were off.

Riddick had his past to think on, or not, as he chose. His steadfast theory that the past was done, so it was not worth remembering, had been challenged several times in the past decade, mostly in the creation of pleasant memories with his family. To realize that there could be a sense of well-being attached to history, things worth remembering, instead of just pain, loss and darkness, was a new sensation. He came late to any sort of emotional attachment, and it was unfamiliar territory still to have to consider wants and needs of others beyond the immediate present.

The animal still led by instinct, and he was damn lucky that his mate understood the feral side enough to interpret and even leash the base emotions he displayed. Loyalty, devotion, protection... these could be harnessed, and she had patience to wait out the rage, territoriality and aggression that had served him so well up until now. He didn't care for money, power or recognition; but he could handle them if he chose.

He let her run their home as she wished, and while he didn't do the dishes or offer to do the shopping, he was still disturbingly aware of her wants and needs. Not to say they didn't argue, just that she was perfectly comfortable expressing herself to a man whose myth continued to be the stuff of both fear and legend. It was still strange to her that he craved her good will, and would submit himself to her rules and requests, like being home for dinner at 18:00, or at least comming her if he wasn't coming home. To not throw bloody clothes in with the linens, and wait until his son was 5 before giving him his first knife. He knew enough to clean up first before attempting to claim her after a hunt, and was smart enough to arrange for the children to be entertained elsewhere if he wanted any extended alone time. The predator could adapt.

He still roamed at night. He'd never been much for sleep. Having his own place, and the freedom to prowl at leisure, was something he relished. The animal enjoyed being able to hunt unfettered, by both people and other survival concerns. That he hadn't had mercs on his neck in years, hadn't been prey himself in his own son's lifetime, was still worth more than the salary he got from the Helion military. They realized his gifts and respected him. For that he was willing to play the occasional political games and rein in the instinctive reaction to gut those that annoyed him. He could indulge in killing elsewhere, the animal had a whole planet to tame. And a family to provide for.

He was proud of his children; how Jack was coming up. She had learned to check her Furyan temper better than he ever could, and didn't seem to have the conflict he did with the animal side. She seemed to seamlessly blend some of the feral scope of her nature into her personality. Maybe because she was female, maybe because she naturally accepted what he'd had to fight down, what society deemed unacceptable in him, for all those years.

Aiden... still young, hard to say. Riddick didn't remember his own early years, so he couldn't say for certain that his son was like him. The boy was stoic, but he had his mother's smile, which was on display most often when he was playing with Puppy. He wasn't as aggressive as Jack had been at that age, but he got along fine with kids at school. He knew he was a bit different from the other children, but he seemed to take it in stride. He had parents, and a protective older sister, more than Riddick had as a child, so it was interesting to watch. The idea of being loved at that age, it would hone his temperament differently than from his father's. To be accepted and understood, not treated like a mutant feral thing - that was one thing Riddick vowed would not happen to his son. He'd seen the animal side surface in his daughter and found her constructive outlets. He was actually anticipating the emergence of that restless beast in his son, waiting for the age Nicola would allow him to take his son hunting with him. Nicola had made him wait till his daughter was nearly 8 before allowing him to give in to the little girl's unending pleading to accompany him out even in afternoon game hunts.

His daughter had been his whetting stone for fatherhood, and Aiden was bound to benefit. He smiled to himself. Take the metaphor a step further, and he had his mate to thank for being the concrete that somehow was both his bedrock and smoothing surface. Speaking of Nicola and bed rocking... he rolled over in bed and pulled her against him.

"Dammit, Richard, do you ever _sleep?_" Nicola mumbled groggily as he groped her. She was warm and soft and sleepy. He liked that.

"Already slept. 'sides, we haven't had sex today." He lifted her hair and kissed her behind the ear.

"We had sex three hours ago you beast!" She looked at the clock. "It's 1 o'clock!"

"Like I said, we haven't had sex _today._" He slid a hand under her nightgown, caressing her deftly as he pulled up the fabric.

"I need more than three hours sleep to function! Unless you're planning on getting your children up in the morning and letting me sleep till the last minute..." Riddick made a noise. Jack was pretty sulky when awakened these days, and it could be annoying, especially if she took it out on her little brother. Riddick was usually gone by then, but he got to hear about how antagonistic and beastly _his _children were in the mornings.

"Not my fault they have your temper in the morning," he teased, still trying to kiss her. She huffed. There were people in the universe with worse problems than an insatiable bedmate... who was very good at turning her on, Furyan bastard. He growled low and bit her neck, knowing he'd won as she relaxed under his hands. He flipped her over, pulling up on her nightgown again.

The cry was strangled, short and sharp, but Riddick was out of bed and grabbing his pants and knives before the sound cut off. He knew the sounds of his children, and that was distress, not a nightmare or stubbed toe on the way to the bathroom. He smelled the blood in the hallway a split second before he heard Puppy growl at the front door. A voice cursed the cat, then a scuffle and feline snarl as he approached the front room silently.

Jack stood in the open doorway, silhouetted by moonlight, clutching her brother by the hair. She had a blade to his throat, and was kicking at Puppy, who was blocking their exit. Whatever cursing was coming out of her mouth, Riddick didn't recognize the language. Nicola inhaled sharply as she came up behind him, still tying shut her robe. Jack's head lifted and she half turned, growling low in her throat. Riddick had half a second to think, _so that's why everyone is so freaked out when I do that._.. while he whipped one of his knives past his daughter's head to embed in the doorframe by her ear. Warning shot, like his tone.

"Let go of my daughter."

"Riddick?!? What the hell?" Nicola was horrified, and very confused. Jack had Aiden. Puppy was snarling again. Jack just laughed, deep and mean. Aiden squeaked and Jack yanked his head hard.

"Shut up! And _you_, " she turned baneful eyes on Riddick. "I'm done with you, play king. Try to stop me and they'll both die." Nicola keened, that was _not_ her daughter's voice. The girl's whole face was contorted, eyes burning hatefully as she wretched Aiden around with her to face them. The knife at the boy's throat glittered in the moonlight.

"What the _hell_ is she saying?!? Jackie?!? Baby??! Aiden?!? Let your brother go!" Nicola's voice was shrill as she tried to push past Riddick's restraining arm. "Is she sleepwalking?!?"

"She's possessed." Riddick said evenly. "Shirah's got her." That nasty laughter echoed around the room.

"Yes, she's mine now. Only good thing to come of your ignorance of the past. She isn't Named. And she's not a child anymore." Jack... Shirah lifted the blade from Aiden's throat, sliding it under the amulet bag around her neck. She made a face as she shoved the boy down hard beside her, grabbed the necklace and cut the cord. She smiled triumphantly as she held it up, then tossed it across the room at Riddick. "Child's charm. No good anymore. You and that damn Elemental can't stop me anymore. I _will_ have justice."

"Let my kids go, I'm not gonna ask again." Riddick's voice was very low, controlled. Jack's lip curled in a snarl as she grabbed Aiden by the shoulder and hoisted him up again.

"For all your exploits, I know you well enough to know you'd never hurt your own daughter. You're weak in that regard, never had a true Alpha soul. Last son. Dead son. I Called you too late. Should have let you die at delivery, I could see you were flawed, even then." She spit contemptuously. Riddick growled.

"Oh, I tried to guide you," she continued. "I awakened your power. But you'd never listen. Forsook the dead. Your own people wanted vengeance."

"And I cut the head off the Necro beast, you dumb undead bitch. Just like you wanted."

"You should have killed them _all_," she shrieked. "_All_ of them! And then returned to Call your people home!" There was a definite madness shining in her eyes as she tried again to pull Aiden out the door. Puppy's hackles rose as he showed teeth and hissed. She turned and shoved the little boy between her and the cat, cursing again. "Stupid demon beast! Know your master!"

Riddick took advantage of the distraction, grabbing her from behind, knocking the blade from her hand. His arm closed viselike on her neck. She choked and let go of Aiden, who stumbled to his mother.

"Cat knows it ain't you, he can smell it like I can," Riddick said quietly.

"What? The blood?" She rasped mockingly. "You can't have her back. She's _mine_. If you'd only listened to me..."

"Get. The Fuck. Out. Of. My. Daughter." He squeezed a little on her windpipe. Still she laughed between wheezing gasps.

"Kill her. I'll find another way. I've waited 50 years, Riddick, you can't project your progeny forever. The past will not rest until the people are Called home. Your inaction is your Line's disgrace."

"I'm sick of listening to your shit, witch," he drawled. "Nicola, give me that bag." He held out his hand and Nicola quickly handed him the amulet bag from the floor. He opened it with a finger and dumped half the contents into her gasping mouth.

Riddick expected her to scream, to choke, even to fight, but not to start smoking like a damn chimney. His daughter's body convulsed in his arms, and a high pitched wail filled the room. For a moment a hundred angry voices hissed from everywhere at once, then Jack went limp in his arms. For a long moment there was silence.

Riddick lowered his daughter's body to the floor, checking to make sure she was breathing. Puppy leaned forward over her, sniffing her briefly and rubbed against her cheek. That was all the assurance Riddick needed. He lifted her over his shoulder, patting her back like a baby. Jack gagged and started retching up leaves and detritus. Nicola hit the floor beside her, pushing her hair out of the way. Aiden hovered behind his mother.

"Jack?"

"Mom? Dad?" She rasped. " Where am I? What was I... eating? And why do I feel like someone strangled me?" She tried to focus on her mother, but she felt so weak. Riddick stood and the quick motion made her nauseous and she vomited again. "Uck. Dad? Uh... sorry." She shut her eyes.

"S'okay kid. " He carried her back to her room, laying her in her bed.

"I... can't breathe too good," she muttered, staring up at him. She felt like shit. Talking hurt, and her mouth tasted like dirt. Nicola came in with a glass of water and put a cold compress on her neck. Aiden just stared from the hallway.

"Shh. I commed the doctor. Just rest baby." Jack nodded as she took a sip of the water, nearly choked again, and regurgitated more black ash. Nicola wiped her daughter's mouth with the sleeve of her robe. She looked from Riddick back to her son.

"I'm going to put Aiden back to bed. You got this?"

"Yeah." He didn't know if had it in hand or not, but he was pretty sure the witch wouldn't try again tonight. And as soon as the doctor was there, he was going to pay a visit to the old mage. He had a _lot _of explaining to do.

-----------------------------------------------


	19. Tracking Again

Nicola stroked Aiden's hair as he stared up at her from the bed. "Mama...don't go." His eyes held a measure of pain, something that cut her deep. He had his father's face, but it was so much more expressive, none of Riddick's careful emotional control. What Aiden had been through... his sister was his idol, to have her turn on him, drag him out of bed. She sighed.

"Baby, I have to check on your sister. Daddy's going out to take care of this. I'll leave the light on, and I'm just in Jack's room. You're safe." The little boy's eyes filled with tears, but he shut them, trying to hide them. He sniffled.

"I want Puppy." The words were muffled behind his fist as he wiped furiously at his face. Nicola paused, biting off the automatic "no."

"OK, but just for tonight." She knew it was a lie before she even got to the door. She'd just lost the 'outdoor pet' battle, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She sighed again as she went to the front door. The canny cat was sitting patiently on the doorstep, anticipating her. She shook her head and stepped aside. Puppy looked at her once more, hesitating after he stuck one huge paw over the threshold.

"Oh, go on. " she muttered and the big cat padded through the room, slipping down the hall ahead of her. She heard the relieved cry of greeting from her son to his pet, and the muffled sound of weight on his bed. Great. She wondered how long it would be before Aiden started whining that the cat was hogging the bed. She could hear a steady low purr start, and shook her head as she went to Jack's door.

The doctor was applying a neuro-healer to Jack's neck. The girl was sleeping, a result of the sedative the doctor had given her to relax. The doctor looked up at her approach, and smiled reassuringly. "She'll be fine," he mouthed quietly. Nicola nodded gratefully, and went down the hall to find Riddick.

He was gearing up in their bedroom, already dressed and strapping knives to his belt. He didn't look up when she approached. She could feel the barely suppressed anger rolling off him.

"I want to go with you." She went to the wall pulling down one of the Furyan blade facsimiles she'd had made for him as an anniversary gift. It was based on text drawings, curved blade serrated and decorated with runes. Killing sharp. Made by a well known Helion craftsman, to her specifications. She went to the dresser to retrieve the sheath.

"No." She'd expected this. Anticipated it. She still had to ask. She held out the blade to him.

"I'm contacting Aereon then." He paused and looked at her as he took the knife.

"Don't like it. Can't stop you." He strapped the blade to his forearm.

"They're my children too, Richard. Don't shut me out like this." He growled low at that, then brushed past her, grabbing his goggles off the bedside table.

"Stay here and guard them then," he muttered as he strode out the door. Nicola stared at nothing for a long time, thinking about expectations, choices and actions; then went back to her daughter's room.

* * *

Nicola saw the doctor out, thanking him again for coming by so late. He was military, from Helion, so he knew who she was, who Riddick was, and hadn't asked for details on how Jack had been injured when none were volunteered. Another family might have to worry about allegations of child abuse in the morning, but between their standing, and the fact that the doctor had treated Jack for far worse self-sustained injuries in the past, Nicola wasn't worried.

She closed the door and went back to check on Aiden, who was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up against Puppy's black bulk. The cat turned to look at her as she shut off the light, but merely snuffed and lay his head back down. She glanced into Jack's room one last time, and then went down the hall to her study.

She had no idea what time it was on Helion as she opened a vid channel window and commed Kij. Didn't matter. She was using the emergency secure military channel anyway. Nicola could only hope the relay wasn't blocked by a moon or other interference.

"Nicola?! What's going on?" Kij didn't waste time on formalities.

"Something happened with the kids. Weird shit. I need to talk to Aereon."

"They're OK? Where's Riddick?" Kij was typing now, looking up the Envoy's schedule.

"They're fine, mostly. Riddick took off, he's talking to Eldar." Nicola tried to keep the anger from her voice. Kij knew about the Elemental, was one of the few who did. The General caught the catch in her tone and looked at her.

"He's still not letting you talk to him?" Nicola shook her head. Kij blew out air. The women had discussed Riddick's reticence with information, both publicly with the military, as well as with Nicola. He had rights to the land, and the military honored the no-fly-zone policy over the protected preserve he owned. There was vague orbital geologic data, but no one was allowed into that domain. Nicola didn't know why Riddick was so tight-lipped about the place the Elemental dwelt, but she'd respected his silence... until now.

"Aereon is back on Quintessa," Kij continued after a minute." Don't think I can direct link you this time of day, but you can record a message and I'll put a priority one tag on it." Nicola nodded and flipped a note doc across the connection.

"This should do. Don't need visuals." Nicola smiled weakly. Kij was quiet a second as she coded the message and sent it on.

"So what's up?" Kij gave her full attention back to her friend.

"I don't know. Something... possessed my daughter. It's Furyan shit. Ghosts I think. Jack tried to drag Aiden out of the house at knifepoint." Kij's mouth dropped open.

"Sweetheart, I'm used to 'weird' from you, but that takes the cake."

"No," Nicola frowned, "What takes the cake is Richard somehow _knew_ what was going on, like he had expected it. And Jack seemed to understand more than I did when it was over and he explained it to her." Kij nodded, thoughtful for a minute.

"You're tracking him now, aren't you?" Nicola nodded, flipping open a second desk window and activating the GPS program. She hated going behind Riddick's back like this, but he'd left her no choice. Trust went both ways and his stubbornness had put her babies in danger. She was done being passive about this. Kij had sent her the tracker via Ziza. Just a clear adhesive circuit strip, the size of a child's fingernail. Attached to the hilt of the knife she had given him, placed there months ago. Nicola had hoped she wouldn't have need to use it. Oh well.

She watched the green dot appear on the topographical map. He'd been gone maybe an hour. When the movement stopped for more than 20 minutes, it was set to alert her.

"Anything else you need?" Kij asked, pulling her attention back.

"No. Thanks Kij." She forced a smile.

"Hang in there mama bear. I'm sure it'll work out. But if it doesn't, call me." Kij winked and signed off. Nicola stared at the black screen for several minutes before she got up to check on the kids again.

* * *

The message that came through from Aereon was unusually simple and direct: _Speak to Eldar, I will arrive in a few days._ It reinforced her conviction, even as she called up Ziza to borrow Basir's land skimmer. Ziza had arrived with her baby, Abu, about an hour after dawn. A mother herself now, she understood Nicola's instinctive pain and outrage at her children's distress and her need to do everything in her power to make sure it didn't happen again. Ziza also accepted the strange explanation without question, merely vowing to guard her adopted niece and nephew from themselves as well as any outside threat. Nicola silently thanked the gods for the other woman's friendship and left immediately.

She didn't know what to think about Riddick being gone this long. It made her leaving easier, avoiding confrontation and his obvious interference, but it also filled her with trepidation that their paths would cross in the Elemental's presence. Riddick usually returned before dawn when he went out at night.

She'd accepted his restless need to hunt like she'd accepted most of his unique personality. He knew she worried and there was always an implicit agreement that he'd return to her with the sun. Or so she'd let herself believe. The belief that he wouldn't court any undue danger, place his family in jeopardy, that had all been shattered last night. She'd allowed him to keep that part of his life separate, not demand he share every detail of his nightly 'd tried to grant him some measure of privacy, believing it built trust, that he'd share when he was ready. But when that part of his life showed up at the family home, all bets were off.

She avoided the wooded route laid out on the map. The skimmer could hover fairly high off the ground, but she preferred not to make herself a visible target in uncharted territory. Furya was still wild and mostly undocumented and she gave it the due respect of any alien hostile world. She routed over the old volcanic plains, scrub desert like much of their own property, then cut west around the woods into the dark looming hills toward the more active volcanic peaks.

The cemetery was both awing as well as a frightening sight, given what she'd just been through. Nicola hadn't seen such a densely packed mortuary since the early days after the Necro War on Helion. She covered her mouth against the violent nausea and flashbacks it brought for her. Somehow it had never occurred to her to question where the people of this planet had gone, even given her own occupation in archeology. This had been a fully inhabited planet, like any other, before the Necromonger genocide. Even given her daughter's long ago description of her dreams... that didn't prepare her for the miles of white stone or the eerie energy that radiated from this place.

Feeling queasy, Nicola flipped the switch to autopilot the last few klicks over the bleak landscape. She'd attached the tracker to the navigation unit, but hadn't expected to be so stunned by the sight of her destination. She tried to clamp down on her emotional response by cataloging the architecture of the cemetery as she passed. The mausoleums on the hilltops came from several historical periods, this had been an ancestral burial place before the sudden need to pack every available space with bodies. There was probably a wealth of historical data to be leached from even the walls of the ornate tombs. Her daughter had asked of Names and Lines and Nicola imagined the answers to many of those questions could be found here, among the dead.

The skimmer slowed suddenly, approaching the last hill as it zeroed in on the GPS coordinates. Nicola's attention was drawn back to her mission as the craft started the landing alert sequence. Still, despite being lost in professional thoughts, she wasn't prepared for the sight of the temple. The polished marble glowed orange in the combination of early sunlight and refracted illumination of the lava vents that ringed the Greco-Roman structure. There was no coincidence in the modeling after the Athenian Parthenon on Earth. This was a place of worship, meant to inspire. This was holy ground, worthy of respect, and the symbolism of that couldn't be lost even on someone as vehemently secular as her mate.

She was not surprised to see the priest waiting for her at the edge of the temple steps. Had to be Eldar. Even without the faint, wisping glow across his body, Nicola would have pegged him for an Elemental only by his carriage and gate. She was in political mode even before she stepped off the transport.

"Lady Cantaglia," Eldar's greeting was as smooth as his bow. He smiled graciously as she bowed in return, waiting deferentially for him to speak again. "You flatter me with courtesy, Lady. Here it is _you _who are of higher rank, mate to the Alpha, mother to the Royal Line." Nicola inhaled sharply at that. Elementals were fond of ritual and decorum and it was well known that they considered themselves above common humanity, one reason they seldom left their homeworld. They were haughty and slightly arrogant even at the best of times; to be treated reverentially by one? Shocking.

"I can see why Richard prefers you to Aereon," she managed. Eldar smiled almost humorously.

"Ah, yes... the Envoy to Helion. You have spoken to her, I presume?" Nicola cocked her head, trying hard to quash the curiosity at his amusement.

"Forgive me, Lady. Aereon and I... have a past and a future. She will be joining us, yes?" Nicola raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded.

"In a few days. She sent me to speak to you." Eldar phased a bit, getting that 'inward gazing' look Nicola knew too well. She waited.

"She will bring another with her, she is astute," he smiled tightly. "As are you, Lady."

"Please, call me Nicola." Eldar shook his head.

"As with Amadak, my liege, I find such intimate addresses unsuited to my place here as advisor and priest. You may address me by my given name but, with your political background, please understand my need for formality. " Nicola smiled tightly. She could only assume he was speaking of Riddick, but she'd never heard him addressed by that name. Eldar had a curiously open way of expression for an Elemental. That would be why Riddick trusted him, he hated verbal gaming or any sort of veiled intrigue. Eldar was rather ingratiating, even if he was keeping her outside the temple. His next comment told her he'd been following her thought process well.

"He is still here and is waiting for you. We have spoken of the situation and I empathize with what you must be feeling now, Lady. I could say that I have warned him against this eventuality, but you would not be here if you did not know that. " He sighed and shook his head.

"I am bound by code, I cannot interfere, only advise. I could not act against his wishes, even to warn you, without his express permission. As the Alpha, he is both leader and keystone in this affair and while he fights to ignore his destiny, it will not remain motionless at his inaction. " Nicola crossed her arms, stared at him blankly. _That _was the convoluted vagueness she expected from an Elemental. Eldar watched her eyes go hard and nodded to himself.

"I do not mean to speak in riddles, Lady. I will enlighten you further, but your mate is impatient, and, I may add, still in a less-than-agreeable mood." Nicola barked a laugh at that. Eldar was being rather polite.

"Oh, I imagine he's in a foul mood, all right, especially if he knows I'm here," Eldar wrung his hands, looking chagrined. "But you're still here," she added evenly, "So he can't be _that_ upset." _You're still alive,_ she added privately. She blew out a breath. "Fine, I'll take the hint and go talk to him. Where is he?" Eldar inclined his head and pointed further down the isthmus, nearer to the sluggish lava river that ran around the temple.

Nicola sighed and started over the black, rocky ground. She didn't relish the idea of confronting him here, especially when she had less information than Riddick, but that was kind of the point, wasn't it? His keeping her in the dark had led to this broken trust. Best to get it over with now, though no telling how hostile her mate would be feeling.

It was sweltering, even in the cool morning hours, this close to the molten rock. He didn't turn to greet her at her approach, merely stood, arms crossed, back to her, scowling at the rock, or the universe. He held up the small transparent tracking chip, then flicked it away towards the river.

"Dirty pool, Nicola," he growled as he turned. "Thought I could trust you."

"Trust. You don't get to use that word as defense. Not after last night." His head came up, as if she'd struck him. Sunlight flashed over his goggles. His lip curled.

"I was trying to protect you. Keep the kids out of this shit." Nicola glared back, unimpressed.

"You are so fucking stubborn and single-minded! We've been together _12 years_ you shit! Don't you think it's past time to let me in a little bit? Not keep me walled off from whole parts of your life?" She wished she had something to throw at him. Sweat had trickled into her eyes now, stinging, and she wiped it away, not wanting him to think she was tearing up. He was glowering at her, jaw set. "And take off those fucking goggles, you're not allowed to hide behind them when you're talking to me." Riddick made an angry noise and ripped the black lenses from his head. He was in her face a second later, fury burning in his silver eyes.

"I've been through this before, Nicola." The words were low, dangerously controlled. "I give the universe what it wants, and it _fucks_ me. Try to do the right thing and it rips a chunk out of my ass. Every goddamn time. Took my freedom, took my sight, and then took the one person I'd let myself care about. " He grabbed her shoulders hard, shook her.

"And none of that, _none_ of it, mattered even _half_ as much as you and our kids matter to me." He crushed her in a strong embrace. "So no, when fate comes screaming bullshit at me again, I'm not playin' ball. I'm fucking done. This ain't some noble hero shit, this is me tellin' them I've had enough. I'm not losing you. Any of you." He relaxed his grip, bending to kiss her tenderly. His eyes were closed, but she could see the streak of tears down his face.

Once. She'd seen him cry once, at the birth of their son. To see it now, her anger softened and she hated herself for having to say what came next.

"Get over it. " He stiffened in shock. "You can't be angsty about the universe, love. It doesn't play fair. And if you think you're the only one who's had lovers and friends ripped violently out from under you..." she choked up, seizing a minute in her own sharp grief of memories, "you got another thing coming." So much she'd never told him, because he'd never asked. He didn't talk about the past and she had accepted that, for the most part. But if he was just drowning himself in emotional denial and misplaced blame - she both ached for him and wanted to hit him for being so dumb. It was emotionally stunting to wallow like that and childish. She loved him enough to give him the bitch-slap he deserved.

"You can't change the past," she managed a wry grin at his still shocked expression. "You have to deal with your pain, not ignore it. And you have to keep trusting in other people or you end up alone and hurting forever. If you don't let people in, they can't help reinforce you. And you should know by now, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I'll do what I want, even if it means crossing the great Richard B. Riddick." He was wise enough to be silent, thoughtfully taking in what she said. She'd expected him to rage back, deny what he was feeling or at least how he'd been dealing with it. But she should have known the wall was already down with his confession and his tears.

"I fucked up. I know that." he said finally. "I don't do 'sorry'..."

"No" Nicola pushed against his chest, "The man I met 12 years ago didn't do 'sorry.' Stop hanging on to that. You apologize and we move on. That's how this works. Even your five year old son knows that." He looked at her critically, saw no give, and he huffed.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I fucked up. I should have told you what was going on." He made a face. Nicola wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"See? Not so hard. And now I don't have to cut your liver out while you sleep for nearly killing my babies." He laughed at that, the tension going out of him.

"Your babies? They're still _ours_, right? Lioness is just getting territorial, right?" He actually sounded worried. She scoffed and pushed him away.

"Dunno" she shrugged as she turned and started walking back to the temple. "Pretty sure a good lion _protects_ his mate and cubs, doesn't leave them out for the universe to bat at while he broods. At least, not if he wants to keep them." She tried not to smile at the growl behind her and wasn't entirely surprised when he suddenly scooped her up into his arms.

"It won't happen again, love, I promise." He pressed his forehead to hers briefly as he carried her.

"Just remember that I'm not a passive participant in these games**.** If you wanted a docile woman, you wouldn't have me _or_ your children. Hell, you wouldn't _be_ on this planet. So don't think you have to shoulder this all yourself, Richard." He stopped, opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "And no, that doesn't mean you can put me down. Keep walking buster. You still have a lot to make up for."

* * *

_So thank you to Riddicks-gurl198, FluidDegree, thekim13 , and paulmtk(my beta mistress). And everyone else who keeps commenting. I'm pretty rough on myself, it's not even perfectionism, just me thinking my wording is crappy and my muse not cooperating. And then it's easier to wander off and read other people's work than finish my own. _

_I gots plenty of cheese, plenty of w(h)ine; some days I just need a bitchslap more than Big Evil. ;P_

* * *


	20. Explanations and Arrivals

_Sorry I haven't updated in a week. Been a bit addicted to Vin's new facebook page... (yes, it's real. One Race - his production company - has verified it.)_

_And, I'm working on some new stuff, but it's not ready. One's a very naughty little slash piece, so if you're a fan of "Dexter" - you may want to check back when I'm done with this.;)_

_And as always, thanks to M. for betaing so fast! (My commas and run-on sentences get away from me.)_

* * *

"Your daughter is safe, for the time being," Eldar said as he handed Nicola a cup of tea. "Magic is a strange creature, but it is bound by ritual, and in this case, subject to the phasing of the moon." Nicola sat back on the couch beside Riddick, sipping her drink thoughtfully. It was hard to pay attention with so much history surrounding her in the temple sitting room. And Riddick had sunk back into sulking mode, bored and irritated at the lecture.

"A woman's cycle is traditionally tied to the moon," Eldar continued, pacing the room slowly. "That is why Shirah was able to possess Jacqueline, the moon was full last night." Riddick shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms. Nicola bit her lip trying not to smirk. She'd had 'the talk' with Jack a while ago, but mention of his daughter's maturation obviously was not something Daddy wanted to discuss. "If she were Named, she wouldn't have been open to this influence..."

"And we can't do that now?" Nicola was still confused. Eldar smiled tightly and shook his head. He paused at an end table running his hand briefly over the large white book it held.

"No. The Naming ceremony is also tied to planetary movement. It is traditionally done in a child's sixth year and I'd advised we do it when Jack turned 12, in conjunction with her brother's sixth year. " Nicola sighed. This explained why both daughter and father had hinted at 'Naming.' "I will discuss it further with you, Lady, later. Once this crisis is resolved. I trust, my liege, your reticence has been cured in this matter?" Riddick grunted and shrugged when Nicola turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Whatever." Eldar nodded and was quiet a moment, staring down at the couple before continuing.

"There is, unfortunately, still the matter of _why_ Shirah attempted this blasphemous thing. You said she told you she was done trying to coerce you to fulfill your duty..."

"It's _not_ my 'duty.'" Riddick cut in angrily, sitting up. "I abdicate or whatever. Find someone else to play interstellar shepherd or genetic tracking sheepdog. Talk to those Helion fucks that were so keen to breed me, they're more into this 'save the Furyans' shit than I am."

"Riddick!" Nicola hissed, reddening. Eldar went rigid, looking shocked and incredulous.

"You cannot change what you _are_, Amadak. That is why she targeted your children. Only Alpha blood could issue the Call. And if she had her way, Shirah would have likely slit your son's throat to bleed out your heir, kill the Line, while she used your daughter's body to assume leadership in your secession." The Elemental paused, heedful of the knife Riddick now had at his throat.

"Richard!" Nicola recovered from her own mute horror at Eldar's words. "He's trying to _help_ us! Sit down!" Eldar sighed, transmuting to flames and swirling back a few feet before rematerializing.

"Lady, I appreciate your concern, but I am used to my liege's temper." He eyed Riddick with indulgence and mild irritation. Riddick growled low, still not dropping the blade. "I speak in terms you'll understand, Amadak, and will risk your rage if it makes you comprehend the importance of the stakes. She has the power of the dead, as I have told you. Many of those souls were content with your fulfillment of the prophecy that led to the planetary genocide... not that the Necromongers would have spared this world in its absence. By your destruction of the leader, the armada... the martyred souls of many would have been satisfied to pass on, but that would have meant Shirah would have had less force at her control."

"You're saying she's using this as an excuse," Nicola put in. Eldar nodded.

"She is trapped between realms. She is not dead. But she will fade like the ghosts without their righteous fury. Perverting the ancestral need for remembrance, for the very human-animal need to see their progeny succeed... She has taken the home Call and made it another unfulfilled quest."

"What is this 'Call' anyway?" Nicola had stood finally, pulling her rankled mate back to the couch.

"Traditionally... it was a clan... a Line's blood battle cry. Furyans are more... biologically in touch with their animal senses. They can smell blood, differentiate among their own and feeling a kinsman in distress triggers an exaggerated fury, the need for both immediate protection and defense. Clan leaders, Alphas, learned to channel this response by purposeful bloodletting before a battle. It calls forth the animal, the Furyan essence, and is what made them such formidable warriors. Those who responded strongest, proved maliable to this Call, were more often victorious. Natural selection and evolution did the rest. The ability to engender loyalty, even as power consolidated within civilization, became an Alpha trait. Many Furyan leaders have exploited that species-specific bloodlust, for both good and ill. It was used in inter-spacial military conquests during some of our darker days... in combination with other aspects of the Alpha's proclivity with metaphysical energy."

"This is something different though..." Nicola prompted. Eldar nodded absently, gazing at nothing for a while, flaming out of focus.

"What Shirah seeks, has promised, is a Call to the survivors, those that survived the massacre. She used the dead's power to mark you, mark all full-blood Furyans, long ago. You've both seen this mark surface in your children..." He held up his hand, and placed it across his chest, letting the flesh melt into a flaming palm mark, an imitation of the burn Riddick knew too well. "The mark obviously carries through the generations. Fifty years... is a long time in exile. Many younger Furyans may not even know what they are. Some have gone into hiding or been lost, without guidance, as you once were." Eldar focused on Riddick and smiled. "She wants them Called home and has consolidated much power from the physical and ethereal realms for this purpose. She is committed now, and cannot give up or she will lose the magic she has staked her continued existence on."

"That doesn't seem quite... natural," Nicola murmured. She reached for Riddick's hand for reassurance. Eldar nodded.

"It risks a shift in balance, which is why Aereon is coming. Elementals prefer not to interfere... but in this case, excising the cancer we helped cause is the less costly solution. We will bring her back into our realm cutting her off from her power. She was my student once, an Elemental apprentice, as I told your mate. I am devising a spell that will, with your help, draw her like a poultice does an infection. When Aereon and her charge arrive, please bring them to me. We will need your family's cooperation if this is to succeed."

"Will that be the end of this?" Riddick looked through narrowed eyes. Eldar clasped his hands in front of him, shrugged and sighed.

"I do not have the gifts of foresight that Aereon possesses, so I cannot be certain. Calculating the universe is difficult... I can only offer that this is the best solution, given our options and your preferences in this matter." The priest shut his eyes, visibly weary.

"Come on, Nicola. Think we're done for the night," Riddick rose and offered her a hand up.

"Thank you, Eldar. It's been enlightening." Nicola would express her gratitude, even if it didn't occur to Riddick to do the same. Eldar smiled and bowed.

"You are gracious, Lady. I am but a servant. Your appreciation of my work is gratifying. We will speak again, perhaps, under less dire circumstances." His eyes flicked to Riddick, looking for permission. Riddick scoffed and stomped past him toward the entrance.

"Oh whatever, priest. Talk to whoever you want. So long as you're not trying to steal my woman, I don't give a shit. " Nicola recognized the bitter attempt at humor but didn't laugh until she saw Eldar's shocked expression. She forgot how damn seriously everyone else took her lover. She touched the older man's hand reassuringly. She snatched it back when she heard a growl from the hallway.

"I mean it old man! You try anything and I'll find a way to gut you... just like that goddamn witch." Nicola sighed, whispered another "thank you" and hurried to catch her recalcitrant mate.

* * *

Aereon arrived with the regular military transport three days later. It was late afternoon and Nicola had kept the children with her for the meeting, since she intended to take the Elemental directly to Eldar. Or rather Elementals. She'd been told there would be another with Aereon, but she had expected another adult. Akiko was not what she expected.

Introductions were formally made in the small receiving room inside the docking station. Nicola and the children were waiting inside when the military escort announced their arrival. The Envoy was, after all, a ranking official. Aereon was traveling without her usual retinue of priests or formal escort, but the military was bound by courtesy and respect to offer an honor guard during the journey. Unless instructed directly otherwise, one observed formalities with Elementals, even when they went about private business such as this.

So Nicola almost missed the little girl completely, hidden behind Aereon in the midst of the three burly guards. The Envoy dismissed them at the door, thanked the captain and led the small girl around the table to where Nicola, Jack and Aiden had been sitting.

"Lady Cantaglia, thank you for meeting me," the Air Elemental smiled and inclined her head. Nicola was shocked at the small but obvious depreciating gesture. There had been a change in status since their last meeting, as Eldar had said. It was one thing for the Fire priest to say it, another completely to have it acknowledged by someone so worldly and formal. Even when Nicola had been Minister of Defense, she had deferred to the Elemental.

"Let me introduce my companion, Akiko Tokugawa." The doll-like Asian girl bowed, her long black hair nearly brushing the ground. She wore a silver robe, which only made her pale skin glow more whitely. "She is an Aether Elemental, born on Quintessa, and her parents agreed to allow her to acompany me on this errand." The little girl blinked, staring solemnly at first Jack and then Aiden, then turned her gaze to Nicola. Nicola was struck by how gray her eyes were, almost as silver as her robe. Almost, she noted privately, the same color as Riddick's in the dark and it was strange to see that glow with normal black pupils at the center. Even more so in a child that was probably six or seven years old.

"Aether Elementals seldom keep their human form after they mature," Aereon continued. "And they very rarely leave their homeworld. It goes without saying that they do not procreate often, so they are the rarest of breed. But Eldar and I agreed at her necessity to this task. " Nicola only nodded. She didn't know if the speech was for the children or her. There was something ethereal about the child, a glow beneath the skin perhaps. To have such a rare creature brought out of protective and secret custody... suddenly made the gravity of the situation hit her hard.

"Where is Riddick?" Akiko asked suddenly. If Aereon's voice was breathy and cool like the wind, the little girl's voice was almost dream-like and musical, like a fairie. Aiden cocked his head at her, a pleased smile crossing his face. He knew this one.

"Daddy is working. He won't be done till later." Nicola looked at her son, surprised, since he was usually so quiet around strangers. Jack punched him.

"You're not supposed to talk." she hissed. _She_ knew how to behave around formal guests. But Nicola hadn't specifically told them to be quiet. Akiko's delicate lips quirked into a grin as Aiden pushed his sister and sulked silently at the reproach.

"Ladies," Nicola tried to recover. "This is my daughter Jacqueline and my son Aiden... Riddick." The last name an afterthought. Aereon swept forward, taking each of the children's hands in turn.

"Jacqueline I've met," the Envoy said smoothly, "But I never met the son. Aiden, Jacqueline, this is Akiko." Aiden poked his head around Aereon and waved to the little girl, the silly grin back on his face. She bowed again, a smooth motion. Aiden looked at his mother, confused.

"Why does she keep doing that?"

Nicola patted his shoulder. "It's polite where she comes from, like shaking hands. But you don't ever touch an Elemental dear, unless invited. It's rude." Aereon actually smiled at that.

"You are, as always, a consummate politician, Lady Cantaglia, and your manners are impeccable. It is gratifying that you take opportunities such as this to instruct the children in etiquette. I sense they will have much use for it in the future." Nicole inclined her head, acknowledging the veiled prophecy in her words.

"But as for now, we have one more leg in this journey before we rest, no? I presume you have acquired transportation?" Nicola nodded. Basir's land skimmer on loan again. She'd never had need of a vehicle herself, but if she was to make regular visits to the Temple, she would probably have to order one. For now, the farm vehicle would have to do. She led the way out the door.

* * *


	21. Bound

_This chapter is dedicated to Riddicks-gurl1988- your feedback influenced this a lot._

* * *

It was dusk, three days later when Nicola arrived at the temple with the children. Aiden stayed close to his mother, confused by the temple and the cemetery. He'd been fairly young when Jack took care of the dreams, so he'd never articulated the pain and fear associated with Shirah's visits. Everyone in the household had been so serious and grim the last few days, he didn't know what to think or how to ask. So he took his cue from Jack and was quiet.

He was happy to see Akiko again. She was pretty, and it was nice that he wasn't the only one under 4 feet tall. Despite Nicola's explanation that she was not there to play with him, he felt a kinship to the girl, if only that they were both having to hang around grown-ups and do serious things.

This was also his first introduction to Eldar and the Fire Elemental had the same calming effect on Aiden as he did on the other members of the Riddick family. Eldar explained that the boy would probably be the only one not actively involved in the ceremony this evening, but it was good that he was there to witness and learn. Eldar also made a point to to include Aiden in the set-up of the outdoor circle and explained things in terms even the young boy could understand.

"We moved the circle here because it needs to be on the borderline between the cemetery and the temple grounds, half in our yard, half in hers. We're calling her into our yard, Aiden, and this is to be our gate." Aiden nodded, though he didn't completely get it. Eldar smiled as he took the alter cloth the boy had carried from the temple for him.

"The circle is a boundary, like in games. We have to stay in it to be safe. You can't cross the line until we're done, do you understand?" Aiden nodded. That he got. There were lots of games like that, you had to stay on your side or you were out. He watched the Elemental explain specific things to his mother and sister, something involving knives.

Riddick had given him his first knife almost a year ago, for his fifth birthday. He didn't use it for much. Mom said he couldn't go out hunting until he was six, but he'd watched Dad skin animals and had been allowed to help cut up hides. He'd also gone out with Jack into the woods some afternoons, when she wanted to practice her throwing technique. It was usually after school, when she was mad about something. They wouldn't go straight home, she'd veer off the road and go out to the big hardwood chulich tree at the edge of a clearing and just swear and throw knives at it for a few minutes. It was kinda their secret. He liked to watch the silver spin and hear the thwack of the blades embedding in the wood. It made the tree bleed a little and it smelled wonderful. It calmed her down, made her less snappish and less likely to take it out on him. And he was all for that.

Aiden was pulled out of his contemplation by the appearance of a familiar black form bounding down the cemetery hill. "Puppy!" He yelled as the big cat came galloping up and bowled him over. Puppy must have been having fun with Daddy, cuz he only tackled Aiden when he was all wound up like this. He wrestled with the cat, grabbing fistfuls of his neck, trying to pin him down. Nicola looked vaguely embarrassed, but it seemed the Elementals were mostly unperturbed by this performance. Well, Aereon and Eldar merely exchanged a look, Akiko looked intrigued.

"Aiden! What did I say about behaving? Get out of the dirt!" Nicola separated him from Puppy and hoisted him to his feet.

"Sorry, Mom. He started it." He brushed dirt off his pants while ducking Nicola's attempt to clean his hair. He caught Akiko's stare and smiled. "You wanna meet Puppy?" The little girl blinked, and appeared conflicted. She looked up at Aereon.

"Go ahead child. The opportunity to commune with wild creatures is a rare, but they are loyal to the family here. " The Air Elemental smoothed her hair. Aiden made a face, Aereon was weird. It was just Puppy. Sure, he wasn't supposed to talk about the cat at school, but everyone here had seen Puppy now. He hugged the cat and pushed his butt down as the little girl approached.

"He won't bite unless we're playing." Aiden said confidently as Akiko reached her hand out for the cat to sniff. Puppy huffed and started his noisy purr, but it startled the girl. Suddenly her entire arm swirled away in all directions in a cloud of silver mist.

"S'ok. He's just purring. He likes you." Aiden put his arm over the cat and hugged him as he scratched him under the chin. Puppy watched the girl, flicking his tail expectantly. "You should pet his ears, he likes that." Akiko cocked her head, her arm swirling back to its original shape. She came forward again.

"You call him Puppy, but he's a feline, yes?" She ran her fingers over the black fur tentatively.

"Yeah, he plays like a dog. We played fetch when I first met him. I was little and I called him a puppy. So that's his name." Aiden watched her warm to his pet, smiling proudly. "He followed Dad around for a while and then came to live with us. He's a blue-devil cat."

"Your father..." she echoed. Or so Aiden thought, till he looked up and saw Riddick walking down the hill toward them. His figure was distorted by a large bulk he was shouldering. It was hard to make out what he was carrying in the fading light. It almost looked like another person... until the antlers became clear.

"Mommy, why is Dad bringing a deer down here?" Aiden was very confused.

"I asked him to furnish one, child. We need it for the spell," Eldar came up behind the children to watch Riddick's arrival. It was a doe, a big one, tied hoof and head, and, most strange to Aiden and Jack, not dead. Out cold, but still breathing. That was a first.

"Where you want it, priest?" Riddick was nonchalant about the giant bulk he wore like an oversized boa. Eldar pointed to the edge of the marked circle, nearest the graves. Akiko sighed, turning away, moving to go back beside Aereon. Aiden looked up at his sister, confused.

"She knows we're gonna kill it," Jack supplied, reading her brother's look. She crossed her arms. "Probably never seen something bled out." Aiden watched the sad look on the little girl's face, trying to understand. He'd seen lots of animals killed; Dad was teaching him how to dress deer after all. But he knew girls were weird about killing things sometimes. Even bugs. Not Jack, but girls at school. He wondered if Akiko would cry at the sight of blood. He watched his father dump the Terusk doe where Eldar had indicated and then stride over to join the grown-ups gathered by the stone alter that had been set up in the middle of the circle.

Eldar was unrolling the velvet casing of the Elemental knives as Riddick approached. The priest had explained to Nicola and Jack their part in the ritual, but now he needed to explain Riddick's part. Even with the calming influence of his mate so close, it was obvious Riddick was on edge, and still feeling amped from the hunt. Eldar knew bringing down the big deer alive was a task that went against Riddick's instincts. The animal side of Amadak's Furyan nature was probably still unsatisfied and the necessary bloodletting from the women in his family would test his heightened senses further. Still, he waited for Riddick's disapproving growl as he called Jack over and handed her the Fire knife before speaking.

"You wonder why it is her, no? Not yourself or me?" He smiled as he handed Nicola the Water blade. "It is two-fold, liege. For my part, I must control the circle and cast the spell. For yours, it is both an issue of control and gender. Aereon and I agree that it is best not to tie your blood to this spell, things may... happen. Your daughter has had direct contact with Shirah and what she and your mate lack in Elemental power, they make up for in gender. There is power in drawing all the blood from the distaff gender, since like calls to like. That is why I asked you to bring a doe, this will also strengthen the feminine draw. " Riddick fixed him with an impassive look as he took the Earth knife from the older man.

"I will direct you when to use that, just please keep the blood within the circle," Eldar continued as he handed the Aether and Air blades to the Elementals. "Once I begin, no one must leave the circle if we wish to successfully control the outcome." Nicola called Aiden over to her, making sure he was paying attention.

"Stay behind me darling and please be quiet." Aiden looked around the group and pouted.

"How come everyone gets a knife but me? Even Akiko gets a knife." He pointed at the little girl who was holding the ornate blade carefully in two hands. "I wanna help." Riddick grinned at his son, as far as he was concerned, it was a fair question. Nicola had probably made him leave his own blade at home, she was still not crazy about Riddick giving the kids knives. He let Nicola struggle for an appropriate answer then unstrapped the sheath over his arm and tossed it to Aiden.

"There. Hold that for me. Never hurts to be prepared." Aiden beamed at his father. Dad knew he could handle it. Nicola rolled her eyes and gave Riddick a look, but this was hardly the time to argue. Eldar watched the exchange without comment and as the sun finally slipped behind the horizon, began lighting the candles on the alter. Riddick moved to his place at the edge of the circle next to the comatose deer and the women arranged themselves around the small alter, two on either side. Aiden sat down quietly behind his mother, holding his father's blade to his chest.

Eldar watched that everyone was settled and alert. He picked up the bowl of herbs and set it to one side of the silver chalice that sat in the center of the alter. He ran his hand through another bowl, this filled with incense and more dried herbs. He let his fingers flame it to life and set about casting the circle.

The large ring flared to life as he closed the circle with his mind and set about the invocation of the spell. Simple magic, old magic, warding them from outside influence and calling out to the Elemental realm for guidance and control. He felt the currents of power, the elements, stir to life, awakened by his call. He motioned each of the women forward in turn, each to cut her palm and bleed into the chalice. He then took the knife from each, called each element as he heated the blade to let the bloodied steel smoke away the staining liquid, as symbolic focus and sacrifice to bind the gathering force to his will. Air, Aether, Fire, Water... all placated and content. He could feel the negative hiss of wild power still unnamed. The final point of the star... it was waiting to be acknowledged...

Eldar raised the chalice, chanting in a language older than human life on the planet. The words didn't matter, it was intent, will, and while the raised energy was lopsided, lurching sideways like a cart with one broken wheel... he began the spell. Poured the gathered blood over the herb bowl and willed the fire to consume it. The light flared blue a moment, then red, white, silver... smoke swirled up in strange patterns and suddenly the direction of the flames reversed. The light in the bowl turned green, hissing madly as it sucked the smoke back down from the sky. Eldar raised his eyes to Riddick, who slit the deer's throat in a smooth, practiced motion. The beast made no noise, only shuttered, half bucked as Riddick dropped its head.

Something shadowy seemed to flit between the alter and the creature, and Eldar, still chanting, brought the bowl to the deer and sifted the green stuff over the dying animal. It separated into small sparking green stars, drifting like fairies seeking something along the prone body before settling and fizzing out. The beast convulsed once more and was still.

For a moment no one moved. Then the corpse's lungs expanded in a breath and it shivered. The expanding pool of blood on the black ground suddenly reversed direction, seemingly sucked back into the body. Jack gasped, it was _creepy_. They watched as the wound disappeared and then the body seemed to fold in on itself, going black as the sand and denigrating.

A wind hissed down the hill from the cemetery, but did not touch them inside the circle. A murmur came up from the ground, first almost indistinguishable from the wind, then growing into the angry moans and snarls of many voices. The temperature around them dropped drastically, enough that they could see their breath. The darkened mass where the deer had been shifted, spitting green sparks up from the ground.

"She is coming," Akiko said softly, almost lost under the growing din. Eldar looked at her and nodded, standing his ground next to Riddick. The light was reforming itself into a familiar outline, drawing from the ground the detritus of the animal to reform the body of the woman they all knew.

She was breathing harshly and growling as the lights receded to reveal her naked, dirty form. She stared banefully at the people watching her, gripping the dirt as she writhed through the final coalescence. Sweat trickled down her face as her angry eyes settled on Eldar.

"Priest..._master_, didn't think you'd dare..." her voice was ragged and mocking. She pushed herself to hands and knees, still obviously weak. She flipped ratted hair out of her eyes. "Violates your creed, doesn't it? Upsets the _balance_."

Eldar stared down at her, keeping his face blank. "We seek only to restore the equilibrium you yourself upset. You have upset the balance between the living and the dead, using the past to force the future, and taking that which is not yours." Shirah bared her teeth at the man, snarling her displeasure. She moved to a crouch and lifted her dirty hands, studying them with narrowed eyes. A mean smile curved her lips.

"Yet to give me this. It's better than that _child_." She swung her head around at Riddick's low growl. Her dark eyes glittered and she laughed mockingly.

"Something to say, play king? You can't even touch me now, while we are here." she lifted a handful of dirt and threw it at his feet. "Did your advisor tell you that? I'm bound by blood to your daughter and mate in this circle. Any injury you visit on _me_ falls equally to _them._" Riddick stiffened, jaw twitching as he turned to Eldar for confirmation. That was when she launched herself at him.

She'd feigned the weakness, but even Furyan, she knew she was no match for Riddick. His right arm came up reflexively to block her attack, but that was exactly what she wanted, sinking teeth deep into his forearm. He flung her back to the ground, the Elemental knife coming round and stopped. He couldn't move. Shirah touched her bloodied lips.

"Adamak," she whispered his name again, loud enough to be heard this time. "I bind you, by your blood and by your name." She laughed again and sucked the blood off her fingers. She rose smoothly, turning a bitter smile on the others. "Thought I was without power, did you? Draw me back from Earth and leave me helpless? Hardly." She strolled haughtily over to the women at the alter.

Nicola tried to move, pick up something to hit the bitch with, but she was frozen in place. Shirah studied her from across the alter and snorted dismissively. "You can't touch me, any of you." She leaned over to Jack, touching her nose. Jack's eyes had a killing look. "You're bound to do no harm. Keep thinking you want to kill me, child. It roots you to the spot." She reached up and took Aereon's scarf, draping it over her shoulders. Then she turned back to Eldar.

"Thought I'd forget basic teachings? Thought I didn't know what you were planning?" She walked a slow circle around the Fire Elemental. She glanced past him at Riddick, still frozen mid-strike. "Get up."

Riddick rose slowly, fighting her control. His muscles strained against her will and he managed an angry hiss. She stepped up to him, flipping her hair, eying him triumphantly. She lifted his arm where she had bit him, the wound already closing around her teeth marks. She purred to herself, lasciviously licking the dripping blood that was drying along his shaking forearm. "Alpha blood... nothing like it." She gazed deep into his blazing animal eyes, relishing the deadly hatred. She took the Earth blade still clutched in his other hand, still holding his stare.

"Oh please, yes, Amadak, hate me. Want me torn and bloodied, screaming in defeat. Gather the fury, hurt me." She ran a hand over his cheek, tracing the path of the sweat that was beading on his brow. She ran her hand down his neck, to the edge of his shirt, and suddenly her fingers flared with flames. "I was student to Fire, you know, in this realm." She traced a finger down the fabric, which smoked and separated at her touch. She pushed the ruined shirt away from his chest. The knife came up.

"He told you of the Call, no? Of it's purpose, the bloodlust?" Her voice was sensual, teasing. "Your blood awaking the animal in an _army_. All of them attuned to your command. How could you not want that? The power of an entire race, warriors all... your brothers and sisters." She slid the blade along his pectorals, shallow cuts, but the blood began to run. "You could be Hannibal, Caesar, Khan, Sigmarah, Abwal. Come now, Adamak... Riddick, what does your _gut_ tell you?" She stabbed him in the stomach then, still shallow, but ripping. She flicked blood on the ground, eying him, as she muttered to herself. Invocation, inviting the spirits outside the circle to join her through the earth, heed their living leader's call. The power was gathering... but still not enough blood.

She turned back to Riddick, lifting his right arm, tilting his wrist towards her, opening the fingers of his hand. He was vibrating with rage now, she could see the purple electricity swirling along his nervous system. She met his eyes, nearly black now, his face flushed, veins bulging. Good. She smiled at him as she slit his wrist, no longer cautious, letting blood spray the ground. She lifted her right hand, gathering her power, focusing the purple energy in her palm, pressing it to the matching mark on his bloodied chest.

"Call them." She commanded. Riddick roared, dropping to his knees before her, his body erupting in a wave of energy that shot skyward. Jack screamed, clutching her chest and collapsed by the alter. Shirah whooped joyfully, feeding the connection through Riddick as the ground shook violently beneath them. Closing her eyes, Shirah knelt beside him, concentrating, digging into his mind...

Riddick couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't see. He felt like the inside of an engine, a fusion generator, a bomb. No control, no direction, he was only a conduit, and his body should have long ago disintegrated in pain. A million voices tore at his senses and then that soft familiar whisper, so falsely benign. _"Come Home. Furya Calls._" Same angel face, same false prophet. Demoness. Witch. If only he could...

Her hand fell away. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth worked wordlessly like a beached fish. She reached behind her, even as she fell sideways. Riddick had only a brief second of consciousness to register his son's vicious grin and the knife, _his _knife, protruding from Shirah's back as he collapsed beside her.

* * *

_disclaimer: stole the ending idea from "Dexter in the Dark" by Jeff Lindsay. That's what's led me to slash Dex/Riddie. (coming soon)  
_


	22. Coda

To say he felt like shit was an understatement. That pain even registered on his scale of discomfort was saying a lot, and he couldn't remember feeling bad enough to wish he was dead, not that he could recall. Coming up out of oblivion to every nerve screaming explosive agony, almost better to consign oneself back to the abyss. The animal snarled at that, insulted by such weakness, rankled at abandoning family. Nicola... her voice, he could hear her...

"...don't understand what happened. We couldn't move and he's Furyan too. Jack was knocked flat."

"I can only surmise that the charm he wore blocked him, as it did the dreams. He was the only one unbound by the spell and she either didn't think him worthy of notice or could not see him because of the same said charm. Fatal mistake." Eldar's voice was rueful.

Aiden. They were talking about Aiden. So he _had _stabbed the bitch. Good boy. Hell of a first kill. He felt pride wash over him, the animal purred. He'd been twice Aiden's age when he'd had to do that the first time. He'd had no guidance after the blood had dried, no one to help make sense of the predatory instincts and the fight/flight response that was soon ruling his life. No real repercussions had made that seem like a good way to deal with problems at age 11... and that led to mistakes... the beast couldn't rule unchecked. His son's life would not turn out that way. He needed to be there for Aiden in this. Riddick fought to open his eyes.

"He wakes..." Akiko's soft, musical voice was his forbearance.

"Dad!"

"Richard?"

"Riddick..." Too many voices. Damn that Elemental kid. Verbal assault made his ears and muscles and _skin _hurt. Way too sensitive. At least the lights were low. Focus wasn't back, just a blur, and the ache as other senses fired to life... He gritted his teeth, consciousness slipping in the nervous system overload. _Shit._

Soft small hand, cooling on his arm. "I take this..." Did she even speak it aloud? More in his mind... the hand inside his nerves, slipping like air, water... pulling pain past his, through him, like a string, drawing it out. He took a deep breath, the hand slipped away. Still hurt, but it was bearable.

"Kiko!" Aiden sounded alarmed, had jumped down from somewhere.

"Hush child, it is what she does." Aereon sounded only mildly reproachful. Riddick opened his eyes, focused now, could see the Air Elemental standing next to his bed, one arm extended to the silver blur next to him. The little girl faded back into view, collapsing heavily against the older woman. Aiden made a noise, small but protective, Riddick recognized that. Akiko blinked and smiled in the boy's direction.

"I will be fine. The lucidity will not last, but the Fire Master can give him something better now." Her voice was tired. Aereon led her to a chair in the corner of the room. Riddick sat up, noted the bandages on his wrist and torso, that he was, in fact, in a bed. Had to be in the temple, smelled like it. Room stank of medicine, trepidation, and rising relief. Eldar came into view, a mug of something nasty and warm in his hand. Riddick went to take it from him and winced as his muscles screamed in protest. "Fuck." his voice sounded raw, even to him. He turned away. He was _not_ weak. No one babied him.

Nicola was on the other side of the bed then, taking the cup, holding it up to his lips. "Love..." _don't be arrogant_, her eyes said. He growled, but let her pour it down his throat. Nicola knew he wasn't thinking straight, but she wasn't going to put up with macho shit from him. She'd had to help drag him in here and she was in full-on military biovac mode. She'd seen his own death in his eyes before he collapsed, and he hadn't moved or made noise or fought them since then. That his pride had kicked in was a good sign, but he was still on a knife edge, she knew.

Whatever it was in the draught, it worked quickly. Some of the lines pinching Riddick's face relaxed and the rigid aura of extreme pain that gripped his body seemed to lessen. He met her gaze with something that looked like coherence.

"She's dead?" His voice still sounded like gravel and not in a good way.

"Yes. Truly and completely, I believe." Eldar confirmed. "Your son... surprised us all." Riddick laid his head back on the pillow, grunted. Shut his eyes.

"K'mere kid." Aiden wandered hesitantly forward. He looked grave. Far too grave to be 5 years old. Riddick lifted his arm, Aiden slid under it. "Ya did good kid. Protected the family. Don't let anyone tell you different." The little boy stared at him, nodded. He knew it, but it was good to hear. Mom still seemed scared, worried, distant. Dad understood. Riddick grunted again, lifting his arm again. "Jack, get over here."

Jack slipped up by her brother, touching her father's arm. He was in a lot of pain, they were all surprised he wasn't dead. She'd only felt an echo of what Shirah had pushed through him and that had knocked her out cold. They waited a minute, then he turned to look at his two children.

"You two take care of your mother, I'm gonna be out of it for a while, k? Fuckin' retarded, I know, but someone's gotta watch my back till I get through this, k?" They both nodded at him. Jack looked at her mother, who was tearing up.

"Richard..." she grabbed his hand. Somehow pulling rank while admitting he was down for the count. How very Riddick. Telling the kids to be strong, even when he didn't have the words for he could pull a family moment out of this mess said a lot. He grunted heavily, even her light touch enough to hurt him now. Riddick shifted his eyes to the Elementals.

"Is it done?" Eldar's brows creased.

"My liege... if you mean things with Shirah, yes, it is so. The ancestors feel avenged,and with the Call, they are satisfied. Those who chose to return, do so with full knowledge now, of who and what they are. Homecoming will be it's own battle, but there is time." Riddick shut his eyes again and sighed.

"Never gonna end, is it? Universe is never satisfied. Not till I'm dead." Eldar and Nicola both heard the resignation in his voice and exchanged a look.

"Balance is never easy, my liege. The burden of keeping it falls hardest on those on the edges, the realm of extremes. Fortunately, you have moved closer to center and have help in bearing that weight now."

"Family, home, they keep you grounded." Aereon added. "Something to fight for, something to mirror your place in this galaxy. The universe takes, but it also gives. Mate. Children."

"Yeah." Riddick couldn't muster up the bitterness he wanted to cut her off. She was right. When did that start happening? He was tired. She was right though, others could watch his back, bear out his burden while he rested. That was different, nice. Family. Home. Long time comin'.

"We should let him rest," Eldar's voice seemed far away. Whatever the old man had given him, it was potent, workin' on him. Didn't matter, he was safe. That was a new feeling too. The absolute certainty.

Family. Home. Things worth fighting for. People worth fighting for... and the knowledge that they'd fight the same to keep him. Odd sense of peace in that. Perhaps that was the balance the Elementals were always going on about. Nah. Nothing was that simple. 'Specially for him. But he'd think on it tomorrow. He had a tomorrow, and things to look forward to: wishes, dreams... his dreams were his own now, no one elses'. His life was his own. His and theirs. Complimented, complete. As it should be. As it was.

Fin.

* * *

I'll admit, ending is a bit abrupt. But I kinda needed to put this story to bed. And thankfully, R. is in no shape to argue with me right now. Got other projects, other ideas, a LIFE, distracting me. Maybe there will be more, it's open ended on purpose, thanks for reading. It's been an interesting experience.

Thanks M. for putting up with my comma -maddened brain.


End file.
